Running Into Trouble
by airedalegirl1
Summary: The Graduation Party at the Cullens turns out a disaster for Bella, except for one dance, and she does the only thing she can think of and runs but can she run far enough or fast enough and is Edward the only danger? Is she just running away from danger or towards a new and exciting future? Jasper /Bella as always. No fight with the newborns and Victoria in this version of events.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Bella

When did things go so wrong?

Edward Cullen and I were an item, everyone in school, in town, and in the Cullen family, knew this although not everyone was happy about the situation. Charlie thought he was a bad influence on me, after I went missing to escape James and again when Edward went to Italy to ask the Volturi to end his existence. The fact that I came back with him after Charlie had watched as I fell apart when he abandoned me didn't go down too well. Edward was only allowed to see me under Charlies watchful eye in the evenings for two hours and Charlie made it perfectly plain he didn't like Edward at all.

The Cullens were happy in the main because Edward was happy and Esme and Carlisle especially saw that as utmost importance. Emmett was happy to have his little sister back although the feeling of their abandonment still stung. Alice seemed happy although she and Jasper didn't seem as perfect a couple any longer. She blamed him for them being forced to leave Forks after my party and I could see the others resented him for that too although it had been at Edwards insistence they left. The one person who was up front and honest right down the line was Rosalie. She hadn't hidden her dislike of me even when I first became involved with Edward, and after I went to Italy to save him she cornered me in the kitchen at the Cullen house when everyone went to hunt except Alice and herself and Alice had to pop out for a few minutes.

"Why are you still messing around with Edward?"

"Sorry Rosalie?"

"Why are you still pursuing Edward? He can't offer you anything Bella. No life, no family, nothing."

"I love him"

"No, you are in love with the lie Bella, why can't you see that. Edward only feels so strongly about you because your blood calls to him."

"That's not true. He loves me"

She laughed at that,

"Edward only loves one person and that is Edward. He thinks he loves you because you love him. You adore him almost sickeningly. He's not a god Bella to be worshipped and adored. You need someone who loves you for who you are. Don't give it all up for my brother, he's shallow."

"Rose, I don't know why you hate me so much. I don't remember ever doing anything to give you cause but I know you do. The hatred comes off you in waves. I'd like to be friends"

"Friends? Bella you are throwing your future away on a dream. Wake up before it's too late you stupid little girl"

She flounced out and I sat stunned by her words. I knew she disliked me but it seemed to be more than that. I wondered if she was jealous but she had Emmett, she'd had the chance of Edward but they were so unsuitable for each other I couldn't imagine that being the reason. Ever since Edward and I had first started dating I had been fought all the way by everyone. My friends at school thought I was mad, he's intimidating, he's weird, and Mike's classic, he looks at you as if you're something to eat. Charlie just plain hated him, he'd never been comfortable about us as a couple and it just grew to outright hatred after I ended up in hospital after the James incident, then Edward leaving me so suddenly so he made things as awkward as possible. Rose hated the whole idea and even Renee wasn't comfortable with him, too intense.

I think the person who hated him most of all was Jake but then he would, the wolves and the vampires were on opposite sides of the fence, historical enemies. Now I was back with Edward my visits to the Res had been stopped. Edward said it was for my own good, Jake said he was a control freak afraid of losing me if he, Jake, got the opportunity to win me over. It was hard all round, I loved Edward but hated his over-protectiveness, I loved Jake but hated his enmity towards Edward, I loved Charlie but I hated the way he treated Edward. Which ever way I turned I couldn't break free of the people who loved me but hated Edward. He wanted to marry me but I couldn't do it. It was just too soon, I was too young. I hadn't told anyone of his proposal because I knew if Charlie found out he would ship me straight to Jacksonville or take his rifle and shoot Edward. Probably aided by Jake who would flip out if he knew.

Edward kept pushing me and I kept pulling back from the question but I knew one or the other of us would have to give in sooner or later. I didn't want to be married straight out of High School. I wanted to make something of myself, go to college, get a degree and a good job, see the world and meet people. If I married Edward it would mean the end of my aspirations. I would be his wife and we might travel but I wouldn't get to see all the things I wanted or have the same experiences and the thing that scared me most of all was that he refused to change me so I would be forced to age and grow old while he stayed the beautiful boy he was now, frozen at 17. How could he still love me when I was forty or fifty let alone sixty. I didn't want to be an old woman with a 17-year-old lover but he wouldn't budge on this.

I tried talking to Carlisle but he agreed with Edward, he had only changed those who were dying, Esme, Edward, Rose, and Emmett. I had a life and my health, he understood Edwards aversion to damning me to hell by destroying my life and sending my soul to hell. I tried talking to Alice but she would just shake her head,

"I can't see your future Bella, decisions still have to be made, I can't tell you if you and Edward will be together for eternity, whether you will age and die or if the future holds something else for you."

I thought she knew more than she was telling me but she wouldn't talk any more about it. I was confused, scared and craved a solid future that included Edward, and me as a vampire at his side. Despite his worry of destroying my soul I thought there was more to it, I knew I felt insecure and unworthy but I couldn't help it. This brought with it, its own concerns. Was he having second thoughts about us? Did he want to leave the way open to leave me in the future when he tired of me? Was there someone else he was hoping might appear in his life? Was I just not worth it? He laughed these concerns off but the nagging doubt stayed with me, I couldn't shake it off with a laugh as he did, it was my life, my future, I was thinking about.

For graduation Alice decided to throw a party and I cringed, Alice's party hadn't done me any good last time and I was terrified everything would go wrong again. I didn't want to go but as it was billed as a joint party between her and myself I could hardly stay away. Charlie had moaned incessantly but he could hardly refuse to let me go, especially when Carlisle promised the party would be supervised by responsible adults and I would stay over at their house. What he didn't know was that the responsible adults mentioned were Rose, Emmett and Jasper. That was something I thought better to keep quiet about. Everyone at school had been really excited about the party and couldn't work out why I wasn't. My "I hate parties" speech had fallen on deaf ears. Edward told people I was just shy, Alice said I was nervous, why didn't anyone believe me when I told them I was terrified of parties. That just got a huge laugh!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Bella

Charlie stood looking at me dressed in the outfit Alice had brought over as a graduation present from Dr and Mrs Cullen. The blue dress fit but I hated the frills on it and I guess my scowl didn't help matters.

"It suits you Bells"

"Thanks dad"

"Is it a party you're going to?"

"Yes, you know it is"

"Then stop looking as if it's a funeral. It was kind of the Cullens to involve you in the party, at least act gracious."

I tried a smile and he grimaced,

"That looks worse than the miserable face. You're too much like me Bella, hate big gatherings. Just grit your teeth and enjoy, it'll be over in a few hours"

A few hours! It seemed like eternity but I took a deep breath and opened the door when I heard Edward drive up.

"Bye dad"

"Enjoy yourself. Hey you might even have fun if you try."

I managed a small smile as Edward appeared in the doorway.

"Chief Swan"

"Edward. Look after my girl"

"I will sir"

Charlie scowled as Edward took my arm and walked me to the car.

"Bella smile for heaven's sake, it's not a firing squad."

"It feels like it. Is Rose going to be there?"

"Yes why?"

"Oh nothing"

Great! I would spend the whole evening being scowled at by the ice maiden. I seriously considered jumping from the car but knowing my luck the seatbelt would stick!

"Bella?"

I was busy looking out the window and didn't really listen to him, the words washing over my head and I just nodded absently. Bad move as it later turned out but for now I was blissfully unaware that I had anything else to worry about.

When we got to the drive I could see Alice had gone over the top as usual. There were twinkle lights in the trees all the way down to the house which was lit up like a Christmas Tree, all the windows covered in coloured lights and streamers. The music was so loud I was surprised the glass didn't shatter and once inside I groaned. There were balloons, streamers, flashing lights, a smoke machine and tables groaning under the weight of food, the kitchen counter tops covered with bottles of soda and beer. There was enough to supply an army for at least a week in the desert. Alice bounced over, a huge smile on her face and a silver mini dress that was just about decent but looked perfect on her. I glanced around and saw Emmett grinning away as he flicked through the CDs. Rose stood by his side holding his arm affectionately until our eyes met, then the familiar scowl appeared and I sighed but Edward merely shook his head,

Ignore her Bella, she'll come round after tonight"

"Why tonight?"

He didn't hear me, he'd been called by Carlisle who looked as if he was ready to leave. Esme came over and kissed my cheek,

"Bella enjoy tonight, were so happy for you"

Before I could ask her what she meant Carlisle appeared and whisked her off,

"We'll be late for the theatre if we don't leave now "

I looked around hoping others would be here soon, the house seemed so big and empty without the guests. Alice came over and grabbed my arm.

"Come and look at the cake"

I groaned but let her pull me along, I'd found that was easier than trying to stop her, Alice was like an express train with no brakes. The cake was enormous but it looked good and I smiled,

"Great Alice. Where's Jasper by the way?"

He was the only one I hadn't seen yet.

"Oh it's not his thing parties, especially with lots of people about. He's sulking in our room I think"

"Oh right. Are you staying?"

"Of course, I love parties. He'll come round or stay up there all evening, it's up to him."

I looked at the stairs, I know which I would choose given the chance! In fact I wondered if I could sneak up there and hide, then Edward was back.

"Our first guests are arriving Bella come on"

Alice, Edward, and I stood by the door to greet the first guests, Angela, Ben, Eric, Tyler, Jessica and Mike who'd come in one car. They looked at the house with eyes wide, it was spectacular especially as presently decorated. I managed to wriggle free and go thorough with them grabbing the coats as I heard more cars drive up. Emmett pointed to the stairs,

"Throw them in our room, second floor third door"

I nodded and ran upstairs glad to escape for a few minutes.

I opened the door and went to put the coats on the bed then stopped, someone was sitting by the window. I realized it was Jasper as he turned his head.

"Oh I'm sorry. I got the wrong door"

I stammered my explanation, he was the one member of the family who made me tongue-tied.

"No problem Bella, you want the next door. I see your guests are arriving"

I groaned and walked to stand beside him looking at the lights from approaching cars.

"I guess I'd better get downstairs before they send out the search parties."

"Yes, you wouldn't want them to find you in here"

"Why not?"

"I'm not exactly flavour of the month, I'm still on probation after nearly attacking you"

I opened the door to go and stopped at his final words,

"I don't think you have anything to apologise for. Bye Jasper."

Throwing the coats on the bed in the next room I bumped into Emmett coming up with an armful. He looked at me and then at Jaspers door and raised his eyebrow,

"Took you a long time to get shot of the coats"

"Yeah I got lost"

"Oh right"

He smiled and threw the coats from the doorway before taking my arm.

"Come on Bella, Edward will go nuts if he finds out you've been up here."

"Why?"

"Lets just say he doesn't trust Jasper."

"Is that why he isn't downstairs?"

Partly I guess. Everyone gave him the third degree after what happened at the party."

"Well people should mind their own business and stop being so self-righteous."

I pulled away and left him dumbfounded at the top of the stairs. Edward was waiting at the bottom, a frown on his face.

"Where were you?"

"Putting coats upstairs"

"I don't want you up there"

"Why?"

"You should be down here with your guests not skulking up there like you have something to hide"

"Meaning what exactly?"

"Bella, its safer for you down here"

"Why?"

"Really Bella do I have to spell it out for you?"

People were starting to look so I decided it would save for later.

"No, not now. Let's say hi to some of the folks."

We spent the next hour chatting to friends about their plans for the summer and watching the dancing. I refused to go on the dance floor, two left feet were bad enough even walking, but dancing? No. Edward tried to coax me and in the end I had to get a bit short with him

"Edward. No means no. I am not dancing. Look Alice needs a partner, why don't you dance with her."

He went off reluctantly but Alice was overjoyed and dragged him on the dance floor, soon to be lost among the crowd. Emmett and Rose were in charge of the music and I went to sit in a dark corner. I couldn't get Jasper out of my mind, sitting up there alone because of something that hadn't been his fault. The reason he wasn't down here was me and it wasn't fair. Glancing over I saw Edward was now dancing with Jessica while Alice had collared Mike so risking notice I ran upstairs quickly and tapped on Jaspers door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Bella

"Yes?"

"Jasper its me Bella, can I come in?"

"Of course Bella"

When I walked in I could only just see him, still sitting by the window cross-legged on the sill with a book in his hand. He looked slightly surprised that I'd come back.

"I sneaked away"

He nodded smiling slightly.

"How long do you have before they come looking?"

I thought about this,

"A few minutes I guess."

"What did you want Bella?"

"I wanted to apologise properly for causing all this. They shouldn't be treating you this way. Why don't you come downstairs?"

"I don't think I'd be very welcome Bella, besides..."

"Yes?"

"I'm not good at parties and I don't think Alice would dance with me."

"I would"

He smiled genuinely pleased.

"Thank you for that but I think Edward might object"

"He doesn't own me, I can dance with whoever I want to"

"He doesn't see it that way. Why are you here Bella?"

"For the party"

"No I mean here, with me? I can feel that you mean what you say but why are you bothering? Why do you care?"

"You mean why do I care about you?

"Yes. I ruined everything for you once, if Edward finds you here it might ruin it again. Especially with what he has planned for tonight."

"What?"

He looked at me confused,

"I thought he'd spoken to you about it, perhaps I shouldn't have said anything."

He cocked his head,

"I think you should go, Edwards looking for you but thank you for caring."

I went out not wanting to cause any more trouble for him but reluctant all the same. As I got to the top of the stairs he was coming up, brow furrowed.

"What were you doing up there?"

"I went to the toilet, the one downstairs was occupied."

"Oh, OK, well come down, I'd feel happier if you don't go up there Bella"

"Why?"

"I just think it would be better if you kept well away from him"

"Him? You mean Jasper? Why?"

"He's dangerous Bella surely you remember that. I don't want you anywhere near him, now come on, I have an announcement to make and it would be stupid if you weren't there."

"Announcement? What about?"

"Us, remember I spoke to you in the car"

"I didn't hear anything"

"Bella, I checked with you about getting engaged and you agreed."

"What? No Edward, not yet, it's too soon."

I pulled away from his arm and ran out into the night almost falling over my feet on the porch steps. He followed me and grabbed me by the arm,

"Bella, you're being dramatic. What's wrong? We don't have to get married, just engaged. I can wait till you finish college. We'll go together then when you finish we'll get married and you can choose where you want to live, I'll take you round the world, show you everything, the Taj Mahal, the Eiffel Tower, the Leaning Tower, the Pyramids. We'll do all the romantic things, ride in a Gondola, Waltz in Vienna, dine at Niagara Falls. See, it will be like a fairy tale."

I looked at him and sighed,

"I don't want to live a fairy tale. Please Edward leave it."

"Come back in Cinderella and dance with Prince Charming."

I allowed him to lead me back in but only because it was so cold outside and had started to drizzle. Alice smiled knowingly,

"You two behave. No sneaking off into the dark."

Edward smiled but I just rolled my eyes as Emmett came to my rescue.

"Come on Bells, dance with me."

He whirled me round the floor, dancing not to the music playing unless it was playing in his head but I couldn't help a smile. He leaned in close and whispered very low in my ear,

"Be careful Bella. Edward will go mad if he finds out you've been talking to Jazz. He's already warned him off once."

"Edward did? Why?"

"He blames Jazz for your reluctance to agree to marry him. The attack, the trouble with the Volturi."

"He blames Jasper for all that? But it was his decision,"

"That's not how he sees it and Jazz doesn't want to upset things so he's staying out of the way. You're going up there just makes things more awkward. Leave him be and go dance with Edward"

"Thanks Emmett but I'm a big girl now and I can decide for myself."

"OK it's your funeral but there's gonna be trouble."

Looking round I saw Rose collar Edward for a dance and decided I'd had enough of all this secrecy and the blame game so I went back upstairs and knocked on Jasper's door again.

"Come in Bella"

He had put the book down and was sitting looking at me as I came in.

"I'm sorry Jasper but I need you to do something for me"

"Oh?"

"Everyone thinks all the mess with my party and Italy was your fault don't they?"

"Yes they do, don't you?"

"No and I want to show them I don't. Would you come down and dance with me? Just one dance then you can return to your bat cave. Please".

I held out my hand to him and he got up slowly, moving towards me,

"Why aren't you afraid of me Bella? Why do you care? I don't understand."

"Jasper please accept that I'm not and I do care. Will you come down with me?"

He took my hand cautiously and my heart beat faster, thinking I was nervous he tried to pull away but I held on. His hand felt good in mine as if it belonged there and my mouth went dry. I looked into his face noticing for the first time how beautiful he was, how deep his eyes, I felt myself almost longing to fall into their gold. We heard footsteps outside and the spell was broken,

"Come on, you owe me a dance"

We walked down the stairs hand in hand and no one noticed except Emmett who stood gaping, I smiled at him and he returned it a little apprehensively then grinned outright and turned the music off momentarily to replace the disco beat with a slow song. I looked at Jasper who shrugged,

"OK If you insist"

He took my hand in his and wrapped his free arm around me, much as Edward had at prom but this was different, more intense. I looked into his face and he smiled,

"I can't dance"

"Yes you can, follow me"

It was as if suddenly I were a ballroom dancer being whisked around the floor by an angel. Everyone else disappeared from my vision, I could only see him, only hear the music, only feel his arm around me, holding me close, his breath on my cheek, my neck. I felt a heat deep inside me, a yearning to stay close to this enigmatic man and the music finished far too quickly. He whisked me to the edge of the dance floor and kissed my hand gallantly,

"Thank you for the dance Miss Swan"

I looked down wishing the music had gone on and when I looked up he was gone. I felt a hollowness in my chest, a cold space in my stomach where there had been warmth while he touched me. I looked round as I heard my name called and Angela was beside me.

"I didn't know you could dance. That was wonderful, everyone stopped to watch."

I smiled but before I had a chance to answer Edward was beside me grasping my arm a little too tightly,

"Excuse us Angela I need to speak to Bella."

He dragged me to the porch again,

"What the hell was that? I told you to stay away from him and I warned him to stay away from you."

"Why? What was wrong with having a dance? I don't blame Jasper for anything and I thought you might realize that if you saw me dance with him."

"He's dangerous Bella and don't make excuses for him. I saw the way he held you, stopped you from breaking free"

"What? You're crazy Edward. I asked him to dance."

"Rubbish, you're confused"

"No I'm many things, annoyed, frustrated, pissed off, take your choice but not confused. Stop blaming Jasper for your actions. You walked away from me. You made the decision to leave and take the others with you, you, not Jasper."

"If he hadn't attacked you..."

"Bull. It was you Edward not him."

"You stay away from Jasper Hale. He's dangerous and as your fiance I don't want you associating with him."

"My what? I never agreed to get engaged Edward. You can keep your ring and stop telling me what to do"

He grabbed me again, too tightly and I hissed in pain

"Let go Edward you're hurting me."

He dropped his hand and I rubbed my arm.

"See, he's doing it again. You're going to get hurt Bella."

"No Edward, you hurt me, when you left, when you told me you didn't want me any more and now you grabbed hold of me, not Jasper. I'm going home now and I think we should stop seeing each other."

He pleaded but I insisted and called a taxi.

"I'll be over later."

"Don't. My window will be shut Edward"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Bella

I don't know if he believed me but as the taxi drove away I saw a lone figure at an upstairs window, blond hair glowing in the moonlight. Charlie was curious but elated that Edward and I had fought which only annoyed me more so I went up to bed shutting and locking my window before sliding into bed alone and angry. I used to dream of Edward but tonight there was someone else there. Jasper stood in the centre of a clearing surrounded by Edward, Alice, Emmett, Carlisle, Rose, and Esme. They were looking for an opening, ready to attack and he was alone, spinning round to cover himself. I tried to run forward, to stop them, but my feet seemed stuck to the ground, I tried to scream but Edward turned and silenced me.

Waking up in the dark I saw him sitting on my bed.

"What are you doing here? I locked my window." I hissed.

I came in through Charlie's of course. I knew you'd realize how silly you'd been earlier. I should have made sure Jasper was out of the house before the party. Still he's gone now so it's over. Tomorrow we'll go to our place and you'll see you're safe."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I'd forced Jasper out altogether now when all I wanted to do was to show the others I didn't blame him for anything."

"What about Alice?"

"Alice? She's still there. She was disgusted with his behaviour too."

Not only was he gone but he was alone!

"Go away Edward. I'm tired and I want to sleep."

"OK, I'll pick you up after lunch Bella"

He kissed me gently then opened my window and was gone.

I had to do something, I really didn't want to be anywhere near Edward for a while. Getting up and packing as quietly as I could I left Charlie a note slipped under his door just in case Edward came snooping and went out to my truck. I'd explained I couldn't stay in Forks any longer, that I was headed out on my own but I'd ring him so he knew I was safe. He would read between the lines and know I was running away from Edward which would suit him just fine! Luckily his window was at the back so he might not hear it start up.

I headed South but I had little idea where I was going. I was running from Edward as he had run from me once before. I didn't feel upset or torn just relieved to be getting out. I knew I didn't have the money to get far but I could get a job and live in my truck if necessary. I drove for ten straight hours before deciding to go on any further would be dangerous, I was so tired. I got a motel room and crashed out, sleeping for twelve straight hours.

Deciding I should eat before I went on I called in at the diner and as I ate I saw a help wanted sign. Speaking to the manager I got myself a job waiting tables, the pay wasn't brilliant but it would pay for my room, I got free meals and I could save a little so I could eventually move on. The next six months passed in much the same way, I moved on, got a job, saved some money, and moved again. I rang Charlie and Renee once a week at first but once they knew I was happy and safe they stopped wasting their breath encouraging me to go home and I cut the calls to fortnightly. Every day I expected to see Edward but as the days turned to weeks I began to feel a little less worried.

I was in South Dakota now with no idea why but something was tugging me in this direction, a pull from deep within me, perhaps fate had something in store for me. By this time I had enough saved for a small room in a house shared with several other girls, all working at the same place, a restaurant on the outskirts of the town. It was a good place to work, the girls were fun and the manager/owner fair if strict. He didn't allow any fraternizing with the customers which suited me. I'd had enough of men to last me a long time. The other girls were all running from something too, an abusive husband, a boyfriend who wouldn't take no for n answer, a fist happy father. We looked out for each other and it worked well. The work was hard on the feet but at least I could sleep without dreaming too often.

The odd nightmare I did experience frightened the others but Abby, the girl in the next room, had come to sit with me and we'd talked most of the night, I told her enough about Edward to explain the nightmare without really telling her anything and she in turn told me about her step father who wanted more than a good night kiss. She'd run away when her mum had accused her of leading him on. Two months into working here the girls decided to have an evening out, Sunday evening the restaurant was closed so we got dressed up and went to a nearby bar where there was live country music, not my favourite but it was a nice change.

We sat together and soon got hit on by a couple of cowboys who wouldn't take no for an answer, big mistake with this group of girls. After one got a stiletto heel in his foot they finally cleared off and we relaxed. The music was pretty good and we danced a few times with different fellas who were happy to dance then say goodbye. At the end of the evening we were just slightly tipsy and decided that rather than get a taxi we'd walk home together. The streets were deserted but not dark and we chatted amongst ourselves about the band and the guys we'd danced with when I saw trouble up ahead.

The two cowboys we'd sent packing had been joined by three others and they were looking for trouble, us. I fumbled my phone out and hit 911 telling the dispatcher where we were. She promised to send a cruiser and I shouted to let the guys know what I'd done. They cursed and two of them disappeared but the others headed straight for me. The other girls tried to protect me but they were punched and kicked to the floor while the two we'd had trouble in the bar with dragged me into a dark alley and I knew what they planned on doing. I fought them tooth and nail but they were much stronger and as one held me down the other started to unzip his pants. They'd stuffed a rag in my mouth to stop me screaming and it was choking me. I closed my eyes as the guy positioned himself ready to rape me but the feeling I expected never came.

I heard a grunt and a wet thud and opened my eyes to see the guy who'd been holding me down laying with his head at a strange angle while the other lay on the ground beside me holding his groin, blood pumping out between his hands. Sitting up and pulling my clothes to cover myself as best I could I looked round but there was no one there, the alley was empty or so I first thought but as I looked closer I saw a shadow at the far end and as it turned the corner onto the street I saw a flash of white. I thought I knew that silhouette, if I was right then the last time I'd seen it had been in an upstairs window at the Cullen house.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Bella

"Jasper"

I called as loudly as I dared hearing a cruisers siren but he didn't return and I got up, staggering out onto the street again, my jaw aching from the punch I'd received. The other girls were getting to their feet and binding up cuts and checking for broken bones. When the cops finally drew up they weren't convinced by our story but taking a look in the alley they called up an ambulance and took us all to the hospital to be checked out. I found out that one of the two guys who'd attempted to rape me was dead, a broken neck. The other had been emasculated and bled out before he could be picked up. They kept me in an interview room for hours but I couldn't tell them anything, I hadn't seen who had saved me. I had no idea who my savior had been, I had no friends here and eventually they let me go.

Unfortunately one of the cops recognized my name, Charlie had put out an unofficial watch for me so he came on the phone relieved I was OK but furious I'd just upped and left with no more than a note and a few calls. It turned out Edward had besieged the house for weeks, demanding to know where I was. The Cullens had now left Forks but he still contacted Charlie every week for news. I told dad I wasn't going home and begged him not to tell Edward anything. He pleaded but eventually agreed with me as long as I accepted some money to find a better place to stay. I didn't but added the money to my fund for travelling. I stayed at the restaurant for another few months but things had changed. Some of the girls moved on, terrified by what had happened and the new girls coming in weren't so friendly so just before Christmas I headed off again.

The pull was still there moving me ever Southwards. I rang Renee and Phil and they invited me for Christmas with them so I relented and went home for the festive season but it wasn't a great success. They tried to persuade me to stay in Jacksonville but I wanted my freedom, I was beginning to enjoy travelling and trying different jobs short-term, it wasn't a way to get a career but I didn't want one now. I felt unsettled if I stayed in one place too long. I had already decided it was time to move on when I overheard a phone call between Phil and Edward.

"Yes Edward she's here but I don't know how long for. I know you worry about her and I promised to let you know if we heard anything. She OK, working and travelling."

That was my cue to get the hell out of Dodge. I wrote a thank you note and left it on the table when they went out shopping then topped up the gas tank and headed towards Arizona. I had no idea why but it seemed to call to me. Once I started moving the ache in my chest eased. It had started building as I stayed in Jacksonville and I knew it was my internal compass drawing me ever onward. I needed to get a fair distance from Renee's before Edward could get there and try to trace me. As I headed South something suddenly changed, it wanted me to head North so I turned the truck around and drove on.

After ten straight hours again I stopped exhausted at a motel and slept but only for a few hours before I woke in a cold sweat expecting to see Edward sitting beside my bed. The room was empty and I heaved a sigh of relief but I couldn't get back to sleep so I went next door to a cafe and had two mugs of strong coffee and breakfast. Sitting in the window the ache in my chest eased right up and I looked out to see a shiny pick-up drive past. Very nice I thought and then the ache started again but stronger than ever. I went out to my truck and followed the shiny pick up along the highway, the ache almost disappearing when I got close.

This was ridiculous, if I told anyone I'd be locked up as crazy. The pick up turned off the main road and I carried on but the further I got from it the worse the ache got, as if pulling me back. In the end I pulled over and sat trying to catch my breath. What the hell was going on? Was I really going crazy? I debated going on but the ache was getting worse so I turned the truck round and retraced my route until I got to the turn off the pick up had taken. There was a mail box at the top of the drive, "Whitlock". That meant nothing to me and I could hardly go driving down there. What could I say, "a weird feeling made me drive after your pick up truck". Yeah sure! I got out of my truck and stood looking down the drive, I couldn't see any house but it was a long driveway, well rough track really. I shook my head and got back in my truck starting the engine still undecided.

In the end I drove back down the highway until I came to a motel and I took a room for two nights. Going to eat in the attached diner I thought it might be a good idea to ask about the Whitlock place. The waitress was happy to chat as business was slow,

"Oh the Whitlock place! Yeah I know it. A couple own the place, odd really, they hardly ever come in to town, I think she's a designer of some sort and he raises horses, lots of money. I think its been in the family a long time, my parents remember Whitlocks there, always a couple never any children, very odd."

"Do they drive a pick up?"

"Yeah, a shiny new one. I think they have a guest because I saw two guys in the cab this morning and the woman wasn't there, unusual that. Why do you ask?"

"Idle curiosity really, I saw the name and I had a friend called Whitlock once, I wondered if they were related."

"Oh right. Well I don't think they're very friendly, they don't mix anyway."

"Probably not the same family anyway but thanks."

As I was finishing my meal the waitresses friend came in looking flustered,

"Mel honey, what's up?"

"I have just seen the man of my dreams Annie. He was drop dead gorgeous, blond hair, face of an angel and a smile... God I want to have his kids!"

"OK where did you see this God?"

"Well that's the interesting bit. He was with that Whitlock guy at the Feed Store."

I didn't wait to hear any more but paid and went out smiling. I wondered if the guy really was so gorgeous or if she was just joking. I'd met a guy like that once and I wondered what he was doing now, if the family had finally forgiven him for their own actions. As I lay in bed that night I remembered his face as he took my hand, the way he had swept me round the dance floor and his lips on my hand. Even the memory had power enough to make my heart beat faster, Alice was one lucky woman to have a guy so beautiful and so graceful, so relaxing.

"Whoa Bella stop! You'll be panting soon. Think of Edward, you thought he was the man of your dreams. I tried very hard to conjure up Edwards face but it was blurred, a hint of bronze hair, part of a smile but nothing to take my breath away as it once had. The next day I stopped by the sign again and gazed down the track having the strange feeling I should follow it but knowing in my head that was crazy. I drove into town and stopped outside the Feed Store watching for the pick up but of course it never appeared, they had been there the day before, too late as usual Bella. I walked round the town, browsing in the book store and picking up a book of poetry without really looking at it. Back at the motel I paid for another night although I didn't know why I was delaying my journey. I needed to get a job soon, I was wasting time here but still I stayed. I found myself stopped at the end of the track or parked close to the Feed Store. I needed to see these Whitlocks for some reason I couldn't explain even to my self.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Bella

On day five I finally saw it pull up by the Post Office and a woman got out ignoring the rain and went in with a parcel. I got out of my truck and followed her into the Post Office looking at the leaflets as I watched her. She was very beautiful, very petite and had a southern accent and as she turned I realized with a start that she was a vampire. Her skin had that porcelain look, smooth and very pale, her eyes were covered with sunglasses but I be willing to bet they were gold or red behind the dark shades. She moved her head to take in everyone in the office before she walked out and climbed back in the pick up driving to the general store and going in. I followed again, picking up some coffee and cookies as I followed her round the aisles. She picked up coffee, cookies, some frozen ready meals, milk, cereal, pop tarts, and kitchen rolls before going to the check out. I queued behind her getting close enough to hear her voice. It sounded similar to Jasper's and I found myself smiling. I watched her out to the pick up before giving my attention to the cashier and paying for my bits, carrying them out in a sack to my truck. As I passed the pick up, the tinted window slid noiselessly down.

"Get all you wanted Bella?"

"Yes thanks."

I answered automatically and the pick up drove off before I came to my senses. The woman had known my name! Was she connected to the Cullens? Had I led Edward to me? Fool! I got in my truck and drove back towards the motel cursing my stupidity. As I passed the Whitlock track I glanced over and it was about a mile later that it registered what I'd seen. Sitting on one of the huge boulders that flanked the track had been a figure, a blond haired figure I knew. Screeching to a halt I turned my truck round and headed back thinking I must be going crazy. What the hell would Jasper Hale be doing here? And why would he be sitting at the end of a track in the rain? My brain was finally cracking!

As I drove up to the track I saw the figure still sitting there, oblivious of the rain that was getting harder. I recognized him, I was right, before I pulled over and he opened the passenger door climbing in and dripping on the seat

"Bella, I was beginning to think you missed me"

"I almost did. You were waiting for me?"

"Charlotte said she saw you in town, she said you were following her."

"Oh right. You're going to ask me what I'm doing aren't you?"

He shook his head,

"No, I know why you're here. I'm just surprised to see you that's all. Are you coming in this time?"

"This time? You've been watching me?"

"Bella I couldn't do anything else, I've watched over you since we danced at the party."

"It was you in the alley wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you stop?"

"The time wasn't right"

"And it is now?"

"I think so, you found me this time, you were looking for something but you didn't know what"

"I guess so. Something has been driving me all this time. Pulling me in certain directions and when I saw the pick up pass me I had to follow it, a compulsion. You know about that?"

"Yes, it's the same compulsion that's kept me watching over you but its complicated."

"Is Alice at the house?"

"Alice? No, she and I parted after the party"

"She left you because you danced with me?"

"Partly, but mainly because of what she saw in the future. She left me with a wish, that I found my way, my happiness with the girl I loved."

"Oh I see, so is she at the house?"

"Not yet."

"But she's on her way?"

"Yes. Would you like to meet my friends Charlotte and Peter?"

"If you think they wont mind"

"They wont. Peter especially is eager to meet you"

"Why?"

"You'll see."

I drove down the track which got narrower before opening out into a huge yard fronting a log cabin, a big log cabin, with a wrap around porch and to one side was a huge paddock with four horses grazing quietly in it. The shiny pick up was parked to the other side and sitting on the porch looking at us were two people, I recognized the woman who must be Charlotte and the guy must be her husband. I turned the engine off and sat nervously,

"Don't be nervous, Peter and Charlotte are very welcoming although I should just point out that not only are they vampires but they hunt humans, the sort you almost got molested by, they wont hurt you.

I nodded and opened my door taking a deep breath, I was more confused by the fact the ache in my chest had died than worried about meeting these friends of Jasper's.

He came to my side and took my hand as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Come on"

We walked up the steps and Peter stood up holding out a hand.

"Bella. Good to finally meet you in the flesh. I'm Peter Whitlock."

I took his hand and shook it hardly noticing the cold then smiled at Charlotte shyly,

"We've already met."

She laughed,

"Yes, my stalker, hello Bella. would you like coffee?"

"Oh yes, thank you"

I was bemused, vampires who drank coffee! That was a new one on me.

"Please sit down."

Jasper led me to a swing seat and sat beside me still holding my hand.

"So, the famous Bella Swan in the flesh"

"Famous?"

"Well we've heard a lot about you although you don't look dumb."

"I'm sorry?"

"Well didn't you go out with Edward Cullen?"

"Oh yes, at one time"

"Why?"

"Pardon?"

"Why the fuck did you go out with that dickhead?"

I couldn't help a giggle but Jasper hissed something at Peter and he put a hand up.

"Sorry Bella, I'm not supposed to tease you about the Cullens but just so you know where I stand on the subject, they're all ass holes."

"I couldn't agree more in most cases"

"Only most cases?"

"Well I wouldn't include Alice or Jasper here in that category."

It was his turn to laugh then,

"Well, we'll agree to disagree about Alice but The Major here isn't a Cullen in any case, he's a..."

"Hale I know."

"Wrong girl, he's a Whitlock."

"Really? That's your real name?"

He nodded still looking at Peter.

"So Bella Swan, what brings you to this neck of the woods? You working round here?"

"I'm looking for a job as it happens, a job and a place to stay."

"Right, well I happen to know the Feed Store is looking for someone and there's a room over the store that goes with it. I can put a word in for you, if you'd like that is"

"Well thank you but you hardly know me"

"I know enough."

Charlotte came back then with the coffee which I took gratefully. Although we were out of the rain under the porch it was still cold and Jasper dripping beside me was soaking the cushion we were sitting on. I shivered and he took his hand from mine.

"I'm sorry Bella, how thoughtless. Come inside its warmer and I'll go dry off."

I followed them inside, the beams, the woodwork, was beautiful and the view out back was stunning through full height glass doors that stretched across the back of the cabin. In the center was a huge wood burning stove which was lit and warming the room as its flickering flames cast light and shadows across the polished wooden floor. Peter pulled a chair close to the fire and opened the front and I warmed myself gratefully. Char excused herself leaving me alone with Peter and he pulled up another chair and sat looking at me,

"You're unusual Bella I'll grant you that."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well humans aren't usually comfortable in my presence but it doesn't seem to bother you."

"I've been around vampires before Peter, they aren't all bad people."

"Not even human hunting ones?"

"If Jasper is your friend then no, obviously not."

He laughed.

"Why are you really here Bella Swan?"

"I told you, I need a job and a place to stay."

"Why did you leave Forks? Your dad lives there doesn't he? Or why not go to Florida to your mums?"

"Actually I did for Christmas but I heard my step dad talking to Edward Cullen on the phone so I left"

"You ran"

"OK I ran. I don't want to be with him, it's over between us but he doesn't seem to get the message."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Bella

"What did he do?"

"Do? Nothing really. I didn't like the way he and the rest of the family treated Jasper. I guess you heard about my birthday party?"

He shrugged,

"I've heard a version of it. Why don't you tell me yours."

"It's no different I guess. I cut my finger in a house full of vampires and Edward thought Jasper was attacking so he over reacted and sent me flying into a table full of crystal. That set just about everyone off and they all disappeared. Edward decided he couldn't protect me and he wouldn't change me so he left and I guess I went to pieces for a while. Then Alice thought I tried to commit suicide, he thought I was dead and went all dramatic, he couldn't live without me. Anyway I went to Italy, got him back and from then on he thought he owned me. I got fed up of being told what I could do and where I could go. Then I found out they all blamed Jasper for it all, for Edwards actions and decisions"

"And you didn't like that?"

"No, it was grossly unfair."

"What was unfair?"

I hadn't heard Jasper come back downstairs and looking over at him my mouth went dry and my heart beat fast again. His hair was tousled from towel drying and he was wearing a pair of loose-fitting cotton pants and a short-sleeved tee-shirt. It was the first time I'd ever seen him without sleeves and I could see faintly visible the scars on his arms. Edward had told me he was scarred from his former life but I'd never seen them before now. Although they were faint to my eyes I saw him stiffen as if suddenly realizing where my attention was so I smiled.

"Dry now?"

He smiled and the brilliance of it took my breath away completely for a few seconds. By the time I could muster coherent thought again he was sitting on the floor leaning against my chair, his shoulder just touching my leg and for some strange reason he felt hot not cold.

"Bella was telling me about her birthday party"

Jasper looked at Peter but I couldn't see his expression and Peter just smiled challengingly,

"Her story doesn't quite fit with yours, you see she saw more than you give her credit for. She knows why you were moving towards her."

Jasper had thought I was frightened by his actions? No wonder the others had found it so easy to condemn him.

"Why did you leave the Cullens? Was it because of the end of school party?"

"In a way. I got fed up of being scowled at, Edward blamed me for you leaving, Alice wouldn't discuss it and Rose was so happy I thought she might celebrate. In all the Cullens had extremely mixed feelings about you and about me."

"So you just left?"

"Alice and I went away on our own to talk, it turned out she'd seen my future and it wasn't with her. She was upset but she'd seen someone else in her life too so we decided mutually to call it a day. Alice went her way, back to the Cullens and I went mine, here to Peter and Charlotte."

"Not straight here though."

"No, true."

"You tracked me down. You saved me in that alley, you killed those two men for me."

"Yes, I'm sorry about the deaths, I guess I lost it there for a while but I was angry at what they were trying to do. When I came to I was at the end of the alley, moving away from you, I didn't want to hurt you or see your face if you saw me covered in blood."

"You didn't feed from them though, can I ask why?"

"I vowed when Alice showed me the Cullens, another way to live that I would never feed from humans again. It was a struggle, the temptation was great but I kept to my vow."

"Why were you tracking me?"

"Because you're a fucking danger magnet by the sound of things Bella Swan"

Jasper shot Peter a look before gazing back into the fire, he hadn't looked at me as he spoke.

"Ever since the party, the dance, your words, I've felt that in your eyes I'm not a scary monster and I like that feeling. As an empath I spend my whole life feeling others emotions, most people, vampire and humans, find me uncomfortable to be around if not outright scary. Spending your life feeling others fear and apprehension at your presence is wearing. Around you I don't feel that, so I followed you, feeding off your emotions to give myself some peace. So you see, I have been acting true to form as a vampire feeding off you, just not your blood."

"I can understand that and I'm glad I was able to help but why did you come here then?"

"I was tired, tired of moving around, of chasing dreams so I came here to rest up for a while."

"Chasing dreams? Yeah that'll get you every time. I know all about that one. I'm just glad I was able to talk to you but I really need to go. I have to go into town and get a room for a few nights while I check out the job at the feed store. Thank you for the coffee. It was nice to meet you Peter, Charlotte."

"I'll walk you to your truck,"

"Jasper got up and held out his hand to me to pull me up. I was reluctant to leave, I'd felt warm and comfortable here but now life had to go on. Perhaps I would see them all again if the job worked out. The rain had stopped as I walked out and the daylight was fading but I noticed the scars on Jasper's arms standing out more prominently. He rubbed them self-consciously seeing my gaze.

"I'll see you again Bella"

"If I get this job sure. I'll be a fixture in town for a while. I'm glad you have friends like Peter and Charlotte, they seem to care."

He nodded and stood watching as I turned my truck round and headed reluctantly back up the track. I kept one eye on the mirror as his form slowly faded from view until I could no longer see him any more.

The Feed Store was just closing but the guy inside stopped locking up long enough to tell me the job had been taken by a local girl.

"But there's one going at the bar on the edge of town. It's not a very nice place but the pay is as good and it comes with accommodation. Don't get roped in to dancing though. The job is tending bar and that's safe enough."

I wasn't keen on the sound of it but it would furnish me with a way of staying close to Jasper and that seemed important somehow so I drove out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Bella

The neon lights were flickering as I pulled up in the huge pot holed car park. The sound of music was loud and the atmosphere dark and stuffy when I walked in. The place was mostly empty, the guy behind the bar wiping down looked up and smiled.

"Hey, can I help you?"

"I'm looking for the boss, the guy at the feed store said you had a job going, tending bar."

"He's out back, I'll get him for you."

He opened a door and yelled down the corridor behind it,

"Cy, got someone enquiring about the job."

"He'll be out in a minute. Can I get you a drink while you wait?"

I nodded,

"A soda please."

"Good idea, it's never wise to drink if you work in a bar."

The door opened behind him and a huge fat guy came out scowling but when he saw me he smiled,

"Well a pretty face, that's a relief. I thought it was going to be some spotty young lad trying his chance like last time. They just wont take no for an answer. Come and sit down, tell me a bit about yourself, I'm Cy, short for Cyrano but no one uses that."

I explained I was travelling to see the country but needed work and a place to live for a while,

"Ever tended bar before?"

"No I haven't but I'm willing to learn."

He looked at me then sighed and smiled,

"Hell why not, give it a go. Billy will help you for the first couple of days wont you Billy?"

The guy behind the bar smiled,

"Sure it's not that hard, the waitresses got the hard job."

"You sure you wouldn't like to work the other side of the bar, the guys would really like you"

I shook my head emphatically and he chuckled,

"I don't blame you. Billy will show you your room and tomorrow you start at lunchtime. Its quieter then so you'll have time to learn the ropes."

Billy took me out back and up a flight of metal steps to a battered green painted door and opened it waiting for me to go through first.

"Second door on the right, bathroom is next door. The key is in the lock, I'll see you lunchtime tomorrow."

Thanking him I went into my room surprised how clean and comfortable it was. There was a bed with fresh smelling linen, an overstuffed arm-chair, built-in closet, hot plate, mini fridge, and a little table. The curtains fitted and also smelled fresh, better than I'd dared hope. I unpacked and went to check out the bathroom, it too was spotlessly clean with a stack of fresh towels, a shower stall, toilet, and small wash basin. I was tired so I washed up and went to bed dreaming of Jasper and his friends.

I was woken by car doors slamming at midnight but I went off to sleep again and the next time I woke up it was sunny outside. I got showered and dressed then went out to get breakfast, the town was quite busy and I soon found a diner sipping gratefully on my first cup of coffee as I waited for my breakfast, scrambled eggs on rye with crispy bacon. I found I was starving but then remembered I hadn't eaten since the preceding lunchtime. I would have to get into a routine starting with grocery shopping. I grabbed bread, butter, cheese, milk, and a huge jar of coffee then added some apples and went to the checkout. The girl at the till was happy to chat, I think a new face in town was a novelty. I found out her name was Cindy and Billy was her boyfriend, she underlined that fact and I smiled.

"I'm not looking for any relationship, still getting over one"

She smiled then looked out the window at a movement,

"Now that's what I call a truck and what's getting out is pretty impressive too."

I turned to see the shiny pick up parked across the road, Jasper leaning against the hood watching me.

"Thanks I have to go, my friend is waiting for me"

She gaped,

"He's a friend? He is gorgeous, does he have a girlfriend?"

I laughed,

"Yes he does and she's joining him soon"

"Pity!"

I was still smiling as I put my bags in the truck and walked across the road to join him, my heart beating faster at his gaze.

"Would you like to join me for coffee?"

I looked at him,

"You don't drink coffee"

"No, but you do, and I'd like to talk to you"

"OK sure"

He took my hand and we walked to a café close to the feed store slipping into a booth opposite each other.

"So you got settled"

"Yes thanks."

"And you'll be staying a while?"

"Looks like it. How long do you plan on staying?"

"A while."

"Waiting for your girl to arrive?"

"Something like that. Bella would you like to come over at the weekend? We thought we'd have a picnic. I could pick you up here at 6.30."

"I'd love to. Can I ring you Saturday afternoon? Just in case"

He nodded,

"Sure you might get a better offer"

I laughed, but I didn't want to tell him I wasn't working at the feed store, I had a strange feeling he wouldn't be happy to think of me at the bar.

We sat quietly as I drank my coffee but it was a companionable silence then he moved.

"I have to go, Peters got a new stallion arriving today and I promised to be there."

"OK I'll see you on Saturday.

He leaned in and touched my cheek with his hand.

"Getting your Bella fix?"

He laughed,

"I guess so, see you"

I watched as he walked slowly back to the pick up followed by every pair of female eyes more or less but he was seemingly oblivious and then he was gone.

I realized I needed to hurry or I'd be late for my first day on the job.

"Mondays are always slow Bella so I'll have plenty of time to help you. Then by the weekend you'll be up to speed.

"The weekend! What do I get as days off?"

He pulled down a piece of paper with names and days on it. Following down with his finger he stopped on a name,

"You get Mary's days, so that's Sunday and Wednesday but if you need time this week I'll cover for you."

"I was invited out by my friends on Saturday but its fine. I'll put them off till Sunday."

Although it was quiet I didn't have time to think about anything but pouring beer and mixing cocktails.

"Funny but we get quite a call for those, especially the girls at the weekend."

"I'll never remember all this."

"Sure you will, it'll be so you can mix them in your sleep"

I worked straight through until closing time when my feet hurt and my back ached. I was glad to fall exhausted into my bed and slept without dreaming at all.

The next day went the same although I didn't see Jasper which disappointed me. I wondered if his girl had turned up and that thought gave me a pang of jealousy. I rang but only Charlotte was there and asked if I could come over Sunday instead. She said it wasn't a problem but didn't have time to talk because she was waiting for a call from a horse breeder. When I put the phone down I wished it had been Jasper who answered just so I could hear his voice. My shift at the bar was busier today but I concentrated hard and didn't make too many mistakes. I got hit on by a couple of customers but just smiled and ignored the comments. Why did men assume you were available and eager just because you worked behind a bar? One guy in particular pestered me all night and I didn't want to complain so I asked for Billy's advice.

"Tad's a pain in the ass. Try to ignore him and keep the bar between you and you'll be fine. He thinks he's Gods gift to women."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Bella

Tad was good looking and muscular but I didn't like his eyes, they were hard and cruel so I avoided him as much as possible. The next day again no Jasper and I felt kind of hurt, I'd really wanted to see him. Work was busy and again Tad was there leering at me, I ignored him and his friends took the mickey out of him which only infuriated him more. Billy was off and I was working with Jon who wasn't as friendly although he helped me out when I got stuck. When he wasn't serving he sat on a stool in the corner reading.

"What's your book?"

He lifted it so I could see the title,

"Great Expectations? I like that story."

"Yeah, I like Dickens. I'm doing an on-line course in English Literature. Maybe then I can get out of here"

"You don't like the town?"

"I don't like some of the people."

He shot a look at Tad,

"Yeah I know what you mean."

When I finished my shift Tad was waiting out back and grabbed me so I ran my shoe down his shin and he gasped in pain letting me go.

"Back off. I'm not interested Tad."

I ran up the stairs and locked myself in my room. Was he going to be a problem? I hated the fact he was spoiling things for me, I'd started to like the job and the people I worked with but there was always an ass hole to spoil it.

I went in the Feed Store with a list from Cy the next day and as I came out I bumped into a solid object coming the other way. I looked up into Jaspers smiling face.

"I'm sorry Ma'am. Can I make it up to you with a coffee."

We went to the same place as last time but this time he was full of news about the new horse. I understood very little but got lost in his Southern accent and golden eyes and it was with a start I heard him at last

"I have to go. Can I walk you back to the store?"

I looked at my watch, Cy's stuff should be ready to pick up by now so I agreed and he left me at the door with another dazzling smile.

"See you Sunday Bella."

I watched him drive off then went inside and picked up Cy's order taking it back to the bar and seeing Tad's car parked in the lot. He was talking to Cy who was shaking his head and I heard the tail end of the conversation,

"No Tad, she works behind the bar, leave her alone."

I groaned, he was still in hot pursuit. He turned hearing my footsteps and smiled brightly

"Well here's the little lady herself, why don't we ask her? I thought you might be better off the other side of the bar but Cy tells me you don't want to"

"True. I like the bar work"

"But you're so pretty you'd entice more customers if you were waiting on tables"

I shook my head,

"Not interested but thanks anyway."

He wasn't happy but he slouched off to nurse a beer in the corner by the pinball machine.

"I'm sorry Bella, he's got a thing about you. Be careful"

"Is he dangerous?"

"No but he tends to think everyone thinks the same way he does."

I smiled,

"I've seen that before, I'll just avoid him."

I tried very hard but it was so difficult, he kept popping up. I even stayed after my shift to avoid him loitering about waiting out back for me. By Saturday I was sick and tired of him. I was working earlier for a change and had hoped to avoid him altogether but no, there he was and more persistent than ever. In the end I lost my temper,

"Tad, go away, leave me alone I'm not interested."

His friends sniggered and I saw his temper rising so I steered well clear glad I was off the following day. As my shift finished we heard shots and everyone ran out to see what was happening. Some one drove up from the direction of the Feed Store.

"There's been a robbery. Girl got shot and it looks bad."

Some of our customers ran off to see for themselves and I found myself alone in the lot with Tad. I moved to pass him and he grabbed me, keeping his shins clear,

"Now Bella, try being nice to me, you might enjoy it."

"Piss off Tad"

He smiled and pulled me close to him. I tensed and brought my knee up but he turned so I only caught him on the thigh.

"Oh you want to play? Good, I like that in a woman."

This felt like deja vu and I couldn't believe it.

I struggled but he was too strong and he was getting more excited by my fighting. I couldn't relax hoping he'd ease up on me and the next thing I knew my head hit the huge metal rubbish bin at the back of the bar and I saw stars. Tad's hand was inside my shirt pawing me and I tried to fight him off again but he slammed me back into the bin again. I felt blood trickling down my neck and as his mouth touched mine I spat at him and he brought his hand round hitting me across the face with the back, his ring cutting into my cheek as it hit. Then he brought it back and hit me again, my head bounced off the metal once more and the world started to spin as I fell. I felt his hands on my clothes ripping at them in his eagerness and I brought my hand up poking my finger straight into his eye.

He fell back with a scream of agony and I curled into a ball holding my tattered clothing around me. I felt his boot connect with my ribs and felt a crunching as my breath was knocked out of me then as if from a distance I heard a shout and running footsteps. There was a final kick and I heard Tad run off then hands rolled me over and I opened one eye to see Billy looking down at me cursing.

"I rang 911, hang on Bella. I saw it, I saw who did this to you."

He held me until the ambulance and police arrived telling them what he'd seen. Then I was accompanied by a police officer in the ambulance to the ER. I heard voices as I drifted in and out, something about the shooting at the Feed Store and the girl being dead. It seemed I'd been lucky, if I'd got that job that might be me in the morgue instead of here on a stretcher. I felt the ambulance come to a halt and felt my self slid onto another trolley and wheeled through the doors. I tried to open my eyes but only managed one and could only see blurred lighting as it flashed overhead. Other voices mumbled in the background and then I felt the sting of a needle and the pain floated away with my senses.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Jasper

We heard about the shooting as Peter put the radio on in the pick up. The girl in the store had been shot and was critical,

"Bella"

It felt as if a red-hot iron bar were pushed through my chest, she couldn't be shot, she couldn't die, I had to get to her and Peter drove as fast as he could to the hospital, we'd be too late at the scene, the paramedics would already have taken her away. I didn't even wait for Peter to pull up but jumped from the pick up and ran into the reception where reporters and others were all milling around waiting for news. A doctor came through as Peter joined me and I could see the news in his expression.

"I'm very sorry but the young lady from the feed store died a few minutes ago. The shotgun blast to her chest was fatal."

I felt my knees buckle and Peter took me to sit down on one of the plastic waiting area chairs. Why had we suggested she take the job? We were responsible for her death and I'd lost my mate before I even declared my love for her.

Peters tug on my arm didn't register at first as I felt the waves of sorrow washing over me. Then he shook me,

"Major some thing's wrong with this."

I looked up at him uncomprehendingly,

"What?"

"This girl, the one who was shot, it's not Bella"

"What? I saw her go in, you told her about the job."

"Well I don't know what the fuck is going on but the girls parents are here and they certainly didn't just materialize from Forks or Jacksonville."

"Not Bella? Then where is she and why didn't she tell us she wasn't working there?"

"Did you ask her?"

"Well no but..."

Peter hushed me and turned to look at a young guy standing at the desk,

"Come on"

He dragged me up and approached the guy,

"Excuse me but did you say you were looking for a girl named Bella?"

He started then turned to look at me,

"Yeah, she came in just after the girl from the Feed Store"

"Where from?"

"Sorry?"

"Where did she come from and why?"

"She works with me at Cy's bar and there was a guy who was trying it on. I think he tried a little too hard and she fought him off or at least tried to. When I went round the back he was kicking the shit out of her."

Peter

I grabbed The Major and held on tight,

"Why? Do you know her?"

"This is her boyfriend"

The guy looked at The Major,

"Oh, I didn't know she had one, she never said."

"Where is she?"

He shrugged,

"They think she's still in with the doctors, we just have to wait. I have to give the cops a statement too so I guess I'll be here for a while."

"Who was the guy who attacked her?"

He looked at me warily,

"Tad, Tad Nelson. He's the son of one of the ranchers out to the west of town."

"Yeah I know him, I bought a horse from him a while back. Thanks."

The guy walked over to the Police Officer standing by the E.R door and introduced himself and they moved into one of the side rooms while we went to the desk.

"This is Bella Swans boyfriend. Can you tell us anything about her?"

The Receptionist looked up ready to give me a hard time so I tried a little vampire dazzle on her and her expression softened.

"Well I can't tell you much she's still in with the doctor but I think she got a good beating by the sound of it. Tad's a nasty piece of work."

"He's done it before?"

"Not like this. Most girls give in without a fight, this one wound him up."

"Are you saying it was her fault?"

The Majors voice was full of anger,

"No, not at all. I was just saying..."

"Best not to say anything" I looked at her name badge, "Shirley. But could you let the doctor know she has someone here?"

She nodded smiling at me seductively and I returned the look, keep her sweet and on our side for now. Pulling The Major to a seat I pushed him down.

"Keep your cool Major or you'll be kicked out of the hospital. Let's wait and see what the doctors say."

I kept a hand on his shoulder, feeling his anger and worry soaking into me, his body shaking slightly with the tension. I saw Shirley go through the swing doors and when she returned she approached us.

"If you'll follow me the doctor will talk to you in a few minutes."

"Thank you Shirley."

She smiled and blushed as she took us through to one of the relatives rooms.

"Can I get you anything? Coffee?"

"No thanks we're fine."

She went out reluctantly and I was relieved when the door shut.

"He is dead."

Three words that breathed a death sentence for Tad Nelson.

"Later. Let's see Bella's OK first."

He nodded and closed his eyes struggling against the overwhelming sense of rage that I too could feel. A few minutes later the doctor came in looking grave.

"I'm Dr Hart and you are Bella's boyfriend I understand"

He held his hand out to me so I shook my head and pointed to The Major who shook hands briefly,

"How is she doctor?"

"Well she'll live, her injuries are extensive but not life threatening. We had to put her out for a while to set her arm and strap her ribs so she won't be conscious tonight. When she does wake up she's going to be in a lot of discomfort even with pain killers."

"What are her injuries doctor?"

He noticed the menace in The Majors voice and stepped back slightly,

"A few broken ribs on her left side, a broken radius on the let arm, extensive bruising mainly to the left side and facial cuts and bruises. her left eye is swollen and closed, the other bloodshot but not injured and I'm afraid she has a broken jaw so she can't talk for now. We did X-ray her head but there doesn't seem to be any fractures to her skull although she has a very deep cut on the back of her skull and bruising. I think that's about it, oh yes four broken fingers on her right hand, I think they were bent backwards as she fought off her attacker. It looks a lot worse than it is, let me assure you."

"Can I see her?"

The Majors voice had softened.

"Yes of course. Follow me."

It sounded to me like the bastard had done his best to beat her to a pulp and he was going down hard for that. He was a dead man walking, his fate only delayed a short while.

Jasper

I followed the Doctor, her injuries echoing in my head, how close to killing her had he come? I should have been there to watch out for her but Peter told me to give her space to make up her own mind about me. I blamed myself for listening to him. Trying desperately to control my emotions I took a deep breath as the doctor opened her door.

"Please try not to disturb her, sleep is the best healer of all."

I nodded and walked over to the bed looking down on the slight figure sleeping peacefully. Her arm was plastered and I could see the edge of the rib strapping through her hospital gown. Her face was the worst of all. One side was swollen out of all recognition, the eye lost in the swelling amid the dark bruising. Her jaw looked lop sided and I saw that it had been wired to keep it in place. One hand, unmarked except for the cannula in the vein lay over the covers and I took it gently, sitting carefully on the edge of the bed. She continued to sleep as I explored her emotions. Under the anaesthetic she was fairly settled although every now and then I felt a spike of terror. Calming myself I projected it into her and felt her level out. How could a man do this to a woman just because she rejected his advances? Peter touched my shoulder,

"I'm going out to talk to the doctor and that guy from the bar. I'll be back"

I nodded never taking my eyes from her face, it killed me to see her in pain, abused by a scum bag who was due to meet The Major very, very soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Peter

I walked out and caught the doctor before he went off duty.

"I'll be paying Bella's medical bills so no problem with anything she needs. I'd like her moved to a private room with a dedicated nurse until she's fully awake. A room with provision for someone to stay with her, either her boyfriend or my wife. We'll be contacting her parents in a few minutes."

"Oh good only the police were asking for contact details and Billy from the bar wasn't able to tell them much."

I nodded going over to the Cop I'd seen talking to Billy.

"I understand you want some details about Bella Swan."

We went into a side room and I gave our address as the contact then promised to ring her parents straight away.

"She's estranged from them but I'll ring her father up north."

The cop didn't seem too worried, he'd got enough for his report and that's all he seemed to care about.

"What about the guy who did this?"

"We don't have any witnesses until Miss Swan wakes up to give us some details"

"What about the guy from the bar, Billy?"

"He was too far away for a positive Id."

"But you know it was Tad Nelson?"

"We will be talking to Mr Nelson but without a positive Id there's little we can do."

He went off and I wondered if he was on the Nelson payroll.

As I walked outside to call Bella's father a guy walked up,

"You with Bella Swan?"

"I know her, why?"

"If you know what's good for you, you'll tell her to forget what happened. It was a mistake, but sometimes people make mistakes, sometimes they make the same mistake again."

"Are you threatening her?"

"No, just telling it like it is"

"And you are?"

"A friend"

"Oh right, a friend. Well you tell Tad to make sure his business is all settled real quick."

"Is that a threat?"

"Nope that's a cast iron fucking promise."

He looked at me trying to out stare me but he was a mere beginner and soon went slouching off to get in a car with three other guys. As they passed me I got the you're dead salute but just laughed. It wouldn't even be a work out taking the four of them.

Taking out my cell phone I rang Forks Police Department and asked for Chief Swan. I was put on hold for a few minutes then a voice came on asking my business with the Chief.

"Tell him it's about his daughter Bella."

He was on the line in seconds,

"Who is this?"

"My name is Peter Whitlock and I'm a friend of your daughters. She's been involved in an incident and she's in hospital."

"What happened?"

"She was attacked outside the bar where she works by a customer who wanted a little too much personal interaction. She wasn't raped but she was beaten up. Her boyfriend is with her at the moment. I'll give you her doctor's name so you can check up on her."

"Did she ask you to ring me?"

"No she's still under the anaesthetic and she has a broken jaw but we thought you'd want to know."

"Have you told her mother?"

"No"

"Then don't. She'll go crazy. Are you staying at the hospital?"

"Her boyfriend Jasper is. He's paying for a private room for her."

"OK tell him I'll be there as soon as I can arrange things here. Thank you for ringing me Peter."

"Its OK, I'd want to know if it were my daughter."

"Do you have one?"

"No, my wife and I have no children."

"Oh sorry. I'll see you at the hospital?"

"I'll be in and out but Jasper will be there."

"Has he been with Bella long, this Jasper?"

"On and off you could say but I'll leave it to them to tell you the rest."

When I went in to Bella's room it was very peaceful, she lay sleeping with her hand in The Majors and his head on her pillow beside her badly bruised left side.

"You OK Major?"

He nodded but didn't move,

"I rang her father at the Police Station, I thought he ought to know"

He nodded again.

"I told him you were Bella's boyfriend, it seemed the best explanation for now. He's coming down as soon as he can get a flight. I'm going home to fill Char in. If you need us ring, otherwise I'll be back tomorrow."

Bella

I kept drifting in and out, hearing voices then silence and at first I hurt, every inch of me was screaming a different pitch through the morphine but then I felt a cold hand in mine and the pain was soaked up like a sponge and taken away, I felt it leaving my body and I struggled to open my eyes but it was just too hard. Then I heard my dads name but Peters voice. Was it Peters cold hand in mine? I didn't think so somehow, then I felt a weight on the pillow beside me and smelled a vaguely familiar scent. I tried to take a deep breath but that was way too painful so I kept them shallow but I knew who sat beside me, who was taking my pain away and I wanted him to stay so much that I tried to speak only to find I couldn't move my jaw. I managed a strangled whisper "Stay Jasper" and I knew he heard because he squeezed my hand very gently,

"I will Bella. No one will hurt you again, I promise."

His last word tailed off as I went under again but I knew he would be there when I woke up next and that was enough.

Charlie

I soon arranged cover and spoke to Bella's doctor before I flew down, he told me much the same that Peter Whitlock had but in more detail including the fact her bills were being paid by the Whitlocks and her boyfriend Jasper Whitlock was with her constantly. I wasn't sure I liked this, after all where was he when she was attacked? I'd have a few questions for him when I arrived.

When I landed I was surprised to see a guy standing with a card proclaiming Chief Swan held up and went over.

"Hi Chief Swan I'm Peter Whitlock. I thought you might appreciate a lift to the hospital"

"I need to arrange a hotel first"

"No need. We'd be only too happy if you stayed at our place. It's only a twenty-minute drive to the hospital from there and you can use our car whenever you like"

I was a little awkward but he seemed genuine enough so I agreed and he drove me straight to the hospital.

"Third floor, room 12. I'll see you up there when I find somewhere to park."

Still feeling shell shocked by everything I went up to Bella's room and knocked gently on the door. It was opened by a familiar face and I stepped back slightly shocked,

"Jasper Cullen? Sorry Hale isn't it?"

"Yes Chief, you remember me".

"I've got a good memory for faces son. You are Bella's boyfriend? For how long?"

"A while, but we lost touch for part of that time, my fault not hers. We'd only just got back together when this happened."

"I heard she was working at a bar?"

"Yes but I didn't know that. I was under the impression she was working at the Feed Store. I wouldn't have let her work at the bar if I'd known"

"Son there's one thing you should know about Bella by now. No one stops her doing anything if she's decided."

He smiled a little ruefully.

"I was getting that message."

I went past him to Bella's side. She was asleep and she looked terrible,

"What did he hit her with? A Mac truck?"

"His fists and feet it seems but he wont be getting away with it"

"What do the Police say?"

"There are no credible witnesses except the guy who worked with her and they say he was too far away to make a confident Id. They're waiting to speak to Bella but the doctor says it will be a while before she can communicate properly."

I nodded and took the seat at her side touching her hand with mine. She pulled back sharply and her hand hunted round the covers until it found Jaspers who had come the other side and reached over to her. Once she had his hand she relaxed again.

"So where are the rest of the Cullens?"

"No idea, I left the family a long time ago Chief."

"And where are you living?"

"With my friends Peter and Charlotte"

"Do you work?"

"I freelance as a travel writer and I break horses."

"Really? Well I guess it pays the bills. Talking about which, are you paying for Bella's medical care or are your friends?"

"They are for now but I will be paying them back. I'm liquidating some stocks and shares for that purpose".

"Stocks and shares? Aren't you a bit young to be into that?"

"I was left some money by my parents and invested it."

"What were your plans for you and Bella?"

"I was waiting for her to decide that when this happened so I guess I'll be waiting a little longer."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Charlie

The doctor came in then and I asked to speak to him privately, I only had Jasper's word for the fact he was her boyfriend. His and that of his friends, the Whitlocks. After speaking to him I went down to get a coffee in the hospital cafeteria taking time out to think. According to her doctor Bella would be laid up for some time, she wouldn't be able to work which meant she had nowhere to live so I thought it might be best to have her flown back home with me. An air ambulance wasn't cheap but I would be able to keep an eye on her and she wouldn't be beholden to the Whitlocks, in case she didn't want to associate with Jasper any longer. Something about his story rang false to me although I believed that he cared for her. That much was obvious in his face. I must have been deep in thought because I jumped when a voice beside me spoke,

"You OK Chief?"

"Oh hello Peter. Yes, I was just thinking about taking Bella back to Forks with me"

"Oh, can I ask why?"

"I just think I'd like to see her well again before anyone puts pressure on her to do anything"

"Such as?"

"Continue a relationship which seems a little odd to me. They were together then he left and now he's back? It sounds like Edward Cullen all over again to me and he still bugs me about her."

"He's in contact with you?"

"Yes. He rings every few weeks to see if I've heard anything. He almost caught up with her at her mothers a few months ago but she'd moved on and no one knew where."

"Maybe she moved to keep away from him?"

"Maybe. If that was a hint I have to tell you I have no intention of telling him where she is."

"Good, I'm pretty sure Bella isn't interested in talking to him."

"You are? Do you know something I don't?"

"Probably, but about Bella? Only that she isn't interested in Edward Cullen and I think she'd rather stay here. It would be better for her."

"Oh why?"

"Because she will be closer to Jasper and he is good for her. He loves her."

"Yeah? We'll see. I think I'll get a room in town, it might be better all round."

"Your choice but the offer still stands."

"Thanks all the same. I'm going back up now so maybe you could take your friend for dinner or a walk while I try talking to my daughter."

Peter

So Charlie was going to be difficult. I went up and persuaded The Major to join me for a while, Charlie more or less telling him he wanted a private talk with his daughter. He walked outside with me then stopped.

"What?"

"Just tell me what he plans on doing."

"He's taking Bella back to Forks, home as he sees it. He's worried you might be influencing her while she's here and that she'll feel she owes you for what you're doing."

"Taking Bella back to Forks.? Then I'll go too."

"I don't think the invitation was meant for you too."

"But he can't stop me going"

"No true, but he can stop you seeing his daughter while she's unable to speak for herself, don't forget he's a cop."

"What do I do then?"

"Go and stay out of his sight. See Bella when you can, in secret, and wait until she's recovered then ask her."

"Ask her?"

"Fuck you are thick sometimes Major. Ask her to marry you."

"Do you think she'll say yes?"

"Well personally I'd say no if you asked me but then you aren't my type, she's your mate for fuck sake, of course she'll say yes. Why do you think she's been driving round the country all this time if not trying to find you?"

"I hope you're right Peter"

"Trust me, I'm always right and when I'm not, I'm almost right."

Bella

I woke up and Jasper wasn't there, but opening my eyes I saw Charlie. He smiled at me,

"Hey Bells, you really should look after yourself better kiddo. Peter Whitlock rang to let me know what happened, he seems a nice enough guy. The doctor says you're going to be laid up a while so I'm arranging for you to be flown back to Forks where I can look after you."

I groaned, why? But he didn't understand me.

"I know you're in a lot of pain but as soon as I get you home we'll sort things out. Sue and Emily have already offered their services as nurses so you'll be looked after. The flight is set for tomorrow afternoon as long as your doctor says you are OK to travel."

I couldn't argue, I couldn't even shake my head it hurt too much but I wanted to scream at him to leave me alone. All I wanted was Jasper at my side not hundreds of miles away from me. I closed my eyes in frustration feeling hot tears scalding my face and heard dad call a nurse who gave me more pain relief which only made me more sleepy and frustrated. I tried writing no with my finger but dad just picked it up thinking I wanted to hold his hand, it was too warm, too impersonal, but by now I was too sleepy to pull away and I drifted off to sleep away from my pain, physical and mental.

Jasper

I tried to speak to Charlie when we went back to Bella's room but he brushed me off, he had arrangements to make but he did ask Peter if he could clear Bella's room at the bar and bring her stuff to his hotel. I went with Peter to the little room she had but someone had beaten us to it. Obscene drawings and words had been scrawled on the walls in spray paint and all her things were shredded or covered in paint too, even her few books had been pulled apart and sprayed. Cy the bar owner was very apologetic, someone had broken in the night after Bella was injured and done this. He hinted although he wouldn't say outright that it was Tad Nelson so Peter and I decided to visit the guy. His dads ranch was a few miles west of town and Peter knew the layout because he'd been there to buy a horse.

We watched from a distance until Peter was able to point out Tad to me. He was going out in his car with two others and they headed our way so we set up our own little road block. Our pick up was parked across the highway as he drove up and he blew his horn loudly a few times gesturing us to get the hell out of the way. Peter and I walked to the sides of the car and opened the two doors.

"I don't have a problem with your friends so they're free to go."

He looked at me and laughed,

"You gonna take me on pretty boy?"

I looked over the top of the car at Peter and he studied me,

"Now you see I never saw him as pretty but then it takes all sorts. I didn't know you swung both ways"

I looked at the two friends who had got out of the car,

"You have one minute to make your minds up before I start ripping limbs off."

They looked at each other then Peter pointed to one of them,

"Not him, he's the one who tried to warn me off, he stays."

The third looked at the other two then took off running.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Jasper

"Right, out Nelson."

He smirked as he got out of the car and swung at me but he was way too slow and he'd telegraphed his move. I smiled back and shook my head,

"Tad you have no idea what you are doing but I'm going to give you a free lesson in how to beat up someone properly. A lesson I learned so many years ago I forget."

"Oh about a hundred, maybe even more Major."

"Thanks Peter."

Tad was looking a little less sure of himself now. I think the rank of Major startled him somewhat.

"Now I'm a Southern boy and we learned to respect the fairer sex at our mothers knee. You never hit a lady, ever. You treat them with the softest touch like a delicate flower. You obviously never learned that lesson so I'm gonna teach you it now."

Peter grabbed the other guy and held him tightly,

"You watch and learn, it might just save your life."

As Tad swung again I caught his hand and twisted it slowly until I heard the bone snap. He screamed but I ignored it.

"You broke Bella's arm so I break yours."

I pushed him to the floor and before he could scramble out of the way I kicked him hard in the ribs several times feeling the bones crack with each kick, an eye for an eye.

He was screaming and coughing, trying to curl into a ball to protect himself but I dragged him up by the hair and put my hand around his jaw.

"You broke that girls jaw by kicking her in the face, I want to see your pain so I'm going to do it with my hand. He tried to pull free of my grasp but it was useless. I squeezed relentlessly and he gurgled before hearing the crack as the bone shattered. I dropped him to the floor and looked at Peter,

"What do you think Captain? Has he learned his lesson?"

Peter dropped to a crouch beside the groaning man and lifted his head up to shrieks of pain.

"Nope don't seem like it to me Major."

I nodded.

"Me neither."

Within seconds he stopped squirming, the final kick snapping his neck.

Then I turned to the other guy who had been too petrified to run.

"Have you learned your lesson?"

He nodded frantically and I looked at Peter who also nodded,

"I think maybe he has."

I walked slowly to him and took his face in my hand,

"You listen to me good, you saw what I did to your friend?"

He tried to nod his head and I smelled ammonia, he'd peed his pants.

"That's nothing compared to what I'll do to you if I hear you told anyone about what happened here. If I ever see you again you are a dead man, if I hear of you ever touching a woman with violence I will find you and kill you. Understood?"

He nodded wildly

"I can't hear you"

"Yes I understand."

"Good, now I suggest you get your belongings and go tonight that way I won't see you again and have to kill you."

I shoved him hard enough to knock him backwards several feet then he scrambled back to his feet and ran as if the devil were on his heels and maybe he was.

"What do we do with this piece of shit?"

Peter kicked Tad's limp body.

I picked it up and threw it in the car unscrewing the gas tank and punching a hole in it from underneath before watching as the gas started draining onto the road. Looking at Peter he smiled and took his lighter out flicking it a couple of times as we watched the gas trail snake across the road. Then he threw it into the gas and it burst into flames running back towards the car and it was soon engulfed in flames. We watched for a few seconds then got in the pick up and drove back to town fast enough to avoid the emergency services.

Charlie

The cops came to speak to me the next morning, suspicious because the boy who'd beaten Bella had been found in his burned out car and his two friends were both missing. They soon tracked my movements, I'd been at the hospital at the relevant time and apologised for having to do so.

"Was it deliberate? Murder?"

"We're not sure yet but it looked like he'd had a good beating before the car was torched. The doctor who looked at the body first thought his neck was broken along with several ribs, his jaw and his arm although until he does a proper Post Mortem he can't be sure. We'll check on Bella's boyfriend and the Whitlocks but it's not a great loss to the world and it wasn't his first beating."

I watched as they sauntered out, wondering if it had been Jasper and Peter. They didn't strike me as particularly violent men but the injuries were so similar to Bella's that it was suspicious.

Thinking of the two of them conjured them up along the corridor only this time they were accompanied by a woman, she must be Peters wife.

"I just had the cops here, Tad Nelson was murdered yesterday and his car set alight."

"Really? So there is justice in this world"

Jasper sounded callously indifferent and Peter didn't seem any more concerned. He introduced his wife to me and we went into Bella's room together.

She lay back in bed and I could see she'd been crying again, she must be very distressed. Jasper went to her, kneeling down and taking her hand in his. She pulled free to trace something on his hand so he concentrated then nodded and turned to me,

"Bella doesn't want to go back to Forks"

"Oh, and you know this how?"

He beckoned me over and put my hand flat on the sheet, his touch so cold I thought he must have really bad circulation.

"Concentrate Chief"

Bella's finger spelled out words on the back of my hand,

"No home, No Forks, stay Jasper."

I looked into her bloodshot eye, the other still swollen shut,

"You want to stay here with Jasper?"

She tried to nod then traced "Yes" on my hand. I sighed disappointed and turned to him,

"It looks like she's staying here then but I'm not leaving her yet so I guess I'll take you up on your offer of hospitality if it still stands"

Charlotte smiled and took my arm,

"Good. Now you come with me and I'll take you shopping, I have no idea what you like to eat Charlie. I can call you Charlie can't I?"

I was putty in her hands!

Bella

I was so grateful that Jasper had understood me, I wanted to thank him but I couldn't talk, it was too painful. He helped me sit up enough to drink some soup through a straw and I felt so helpless. He read my emotions because he stroked the unbruised side of my face and spoke to me softly,

"Bella, don't Feel helpless, you just need help for now. One day I might need the same from you and don't forget you held out the hand of friendship and trust first. For now relax and let me take care of you."

I sighed feeling calm and peace flood into me as he eased my pain and distress.

Peter walked over and crouched to look in my eyes,

"Bella you look like a fucking train wreck. Anyway just to let you know that your problem has been take care of."

I knew what he meant and although I knew it meant Tad was dead I couldn't regret Peters words.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Charlie

I drove back with Charlotte to their house, Peter she said would make his own way back later. It was a huge log cabin with a fantastic view over the mountain range beyond. My room was really a mini suite with its own bathroom and seating area although Charlotte asked me to join her downstairs once I'd settled in.

"Charlie you are going to find us rather strange but I need to ask you not to ask any questions and just accept what you see. I know I've just confused you but it will become clear. I can't explain why certain things are as they are without putting you in danger. Are you good with weird?"

"Weird? I'm not sure I understand the question."

"Never mind. Let me just tell you that there are certain things we don't do the same as you and while you are here you will notice them, please just accept them because if you start asking questions then we will tell you but that will put you at risk."

"Are we talking anything illegal?"

"No, we break no laws usually with a slight caveat which I can't explain. Let me give you an example, we don't eat or drink like you. Please just accept this. The food in the house is for you so please help yourself. I had some things in for Bella too so feel free to raid the fridge or cupboards any time you want."

"Does Bella know you don't eat or drink?"

"Yes."

"Did she question it?"

"Not of us, no"

"Is it a religious thing? A cult?"

She laughed,

"No Charlie, no cult thing."

"OK I guess I can live with that little mystery."

"Thank you Charlie. Now dinner."

There was plenty of food to choose from and she had me a steak and salad ready double quick and a beer to chase it down. After seconds I sat back from the table groaning.

"You're a mean cook Charlotte"

"Thank you Charlie. That means a lot to me. Now would you like dessert or would you rather watch TV? We have satellite so there's plenty to choose from."

"I don't think I could eat another thing but I'd like to watch a game if that's OK."

"Our house is your house while you are here. Help yourself because we won't always think to ask you."

I thanked her and went through to the lounge area turning on the huge plasma TV and flicking through until I found a basketball game to watch. During the adverts I looked around the room and my attention was taken by a set of photographs on a bureau in one corner. Getting up I strolled over to look at them. They were old black and white photos apparently showing Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte dressed in clothes from the twenties or thirties. I smiled, I'd seen these fake photo's before but never quite so professionally done. I was still looking at them when Charlotte came in and she smiled,

"You like our photos?"

"Yes, they're very good. I don't think I've ever seen any quite this convincing before."

"Convincing?"

"Well yeah, usually you can tell they're fakes"

"Oh right yes. Did you find a game?"

I went back over to the TV.

"Yes thank you. Do you have to pick the others up from the hospital later?"

"No they'll find their own way back when they're ready."

"Oh right, a case of don't ask?"

She smiled and nodded

"You're getting the picture Chief."

The game was half over when Peter wandered in with a "Hi Chief "to me and a kiss for his wife.

I waited for Jasper to follow him but it seems he was alone.

"I take it Char has been looking after you Chief?"

"Charlie will do."

"I kinda like Chief, but if you prefer Charlie"

"No, either's fine. How was Bella when you left?"

"She's OK as long as Jasper's there with her, she relaxes in his company. I know he may not be your idea of an ideal suitor for your daughter's hand but he's a good man Chief. I've known him quite a while and he's never let me down yet."

"Quite a while?"

I looked at Char who smiled at me and I nodded back,

"Don't ask?"

"Don't ask Charlie."

Peter looked at her and seemed to understand what was going on.

"Oh right, sorry Chief. You have to ignore some things I say, they lead to awkward questions and I see Char has already warned you"

"Yes she has and I'm trying to ignore anything that's too weird or confusing."

"Wow your life here is gonna be complicated. Anyway care for some company and another beer?"

I nodded,

"Yeah that would be good. I spend a lot of time on my own in Forks since Bells left so its nice to have some company, however strange. Will Jasper be back later?"

"That depends on how late the nurses do their rounds. He'll stay until Bella gets her goodnight shot then he knows she'll be out till morning and he feels able to leave. He cares Chief."

"Yeah I got that. I'd like a chance to talk to him though informally."

"He's not one for cosy chats really Charlie"

I looked at Char,

"Don't worry I wont quiz him too deeply"

She smiled then looked at the clock,

"I think I'll take a run out for a while. You be OK with Peter Charlie?"

"Sure but isn't it a bit late to be wandering around on your own?"

She smiled at me and shook her head,

"I'm perfectly safe Charlie, trust me."

Then she kissed Peter and was gone.

"So what did Char tell you?"

"Not a lot, just asked if I was good with weird then that you don't eat or drink like I do and that I should just accept what I see and hear without asking questions because the answers would put me in danger."

"That about covers it"

Peter was in agreement with his wife on this it seemed.

"Do you ride Chief?"

"I did when I was younger but I haven't in a long while, why?"

"I thought you and I could take a ride tomorrow morning. Visiting isn't until after lunch anyway. I could show you our land and the horses."

"I'd like that. Thanks."

"No problem. Oh by the way, we don't sleep either so you just go up when you get tired. Don't wait for us to go or ask you. Its your house too while you stay so feel free to come and go as you please."

"You don't eat, drink, or sleep? OK, weird, I get it."

I waited up until Jasper got home about midnight and he looked surprised to see me.

"Chief"

"Jasper, how's Bella?"

"Sleeping peacefully but her ribs were giving her a lot of pain this evening."

"Did you get her extra med's?"

"No I helped with the pain and she settled."

"You helped her?"

Peter looked at me and I put a hand up.

"I know, accept the weird. Right I give up. See you all in the morning."

As I went up the stairs I heard Jasper's voice

"What have you told him?"

"Nothing, Char told him not to question the weirdness and he'd be safe."

"And he accepted that?"

"Yeah, the Chief's cool. Don't get stressed out, at least Bella's staying here and maybe you'll be able to tell her just how things are now. You're looking better these days"

"Bella's here, how else should I feel? I can't lose her Peter."

"You won't. The girls crazy about you. She grips your hand as if she's scared you'll disappear just calm down."

I carried on into my room wondering at the conversation I'd just eavesdropped on. I couldn't argue with the fact that Jasper was in love with my daughter, nor that she was in love with him or at least that's the way I saw it. I fell asleep thinking about all the weirdness, no food, no drink, no sleep. What were these people? Aliens? Ghosts? Big Foot in disguise?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Bella

By the next morning I was feeling better. My ribs didn't hurt so much and the swelling had gone down sufficiently for me to open my eye at last. The sun was shining through the window and just caught the edge of Jasper's face causing it to glow like it was lit from within. I gazed at him while he sat eyes closed concentrating on taking my pain away. I squeezed his hand and he opened his eyes and smiled,

"Awake at last sleeping beauty. Are you feeling any better?"

I squeezed his hand, our code for yes and he smiled wider.

"Good, time for breakfast"

He held up a beaker of energy drink and I rolled my eyes.

"As soon as the wire comes out you can eat and chat away. Until then its this and silence so come on."

As I drank slowly and painfully he told me about Charlie staying at the house. If he'd known he was in the company of three vampires he might not be so complacent although Char had told him a little. Enough that he could stay there without any problems about meals or sleeping arrangements.

I spelled out my question on the back of his hand and he smiled.

"He and Peter watched a basketball game and he drank a few beers, not phased by Peter not drinking too. He seems content to leave the questions as long as he knows you are OK. I don't know how long he's staying, that's down to him, the invitation is open-ended. I think he was debating whether to tell your mum or not."

I gripped his hand tightly scribbling "No" over and over

"Yeah that's pretty much what he decided."

I relaxed, the thought of Renee around a houseful of vampires and a stressed Charlie was more than I could take.

"You know the nurse did provide a pencil and a pad for you."

I wrote on his hand again,

"OK I can live with that, my hand is better than a pad and pencil. I have to say Id' rather be holding your hand than a pen."

I scribbled,

"Yes you can ask me what you like, you know that."

I thought for a few minutes then wrote very slowly and deliberately, his eyes opened wide and he looked at me stunned.

"You want to know how long I've known you love me. I didn't, not really. I knew how I felt and I knew we were being drawn to each other but I didn't know how you felt about me. Are you sure? You've had one experience with the vampire world. Are you sure you want another? Especially with someone like me?"

Jasper

Her eyes caught mine and I couldn't look away as she wrote on my hand again, this time even slower and more deliberately.

"It's not the same? How?"

"Edward was a boy, a selfish controlling boy,"

"What about me then? Remember who I am and what I've done Bella."

Her eyes were still locked with mine.

"I make you feel complete? Its how you make me feel. Bella, it's not the right time and certainly not the right place but I have to ask you, will you allow me to be your companion in life?"

Bella

My yes was large and emphatic as if it were being shouted loudly.

He smiled and kissed me gently, my whole body aching for him although I knew it couldn't be more than the chaste kiss, not at present anyway. I watched as he tore a page off the pad and started to twist it then tried the slightest smile, which still hurt like hell, when he threaded the paper ring onto my wedding finger.

"I know it's not much but until we can go get a ring it will have to suffice."

When Charlie came in later he was amused by my paper ring and looked at Jasper jokingly,

"Boy I've seen some cheapskates but that takes the prize."

I tensed but Jasper merely laughed,

"Its only temporary, until Bella gets out of here and we can go shopping for the real thing."

"Then I guess congratulations are in order you two."

My dad kissed me gently on the cheek and shook hands with Jasper not even flinching at his cold hand. There were hidden depths to my dad that I was only now beginning to see.

"Bella I have to go back tomorrow, I can't get any more leave for a while but I'll come back as soon as I can and in the meantime I'm leaving you in the capable hands of the three stooges."

Peter laughed at that,

"Well it's not the worst name I've been called Chief."

I reached out for Charlies hand and wrote on the back of it with my finger,

"Yeah I love you too kiddo."

A few days after Charlie left the doctors finally took the wire off and I could move my jaw again. It still ached but felt better than it had and I could finally speak and be understood. Jasper had waited outside while the doctor cut the wire away and checked my jaw for range of movement. As soon as he was allowed in again he came over and kissed me gently on the lips.

"Now that's better. It was like trying to kiss you through razor wire before."

I smiled and tried to form words rustily,

"Thank you Jasper for everything. Without you I would have been lost."

"Hey, its you and me remember?"

He touched the paper ring I'd refused to take off and I smiled.

"I like that, it has a good ring about it."

"Tomorrow I think you can be discharged," was the best sentence I'd heard from the doctor and Jasper promised to be here waiting at lunchtime. I wouldn't be seen until late morning so that was the earliest I could get out. He was going hunting so he wouldn't have to leave me once I was out and I couldn't sleep that night, but lay awake listening to the swish of the nurses shoes along the tiled corridors and the soft whoosh as the doors closed. I'd been offered a sleeping tablet but I felt uneasy at the thought of sleeping and I had no idea why.

It must have been the early hours when I finally dropped into an uneasy doze and the first thing I knew someone was in my room was the feel of a cold hand over my mouth, pressing down hard enough to make my jaw hurt. I opened my eyes and above me stood a red eyed red haired vampire that I knew only too well. Victoria had finally decided to take revenge for James death. I had forgotten all about her over the last year and I guess I'd hoped she'd heard I was no longer with Edward and forgotten about me too. Her smile was cruel and predatory as she looked into my shocked eyes then she leaned over me and whispered in my ear,

"Hello Bella, I bet you didn't expect to see me here. I've been watching your father for a while now, hoping he would lead me to you. It looks like you upset someone else, you seem to have a habit of doing that. We're going to have a lot of fun you and I, playing hide and go seek with Edward."

I tried to speak but she pressed down harder and shook her head.

"I'll do the talking, you listen. I know you left him but he's still looking for you. He still loves you Bella but does he love you enough? Well lets find out shall we."

I felt her cold arm around my back, crushing my slowly healing ribs together and I groaned

"Hush now, you don't want to be responsible for the deaths of the nurses on duty do you?"

I shook my head and she grinned maliciously.

"I thought not. You hold life far too important Bella, still it helps me I guess."

She lifted me up and went to the window looking out into the darkness then jumped out, landing cat like despite my weight.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Bella

Across the car park was a dark panel van and she opened the back doors and put me inside

"There's a blanket and a mattress in there so you should be comfortable enough for our little road trip. If you're a good girl I may even stop in a while so you can get something to eat."

As the door slammed shut I began to cry, I felt so helpless, my body was still recovering from the beating it had received from Tad and Victoria's less than gentle mode of carrying me had started the muscles and bones aching again. My jaw was very tender and I could feel a jagged pain in one of its hinges so I tried to keep my mouth as still as possible. I had no doubt that Victoria planned to kill me but first she wanted me to play cat and mouse with Edward. I wondered if Jasper would smell Victoria's scent in my room and recognise it. Even if he did though I had no idea how he could track me. Once in the van my scent would be lost and he would have no way of knowing which direction we had taken.

There was a small gap in the door close to the bottom and thinking quickly I pulled off the strapping from my wrist and bit through it, leaving a small. patch that I pushed through the little gap hoping it had hit the road and not snagged on the vans bodywork. Working slowly because I couldn't tear the strapping easily but the initial bite had caused too much pain to try tearing it that way, I wasn't able to leave a trail as often as I would have liked but I did manage to tear strips off and push them out at irregular intervals until I felt the van slow to a halt. I could hear voices in the distance but too far away to be alerted by banging or cries for help so I stayed silent but carried on working on the strapping.

The door opened slightly a few minutes later and a wrapped burger and plastic bottle of soda were pushed in before the door slammed closed once more. By the light that had given me a chance to look round the interior better I had seen a patch of rust around a hole in the panel separating the driving compartment from the back. I prayed it would be sharp enough to cut through the strapping and slid over there on my belly, my ribs protesting at the hard surface. I sawed back and forth and pieces of strapping fell to the floor. When I thought I had enough and we had traveled too far from the last piece I slid back across to the hole by the door and started feeding them out one at a time at five-minute intervals, checking the timing by counting slowly in my head.

When the strapping was all gone I started on that around my ribs hoping they were mended enough to be without any protection now. As I sawed through it I cut my finger and wrapped a piece around it. I didn't need to be bleeding when Victoria finally opened the doors. We drove on for what seemed hours only stopping once more to throw me another bottle of soda and a sandwich. I felt hot and uncomfortable, my muscles ached and my jaw was becoming more painful by the hour. Biting the strapping had been a really bad idea. I felt the painful side of it and could feel it was swollen again so I tried laying down with the good side of my face against the thin mattress but it jolted too much so I sat up and held my face in my hands which helped a little but I'd now run out of things to leave a trail and I felt too sick to do more. I just hoped Jasper and Peter would be able to follow as far as I led them then hunt for me.

Soon after I decided this we came to a halt and the doors were opened and I was pulled out to stand unsteadily in the middle of an old warehouse complex. The sun was out but weak and watery, I could hear dripping so I guessed it had been raining. Birds flew between the buildings and the wind blew scraps of paper and plastic across the concrete roadway which was choked with weeds.

"I hope you like your new home Bella. I went to a lot of trouble to make it comfortable for you. All we gave to do now is wait."

I looked at her questioningly.

"I sent Edward an invitation to join us, of course I didn't tell him exactly where we were, but he's a clever boy. He'll work it out eventually and until then you can sit and think about what I'm going to do to you. I will be killing you, an eye for an eye but I decided that Edward should watch, it will be fun. Now come on."

She dragged me limping into one of the buildings which had lost part of its roof and in one corner was a metal container obviously used as an office at one time. Now it contained a mattress, a bucket, and a table full of sealed packets of food and bottles of soda. There was no form of lighting, only a window into the warehouse which gave a little light through the grime. Smiling Victoria pushed me in and slammed the door shut.

"Have fun Bella. How long you are here and how long you live now depends on your boyfriend Edward Cullen."

I heard her move away and tried the door but it was thick wood and locked from the outside. Moving to the window I cleaned a peep-hole and realized it was made of plastic so I couldn't break it with a table leg if I could even break one off. Looking more closely I saw the table was metal and bolted to the floor. I couldn't see any way out so I sunk down on the mattress and sobbed my frustration eventually falling asleep despite my pains and dreamed not of Edward but Jasper coming to rescue me.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Edward

The first I knew there was something wrong was when I got the note through the post. On the outside was a picture of a smiling cat and inside a short letter,

"I have the canary. Try to find her before I clip her wings. James will be avenged. Victoria.

I cursed, how had Victoria found Bella when I couldn't and what had she done with her? There was nothing else written on the card but there must be a clue somewhere in the note. I studied it for hours but I couldn't see what, then I turned the card over and saw the tiny printing in the corner.

Printed in Challis, Idaho.

Was that the clue? Did I need to go there? It was all I had so I took a flight out and drove to the town looking for the printing works. The town was obviously run down and tired and there was nothing obvious. No sign to a printing works so I called in at the local Post Office for directions. The clerk behind the counter had no idea what I was talking about so she called through to the back and an old-timer came through grumbling as he did so. She asked him and he started to laugh,

"Boy you are about thirty years too late. That printing works closed down about then, threw a lot of people out of work I haven't heard that name in years."

He gave me directions to the old works which hadn't yet been pulled down and I drove out sure I would find Victoria and Bella here but I was disappointed. The place was just rubble with a few structures almost standing but no sign of any human or vampire. I checked the place out but I couldn't find any clues as to where to go next so I drove back into town and found the old guy again, sitting outside the Post Office in the afternoon sun.

"You find what you were looking for?"

I shook my head,

"Sorry about that. You could try the new printing works. They tried moving to a new location but it didn't work out. After that another company took the name"

"Who? Do you remember?"

"Can't say I do, it was something to do with animals I think. Deer Leap printers I think that was it."

"Do you know where they were based?"

"Now you're asking, let me think, it was on the edge of a town I remember that. Philly I think but I don't know that they're still operating these days."

"Never mind, thanks for your help."

"No problem. Say why were you asking son?"

"I'm trying to trace someone I think might be employed by them, or connected with them in some way."

"You have a name? I might be able to help."

"Swan, Bella Swan, or Victoria but I don't know her other name."

"Oh, you a friend of Victoria? You should have said. What's your name?"

"Cullen, Edward Cullen"

"Oh right. I have something for you. Victoria left it here but said I was only to give it to a man named Cullen if he tried to trace the printing company out of the area. I almost missed you."

"Well what do you have? I'm running short on time."

The guy fumbled in his pocket and came up with a creased and dirty envelope. Victoria must have been planning this for some time. I took the envelope from him and ripped it open impatiently while he stood looking expectantly at me. Realizing he was waiting for a tip I grabbed a few dollars from my pocket and handed it over. Looking down with a smile he sauntered off happy. The note was short and sweet. Just an address in a town close to the state line. I looked at my watch and realized it was close to dusk so I set off immediately. If this was another derelict mill I might have to hunt for the next clue and all the while Bella would be in Victoria's non too caring hands. I had to find her and rescue her before Victoria got bored with her game of cat and mouse and killed her.

Jasper

I drove to the hospital just before lunch, eager to get Bella out and back to Peters where we could look after her but when I got to her room it was empty, the bed stripped and her chart gone. Finding a nurse I recognised I asked but she said that Bella had discharged herself, leaving a letter for the doctor to that effect. No one had seen her leave but she certainly wasn't in the hospital this morning. Alarm bells rang immediately, Bella wasn't mobile enough to get herself out of the hospital without being seen, even in the middle of the night. Going back into her room which had already been disinfected for the next patient I could smell another vampire and I felt myself shudder. I recognised this scent although I'd only smelled it once before, on a field during a baseball match, Victoria!

She had traced Bella here and snatched her from the hospital. Going to the window I looked out, the drop was a good one but not beyond a vampire even with a human in tow. Taking out my cell phone I rang Peter.

"Bella's gone. Remember the tale I told you about the tracker we killed in Phoenix? His mate has taken her."

"Give me ten minutes and I'll meet you"

"I'll start tracking, if she's in a vehicle we're going to have a problem."

I went out through the window scenting Bella in the alley as I stood. Her scent was noticeable until I got to the far end of the car park when it faded out, Victoria had a vehicle so which way was she likely to have gone? Peter and Char appeared a few minutes later so we split up hoping somewhat forlornly that there would be some clue as to direction. I ran for over a mile with no clue when my phone buzzed,

"Major I got a trail I think. Bella's resourceful and they're headed east."

I took off through the trees ignoring tree roots and any minor roads, I was going too fast to be seen by humans in any case.

Three miles east I caught up with Charlotte

"Peters on his way, he'll catch us up. I found this with Bella's scent."

She held up a scrap of strapping,

"Good girl Bella, lead us to you."

We couldn't go too fast in case we missed a turn off but by leapfrogging each other we were able to track fast. The trail headed east for a long time before the vehicle had obviously stopped for a while. When it started up again Bella had used the food wrappers as a trail before going back to the strapping.

"She's going to run out of strapping soon."

"Well lets hope they stop first. What worries me is that it was on her for a reason, without it she's going to be in pain."

"Better pain than untraceable or dead Major"

I guess I couldn't argue with Char on that point.

"So why didn't this Victoria just kill Bella at the hospital? Why take her away?"

"I think she's under the impression that Bella is Edwards mate and she's looking for revenge. I think she might want to kill Bella in front of him."

"Then shouldn't one of us be looking for him? Find him, we find Victoria and Bella"

"OK Peter you go see if you can trace Edwards movements."

"And just how the fuck am I supposed to do that? Do we have any idea where he was?"

"Start in Forks. Use your contacts and see if he's flown anywhere or rented a car. Come on Peter we're short on time here"

"OK, you go on. If I find anything I'll ring, if you do, check in. I'd like to meet this red-haired psycho."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Bella

I'd tried finding a weapon or a tool I could use on the door or thick plastic window but the room was clear of anything. Just the bucket, the mattress, and the bottles and packets of food. Stopping to take a drink I wished Victoria had provided some pain killers too but I guess I should be thankful I wasn't dead or dehydrated by now. As I turned the bottle top between my fingers, holding it tight to help with the pain as I opened my mouth just wide enough to trickle the liquid in, I realised it had a serrated edge. The metal was hard so it might work on the plastic window, scoring through it. A forlorn hope but it was all I had, that and a certain knowledge that Jasper would be looking for me. I knew he wouldn't stop until he found me alive or dead.

I went to the window and put the bottle top against the already scratched plastic and pressing hard turned it round and round. If the teeth ground off in seconds I'd know it was a lost cause but after three minutes the teeth, although wearing down, were still scratching the plastic. When the first bottle top wore out I undid another and kept at it. My ribs started to ache and my jaw flared with pain every time I swallowed but I kept at it. Better be in pain than dead ,and I had no idea how long Victoria would leave me here alone. Seeing movement in the warehouse I stopped and slid down to the floor but I didn't hear anything so I got up and peered out, it was a pigeon pecking at the cracked cement floor so ignoring it I carried on until my fingers cramped so badly I couldn't hold a top any longer. There was a round score in the plastic but I had no idea how thick the window was so I went to the mattress to rest for a short while, curling up and hugging my ribs trying to decide what hurt most, my jaw, my ribs, or my arm.

Peter.

I hit a streak of good luck almost straight away, my friend Seb who was a whiz with computers tracked Edward to Idaho and then on to a town just outside Philly. He was obviously following a trail of some kind and I could only hope it was one that Victoria had set for him which would lead to Bella. I hadn't said much to The Major but it occurred to me that Victoria might already have killed Bella and be leading Edward to her body or her grave. I knew he wouldn't stop looking until he found her, I just hoped it wouldn't be her lifeless body. If Bella were his mate as he thought then her death would mean the end for him too and that just wasn't an acceptable outcome as far as I was concerned. He'd waited too long to find her to lose her before they even made a start.

Ringing his cell I told him what I'd found out ,which fit with the direction they had traced Bella so far. Time being of the essence he sent Char on ahead to the town to see if she could pick up the trail while he followed it along. We couldn't afford the time to find we'd been mistaken and that they'd turned off before the town. I agreed to see if I could find Edward Cullen in the town and shadow him if I did. He would have the key to finding Bella handed to him by a vengeful Victoria. I wondered what she'd do knowing Bella wasn't Edwards mate but I guessed she'd still kill her and probably him too given the opportunity.

Bella

I must have dozed off because it was dark when I woke up,and it took me a few minutes to get my bearings. I drank some more warm flat soda and went back to the window feeling for the score I had made earlier. Surprisingly it was deeper than I had thought, giving me a little hope that I might get through although what good it would do me I wasn't sure. I'd never have enough time to cut a hole big enough to crawl through but I felt I was doing something at least. After a few more bottle tops and a few hours I felt the circle of plastic give and then come loose. The hole was just big enough to put a finger through but it was a start. I wriggled my finger through cutting it on the sharp plastic edge made by the serrated top and pulled but nothing happened, not that I'd expected to be that lucky. Then I tried pushing and I felt the plastic give a little and a spider web of cracks spread out from the hole.

The plastic had become brittle and the hole I'd made had weakened it. I pushed harder and the spider web grew until it reached the bottom corner. Taking one of the still full bottles I hit the corner and the cracks grew wider but the noise echoed through the empty warehouse and roosting pigeons flew around making noisy protests at their interrupted sleep. Hoping that Victoria was nowhere near I hit the plastic again and a diamond-shaped piece dropped to the floor with a dull noise. I waited listening hard but there were no footsteps or other noises so I hit the plastic again and this time a huge section from the bottom corner to the center flew out hitting the floor with a crash.

Not waiting to see if I had alerted Victoria I scrambled through the hole which was almost big enough but took the skin off my hands and cut into my shoulder as I forced my way out. I hadn't factored in the landing, as soon as my bad arm hit the floor, supposedly bracing me as I fell, it gave and I hit the floor with my head and ribs. Stars appeared before my eyes and I had difficulty breathing as the partially healed ribs protested the new outrage. I gave myself a few seconds to wallow in self-pity then picked myself painfully up and staggered towards the open portion of wall, climbing unsteadily over the collapsed wall to the outside.

The night air was cold and it was pitch black outside so I leaned against the rubble trying to make out my surroundings. It looked as if I were in a depot of some kind with several buildings in different stages of decay. In the distance to my right was a glow, maybe a street light as it didn't flicker so I headed that way slowly, tripping over debris scattered around that I couldn't see in the dark. Eventually I bumped into a chain link fence which rattled noisily, beyond it was an alley way and at the end of this the street light I had seen in the distance. I looked up and by the faint light I could see the fence was high and topped with razor wire so I couldn't get out that way. Deciding my best course of action was to follow the fence and try to find a break or a gate I headed right again, back into the darkness.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Edward

I found the disused printing works but the gate was heavily padlocked and I saw a sign warning of loose guard dogs. Was Bella in there? I stepped back and jumped the fence landing quietly on the other side, listening for the sound of paws on the compacted earth. Hearing nothing I went through the buildings one by one but they were all derelict, parts of walls caved in, doors hanging at crazy angles as the hinges rusted through, only one building looked as if it might hold something. It was the last building I checked at the far end of the compound. Its walls looked sturdy enough and the door was still intact so I approached warily all my senses alert. I couldn't hear any human heart beat or scent any vampires and I would recognise Victoria's scent easily enough. Pushing the door open I entered an office with a desk and chair in the centre and on the back wall in red paint was another address. I assumed Victoria had left the message although I couldn't smell her and cursed as I ran back out and over the security fence already tired of her games and wanting to find Bella before Victoria got tired of the game and killed her.

Bella

The fence seemed to go on for ever and my ribs slowed me down to a crawl, my hand ran along the chain link hoping with every foot to find an opening, a way out of this hell. Tripping over a timber unseen in the darkness I landed heavily on my bad arm and stifled a cry with difficulty. I swore if I got out of here alive I would never leave the house again without a torch and preferably a shotgun, I was getting a little sick of being the punch bag for the human and vampire scum. It was as I got up I saw a gleam of light in the distance, not broken up by the diamond criss cross of the fence. Saying a silent prayer I headed towards what was a break in the fence, leading out into the open. I climbed through the hole that had rusted through this portion of fence and almost fell onto the scrubby grass outside in relief.

The sky was getting lighter now and I knew it must be getting close to dawn. How long I would have to hide before Victoria found out I had gone I didn't know but I had to find a way of disguising my scent. Keeping still I listened and heard water running nearby, if I could get in the water and stay in there she might not be able to track me. It was a slim chance but the only one I had left so headed for the sound. A few minutes later I slipped off a bank into a culvert filled with cold running water. The freezing temperature made me gasp and shudder but it was the cold or Victoria, what a choice! I mentally tossed a coin, heads upstream, tails downstream. I headed downstream as quickly as I could, hoping to get as far as possible before my escape was discovered. As the sun came up I could see my surroundings, I was in a storm culvert headed away from the town into scrub land. Would I find somewhere to hide? Somewhere safe? Would Jasper find me? If not what could I do? I had no money, no phone, and no idea where in the country I was, what a mess!

Jasper

When I hit the town Charlotte had news. Peter had found Edward who was still being led a merry dance by Victoria while she had found the trail leading towards an old printing factory on the edge of town. She hadn't gone in for fear of spooking Victoria into acting hastily, putting Bella at risk. I couldn't wait for Peter to join us so Char and I went in, our keen sight not bothered by the dark all around us. We checked the buildings one by one but there was no sign of anyone being here and I began to wonder if we'd been wrong when Char called me over. In the corner of a warehouse was an office which seemed intact and I could smell Bella's scent but it was fading. The door was locked but a shoulder to it soon broke it open and inside were signs that Bella had been a prisoner here, a blanket was thrown over the mattress and the bottles of soda had all been opened although most of the contents were still inside. Baffled by this I looked around, the plastic window in the office was broken and I could smell Bella's blood, she had got through the opening and out in to the main building which meant she was on the run from Victoria somewhere, alone, frightened, and by the smell of it, hurt again.

"How did she get out through there with busted ribs and a recently healed arm?"

I shook my head unable to answer at first,

"Fear and determination I think."

Looking around I saw a few drops of blood on the floor, almost dry now, and followed them outside. Where the hell had she gone?

"Put yourself in her shoes Char, what would you do?"

She looked around and pointed,

"Head for the light."

I followed her over and by the fence we found another drop of blood.

"Now where?"

She looked both ways.

"Well she'll have followed the fence hoping for a break but she could go either way. I think we have to split up and try both ways. If you find a trail buzz me, I'll do the same."

We split up and I followed the fence to the right scouring the ground for any sign. When I came to a timber blocking the path I saw more blood, Bella had fallen over it in the dark. I buzzed Char and saw the break in the fence as she joined me and the sun banished the last of the shadows.

"Now what?"

I answered my own question hearing water running.

"She's going to try to lose Victoria in the water, hoping she wont be able to trace her, but which way?"

"Split up again I guess but keep an eye out for Victoria she must be close by."

Char went upstream while I followed the culvert down going as silently and invisibly as I could. Up ahead I saw movement then a flash of red. Victoria was searching down here for Bella too. At least she wasn't going to get to Bella before I had a chance to close the gap. Then I heard a cry of laughter

"Bella, come out. You really are a nuisance you know. Edward will be here soon and we don't want to disappoint him now do we."

There was movement from behind some rocks and Bella stood up, her hospital pyjamas soaked through and stained with blood, her jaw swollen and her arm hanging almost useless at her side, yet still she hadn't been cowed. She stood erect and defiant facing her worst nightmare and I loved her even more if that were possible. On her finger I noticed the paper ring, sodden but still there. Neither of them saw me, Victoria was focused in on Bella whose eyes were wide but more with anger than fear. If Id' been asked I would have said she looked totally pissed off.

"Go to hell Victoria. I already told you I'm not Edwards mate, I never was, you got the wrong couple."

"Really? And just who would your mate be my little kitten with claws. Who was so in love with you that they made that pathetic ring you are wearing? A little human somewhere crying for his lost little kitten?"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Jasper

"That would be me"

Victoria whirled as she heard my voice behind her and her eyes narrowed in disbelief,

"You? The great Major Whitlock claiming a human girl with a paper ring? I don't believe it. You're just covering for your brother Edward. Couldn't he work it out? Did he get lost on the way? I always thought he was a coward, sent you to fight his battle for him did he?"

"Oh no, I fight no ones battles but my own and that's my mate you are threatening Victoria."

"Liar. Your mate is the Cullen woman, Alice. I saw you together or did you forget?"

"I don't forget things Victoria but Bella is my mate not Alice Cullen so if you threaten her you'd better be ready to fight me."

I could see her thinking about this and deciding I was perhaps too much of a threat to be ignored. she made to run but I was there before she finished the first step.

"Going somewhere? What's the matter? Don't you want Bella any longer?"

"She's not Edwards mate so no"

"Now you see the trouble is that if you threaten The Major you'd better be prepared to finish the job cos he's a real nasty fucker"

Peter stood behind Victoria, a huge smile on his face and in the distance running hard came Edward.

Victoria's eyes flickered from me to Peter and on to Edward before returning to me.

"Too late to pull out now Victoria, the threat was made, my mate injured"

My arm snaked out so fast it was a blur and took her by the throat pulling her into an embrace and sinking my teeth into her neck. As a chunk of flesh dropped to the ground I twisted her ravaged throat and her head came away in my hand. Peter tossed me his lighter as Charlotte caught Bella who was about to fall. As the flames licked around Victoria's broken body Edward halted at Bella's side and put his hands out to take her from Charlotte.

"Back off Cullen before I do to you what The Major did to your friend."

Edward turned on Peter with a snarl but Peter just looked at him with a smile and crooked a finger.

"Come on then, show me what you've got Cullen"

Edward hesitated and Peter burst into laughter,

"A fucking coward, I should have known. Fuck off Edward before you get hurt."

"I came to save Bella. I insist on talking to her"

I stepped to face him and lifted a finger,

"You don't get to insist anything Edward. Bella's had enough. If you want to talk to her you wait until she's recovered"

"Yeah, then she can tell you to fuck off personally Cullen."

Edward rounded on Peter but found himself on the ground with a boot in the throat.

"Are you sure you want to continue this? Only I'm not like the Cullens. I finish what I start."

Edward looked over at Bella who was sitting on the ground in Charlotte's arms then shook his head slowly.

"I didn't think so."

Peter took his boot from Edwards throat and he got slowly to his feet.

"I still want to talk to Bella"

"Yeah well take a number there's a fucking queue."

They stood facing each other as I knelt down at Bella's side and touched her cheek with my hand. She pressed into it flinching as her jaw moved and I could see it was almost as bad as it had been when she had it wired.

"Do you want to speak to Edward?"

She hesitated then nodded, taking my hand and writing on the back as she had before.

"Yes please"

I nodded to Peter who moved for Edward to pass him and he too knelt beside Bella. I put her hand on top of his reluctantly, every fibre of my being telling me not to.

"She can't speak so pay attention"

He looked at me as she started to spell her words out to him, I watched interested to see what she would say,

"Go home Edward, Jasper won, you lost."

She took her hand away and put it back on mine.

"Take me home please."

I nodded and picked her up from Charlotte's tender hold carrying her in my arms her head on my shoulder out of the culvert and up onto dry ground.

"I'll get transport Major. Wont be long"

Char disappeared while Peter stripped off his jacket and wrapped it round her shivering body.

"She's gonna catch her death if we don't get her warm and dry soon Major."

The cold from my body wasn't helping matters but she wouldn't let go so I couldn't put her down. A hand came over my shoulder and put another jacket tenderly round her,

"I'm sorry Bella and I see you're right. Goodbye."

Edward walked slowly away as Peter pulled his jacket closer around Bella.

Bella

I was relieved when I heard Jaspers voice challenging Victoria and even more so when I knew she was dead. All that was left was to tell Edward it was over then I could perhaps get dry and warm and stay in Jaspers arms for ever. I was shivering so violently even with two jackets around me but I couldn't let go of Jasper. I was scared he might melt away that I might find myself back in that office, all this a dream. My teeth started to chatter which sent pain shooting through my jaw and as I shuddered my ribs ached terribly, God I felt terrible then a calmness and peace stole over me, was I dying? I looked at Jaspers tense expression and knew he was responsible, soaking up my pain and giving me peace in its place. I wanted to object but I couldn't form words, then I felt myself lifted, Char had arrived with a car and inside it was warm and cosy. Laying in Jaspers arms I drifted slowly off to a place where there was no pain, no cold, no discomfort.

Peter

Char had turned the heater on full and the warm air was starting to fog with the damp from Bella's clothes, We needed to get her in the warm and some dry clothes before she caught pneumonia so as soon as we saw a motel sign I got her to pull over.

"I'll get a room you drive in until you find somewhere to get Bella some dry clothes and a hot meal."

As soon as we had a room to take Bella to Char drove off, once inside I went through thankful I'd asked for a room with a tub.

"Strip the wet stuff off her and I'll run a bath, try to warm her up."

I saw The Major take the jackets off her as I went through praying the water would be hot enough. He carried her through as I turned the taps off and was about to lay her in it when I stopped him and addressed Bella.

"Honey I need you to feel the water and tell me if it's too hot."

She opened her eyes and dipped a hand in the water before nodding,

She didn't seem worried about being naked in front of us and I guessed she was just too cold and suffering too much pain to care much about anything. All I could see was a body battered far too much for such a small frame, bruises still covered her left side and her jaw was badly swollen but she clung tightly to The Major who had eyes only for her. I nodded and he lowered her slowly into the water keeping his arm around her shoulder and gripping her hand with his other. The shaking eased almost immediately and she stopped looking quite so pale. When she opened her eyes they found his and stayed there so I went out to wait for Char,

"Call if you need me"

He nodded not breaking eye contact.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Bella

The warm water felt good on my cold skin but I couldn't let go of Jasper totally, I needed the reassurance of his touch. I was way past feeling embarrassed at being naked in front of him or Peter, they were friends helping me not men leering at me although I couldn't imagine any man being turned on by this poor battered and bruised bag of bones. The warmth also eased the pain in my ribs and I was able to take deeper breaths. My jaw was another matter, that hurt like a bitch and I had visions of being wired up again unless I could do something about it. When Char got back with fluffy socks and a pair of thermal pyjamas Jasper lifted me out of the bath and offered to let Char help me dry and get dressed but I just shook my head wearily, I'd take his help above anyone else's.

Once tucked up in bed under a huge duvet and with a mug of hot chocolate and a straw I started to feel a little more human. Jasper had an arm around my shoulders his other hand lay on the cover and I put mine over it, spelling out the words I couldn't utter. He watched until I finished then looked into my face.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded gently to prevent shooting pains in my jaw,

"What?"

Peter came to sit my other side,

"What does she want Major"

He put my hand under his and gestured for me to tell him,

I spelt out the same request,

"Make me like you"

He smiled

"Fed up with getting your ass whipped Bells?"

I nodded again and he looked at Jasper.

"Well she's hurting pretty badly as it is and she knows what her request means so I guess its down to you."

I looked at Jasper as he touched my cheek very softly,

"If it's what you really want Bella but I have a condition."

I raised an eyebrow, about the only action that didn't hurt at the moment.

"Be mine for eternity. I love you Bella, be my mate, my wife."

My heart stuttered at his request, how could he have known my deepest desire?

I spelt YES in large letters.

"Well I guess you got your answer, just about shouted."

"We can't do it here though it's too public."

"OK, I'll make up the back of the car like a cocoon for her and put the heat on high. You start the process and Char and I will drive back to our place. It's a long way but she can't wait days in pain like this and if you take her to a hospital there will be lots of questions. We'll take back roads over the mountain and travel without stopping. It's not ideal but its the best I can think of. What do you say Bells?"

I nodded, tears leaking from my eyes and running hot tracks down my cheeks. Anything would be preferable to the pain I was in at present and at least the transformation would be over in three days, a wired jaw took considerably longer! I looked at Jasper who looked as if he wanted to demur but seeing my tears he smiled.

"OK but I'm holding you to your word. As soon as you wake up we're getting married."

I couldn't smile but I caressed his face with my hand.

"I reckon that's a yes Major. Give us a few minutes to get the car ready then you can start the process as soon as we get moving."

Jasper held me close as we waited, whispering how much he loved me and how happy he was at the thought of us being together for eternity. I just wished I could answer him with similar words but articulating anything better than a mumble was impossible and even that was excruciating.

Jasper

I needed to be sure Bella was making the right decision for the right reasons but it was her choice and I could feel her love for me overriding the pain and suffering and that would have to be enough. If she changed her mind about me afterwards then I would live with it, I couldn't force her to take me. I carried her out to the car, the back seat covered in blankets and a duvet like a nest and I lay her down then slid in beside her so her head was on my lap. I knew her ribs protested at the position but I needed access to her neck to start the transformation properly. My venom entering her blood supply at a main artery would lead to the faster transformation and I didn't want her suffering any longer than necessary. As the car pulled out of the motel lot I bent my head and kissed her very carefully on the lips then moved to her throat and bit down on her flesh. The warm blood flooded into my mouth and I couldn't help swallowing just a little then I concentrated on pumping in as much venom as I could. Holding on far longer than strictly necessary as a precaution.

As her body started to writhe I tucked her head under mine and held her tightly, pulling the agony from her and replacing as much as possible with calmness and peace as I had before when she was suffering. The writhing subsided to tremors and I knew I was making a difference although my own body screamed with the remembered agony of my own transformation, my mind trying desperately to throw off this suffering that wasn't mine. Clamping down against this natural reaction I closed my eyes and tried to leave the present behind and find a quiet place in my mind to take Bella's pain, far away from her.

Peter

Char drove the first leg while I monitored our passengers. I knew The Major was working his magic because Bella was quiet, only mumbling and shaking occasionally . His face betrayed the pain he was taking from her, the agony scoring deep lines on his brow and making his own body shake. As long as we weren't stopped for a routine traffic stop we were home dry. The roads we took were little used, especially this time of year so our chances were good. After a few hours Char and I changed places and the road got steeper and more winding, we saw a couple of trucks but they were going in the opposite direction and one even slowed to warn us of bad weather ahead. He glanced in the back and smiled thinking we had a courting couple there.

"They got the best idea."

I smiled and went on, glad that with the adverse weather we'd encounter even less traffic.

Bella

The pain started bad, even worse than my jaw but the intensity was short-lived as I felt Jasper in my mind, cooling the torture and taking it from me. I could hear my heart pounding fast and hard trying to flush the venom out of its chambers but all it did was to pump it more quickly into my other organs and flesh and I felt it changing, stiffening and heating to white hot. Why I wasn't burning like a flare I couldn't understand and the heat kept building but always shielded from completely burning through me by Jasper's cool presence. I would owe him big time for his help. I couldn't imagine going through this hell twice which was what he was effectively going through for me. All I wanted was for this to be over so I could be with him again as an equal, with no pain, no suffering, just the two of us together. My awareness of the outside world faded and all my brain could feel, or hear, or see, was the burning inside my own body. The heat climbed ever higher and I felt my skin blacken and peel from my bones.

Then suddenly everything was quiet and still, my body felt cool, my lungs were no longer sucking air in and my heart that had fought so valiantly had beat its last. I was dead to my old life and terrified of opening my eyes to my new one as a vampire. I could feel the rough texture of the blanket against my cheek, my jaw no longer hurt, neither did my ribs. I took an experimental breath and smelled the most wonderful spicy aroma very close to me. I could feel strong arms tight around me and a firm body close to mine. Jasper still held me although I couldn't hear the sound of an engine. Had we stopped somewhere or were we at Peter and Char's? Was I in the car or in a bed? I suddenly felt confused and scared, lost in a new and strange world. I heard a voice I knew but it was even smoother and lilting than before.

"Its OK Bella. It's over, take your time and open your eyes when you are ready. We're alone."

Somehow I already knew that, although I had no idea how I knew. The room, for it was a room I was sure, sounded empty except for the two of us. I moved my hand to touch Jasper's cheek and it felt warm and soft like mine in fact but I could feel its texture and as my fingers trailed down his throat I felt ridges marring its smoothness. I opened my eyes and gasped, colors were more vivid, textures stood out, things were in much sharper focus. His dusty blond hair looked like liquid honey flowing down the side of his face, the ridges I had felt scars, bite marks in his skin, something my human eyes had missed. I sat up very slowly taking stock of my body as I did so. Everything was working and there was no pain at all except for a burn in my throat but that was manageable for now.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Jasper

As Bella woke I felt her fear and tried to comfort her then moved away as she slowly sat up taking stock of her new improved body. My own was aching from being tense so long with her pain and my throat burned fiercely, I needed to hunt but not until Bella was ready then we would go together. Her red eyes stopped their scanning when they reached my face and she studied it. I knew she would see the scars her human eyes missed, running down the left side of my neck from jaw line into the collar of my shirt. I wondered if they would upset or frighten her and tensed in case she decided I was a threat and attacked but she amazed me by smiling and holding her hand out.

"You are even more beautiful than I realized Jasper."

I smiled somewhat confused, she wasn't acting like any newborn I'd ever come across.

"Bella, how do you feel?"

"Out of pain, great in fact"

She moved so rapidly she even surprised herself at the speed.

"Oh, wow!"

She had collided with me and now wound her arms around me pulling me so closely in my bones creaked in protest.

"Could you ease up just a little."

She laughed, then brought her hand up very slowly and threaded it into my hair, pulling our faces close and kissing me, at first timidly then harder and more demanding until I opened my mouth to allow her entrance. Her other hand slipped under my shirt to caress my back her touch lighting fires deep within me, a warmth spreading that I had never felt before and I kissed her eagerly until she pulled my head back and smiled,

"I need more"

I shook my head in response,

"You need to hunt first, aren't you thirsty?"

She thought about this for a second then shrugged,

"Sure but it can wait, I need you more than I need to feed"

That threw me completely, a vampire who put hunting second on their list. Before I could react she had knocked me onto my back and was straddling me, her hands pulling at my shirt ripping it in her eagerness to remove it. When the material gave she pulled it away impatiently and ran her hands down my chest, seemingly oblivious to the scars that covered it, usually a sign of danger that made vampires react defensively. Instead she leaned forward and ran kisses from my mouth down my throat and across my chest then moved downwards to stop at the top of my pants.

"Ah Bella, would you mind if I took them off only they're new and I really don't need you to rip them off"

"But I do" she whispered and sure enough within a couple of seconds she had me naked beneath her and continued her exploration the warmth within me stoking to white hot flames as her fingers touched my belly and lower, feeling my own desire for her and stroking it gently. I groaned, my mind on turmoil unable to concentrate on anything but the feel of her fingers running up and down my dick and the tension building inside me, eager for release. I thought she was going to bring me to a climax but she stopped just short as if knowing exactly when, then stripped off her own clothes and rubbing her naked body against mine. Self control I had plenty of usually but not where Bella was concerned and I tried to roll her over to give me the upper position but she was stronger than me and shook her head with a smile.

"This time The Major stays on the bottom, its my turn to control the ride."

"As she slid down on top of me I gasped again, the feeling of her holding me within her so tightly was mind-blowing and I tried to move, to twist again, but she just giggled and held me down by the arms before lifting her own weight up and down on me, my dick throbbing so hard I was amazed it didn't explode straight away. She kept this up for a few minutes her eyes becoming misty with her own desire and timing my move exactly I flipped her over and rammed into her as far as I could causing her to scream out. I rode her so fast I thought I wouldn't be able to stop and she grabbed my hips holding me down as she came herself, screaming in pleasure, her nails digging in to my hips as she did so. I managed a few more thrusts before climaxing myself with a grunt of satisfaction, feeling my seed forced deep into her warm body.

"I love you Bella"

It was all I could manage and she answered me equally breathlessly,

"I love you too and now no one will ever part us."

I felt the truth in her words, Bella and I forever.

We did eventually hunt and Bella was as graceful at this as she was in everything, there was hardly a trace of newborn in her. She hunted with me and shared our kills, something no newborn would have tolerated. After that we tried to make ourselves decent but it was a forlorn hope with my clothes in tatters although she managed wrapping my shirt around herself. It was only just long enough to cover her modesty and I was happy to follow her back to the house, with a view like that what else could I possibly do! Peter and Char were waiting for us, both grinning and Peter's eyebrow went up when he saw the state of undress,

"Well I knew those Elk were clever but I never knew they could strip your clothes off your back. I must try the same trail you took some time."

I wondered if Bella would be embarrassed but as she passed Peter she whispered,

"I had other thirst's and there are some predators out there you should watch for. The worst of all is The Major, he's wild!"

Peter burst out laughing as I followed her in, shrugging my shoulders but with a huge grin on my face. Char didn't say anything but put her thumb up, she was happy for me.

Once we were dressed again Bella took my hand and with a kiss only slightly less passionate we walked downstairs to join the others. Peters face was more sober now and as we sat down he coughed before speaking,

"I'm real happy for you two but we do have a slight problem on our hands and one that can't be ignored for long"

"Charlie?"

He nodded at me,

"Yep Major. He's gonna want to know where his daughter is and he's gonna want to see her which is even more of a problem. He knows we're weird but will he accept his daughter is weird now too? Bella, what do you want to do about Charlie because if he doesn't hear from you soon he's gonna be knocking on our door with a scatter gun."

Bella turned scared eyes to me,

"What can we do? If I tell Charlie won't it be putting his life at risk?"

"Yes, if the Volturi find out but if he can accept you without being told it would be better. Do you think he will?"

"He's a cop!"

"In that case we're fucked, we have no choice but to tell him."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Charlie

It had been too long since I heard from Bella and no one was answering at the Whitlock place, if I didn't hear soon I would fly down. When I got the call from Harry I was intrigued, he said he had something he needed to tell me, something very important so I arranged to go to the Res after work. The good part of that was Sue's home cooking, it beat microwave meals or the diner which was my usual fare. I tried the Whitlock's place again before I left but it was still on answer phone so I left a less than cordial message for Bella. I was getting annoyed now, didn't she realize how worried I was about her? As I pulled up outside Harry's I saw Billy's truck was there too and when I walked in I could see this wasn't just a social visit. Old Quil, Sam, Jake, and a few of the other young men were sitting in the small kitchen making it look even smaller. They greeted me cordially enough and nothing much was said as we ate but as soon as the meal was over we adjourned to the back porch where someone had added extra chairs and everyone sat in silence.

"So Harry, what's this all about?"

"Bella"

It was old Quil who spoke but it was Harry I was looking at,

"Bella? She's not here so what could you possibly have to say about her?"

"Charlie we need to tell you some very dangerous secrets and we need your word that you will never disclose what you hear tonight to anyone at any time. It's for your own safety as much as ours."

Finally I turned to Old Quil,

"Look, I'm a Police Officer so if what you are about to tell me involves any illegal activity then I can't promise and I wont promise anything without more information in any case. These secrets are pertinent to Bella?"

"Yes I'm afraid so Charlie but I need an undertaking that you will speak to us before you talk to anyone else about what you hear, that's the very least I will accept"

"And if not?"

"Then we can't tell you anything and Bella will have to take her chances."

"Bella's in danger? Is this to do with the attack on her by that guy at the bar? Because if it is then you can save your breath because I already know."

"I wish it were Charlie. In fact I almost wish that Bella had not survived her injuries"

I was incensed at that and got up ready to leave but Harry stretched a hand out to stop me,

"Charlie I know Quil didn't put that well but you will understand his words if you allow us to explain the problem."

I sat down still angry,

"Go on then. If what you tell me isn't illegal I wont tell anyone without discussing it with you first."

Quil nodded and sat back as Harry took up the story,

"This is coming far too late but we never realized how serious things had become until you came back and told us what had happened."

"About what? Bella's attack?"

"No Charlie, that's immaterial to our concerns"

"Really? Well you'll excuse me if I don't feel the same way"

"Charlie, your daughter is involved with creatures that are not only highly dangerous but manipulative too. I wish we had seen what was to come sooner. It may already be too late but we thought when the Cullens left things would be better, Bella would be out of danger. When she rejected Jake choosing Edward Cullen instead we spoke about it but as he was unwilling to do as she asked it seemed better to keep our counsel."

"What did she ask of Edward Cullen?"

"In order to answer that question we need to give you some background on the Cullens"

I went to stand again angry once more at their messing me around but Sam standing behind me put a hand on my shoulder to stop me rising.

"Listen Charlie"

"If we're going through that stupid legend again and your irrational hatred of the Cullens then save your breath I know it all by heart although no one ever explained the connection between the two."

"You will now understand because we have no choice but to include you in the select few who know the secret."

"You make it sound like the Masons or something."

"Its much more dangerous and secret than their organisation."

I waited for someone to fill me in on this big secret.

Old Quil nodded at Harry and he turned back to me,

"You know the legend of the wolves and the cold ones?"

"I should, you've told me often enough."

"Did you ever wonder if it might have a basis in truth?"

"No more than the X Files, no."

"Well it is, the wolves exist as do the cold ones."

"Really? Men who turn into wolves and protect the tribe from the monsters? Harry I don't have time for this shit."

"It's true Charlie, would you like a demonstration?"

I leaned back in my chair and laughed folding my arms

"Is that why we're out here? So you can pull a stunt on me? Make a wolf appear out of thin air?"

"Not from thin air Charlie. Jake would you?"

Jake went to stand out in the drizzle and his body started to shake violently, then the air seemed to ripple and standing in his place was a huge wolf, growling and snarling. I looked at Billy then back at the wolf only to find Jake there pulling on a pair of tatty shorts.

"Good effects. You gonna use them at birthday parties? I'll grant you I didn't see the strings."

"You don't believe the evidence of your own eyes?"

"Not when what they tell me is quite obviously a trick. No one can turn into an animal like that."

"We can, we're the guardians of our people"

I looked at Sam who seemed in deadly earnest.

"Guys turn into wolves? What are you protecting the tribe from? Little green men?"

"No Charlie, the cold ones...you know them better as vampires."

"Werewolves and vampires? Have you been drinking Sam?"

"If only...No Charlie they exist just as the wolves do, and the Cullens are vampires."

I got up so quickly my chair fell over with a crash,

"Bullshit! I've had it with this foolery. I'm going home get a beer and watch a game on TV."

"What if we're right Charlie? That means Bella is involved with vampires. She's in love with one and he loves her. You have no idea what kind of monster Jasper Whitlock or Hale or Cullen is but we do."

"Well excuse my ignorance but if they're vampires how come they haven't drunk the town dry by now or have you fought them off?"

"We have a treaty with the Cullens, they don't bite humans and we keep their secret from the humans."

"You're telling me the Quileutes turn into wolves and have a treaty with a group of vampires not to kill each other? Bella's running around with some of these vampires and suddenly you're worried about her? What kind of friends does that make you? If it was true you would have told me as soon as Bella got involved with the Cullen boy. Now excuse me I'm going home."

As I drove home from the Res scenes of Jake turning into a wolf played in my head again followed by Charlotte's words to me,

"We don't eat or drink, we don't sleep"

Nah it was crazy...or was it...there was definitely something odd about them but vampires! Why hadn't they bitten me? I had no treaty with them and they weren't covered by the Quileute treaty, not the Whitlocks. Even so by the time I got home I was feeling uncomfortable and went straight to the phone hoping against hope there would be a message from Bella. Well there was a message but it wasn't from Bella but from Charlotte.

"Charlie we just got back and I'm sorry you felt you had to leave so many messages. Bella is with us and she's fine although she does have something she wants to tell you. Do you think you could find time to come to us for a few days? Or if you prefer we'll come visit you. Again sorry for worrying you"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Charlie

I deliberated over a beer, Bella had something to tell me, was she pregnant? Did she want to tell me she and Jasper had got married in secret? Or did she want to explain that her friends were vampires? I was going as crazy as Billy and Harry! If they came here the Quileutes would know about it and it could be awkward so I thought it would be better if I were to get time off and go visit them. I had another beer then picked up the phone and rang the Whitlock place,

"Whitlock residence"

"Oh, Hi Charlotte its Charlie

"Charlie, good to hear your voice. I'm so sorry we worried you about Bella but I promise you she's fine. Would you like to speak to her?"

"Yeah sure"

Was I really talking to a vampire?

"Dad"

Bella's voice sounded slightly different, maybe she had a cold.

"Bells, where the hell have you been girl? I've been worried sick. Are you OK?"

"Yes Dad, I'm fine really."

"I'm gonna get time off work and fly down. Do you think it would it be OK to stay with Peter and Charlotte again?"

Was I really asking for a bed in a house full of vampires? Still I'd slept there before without coming to any harm, at least none that I knew of. I heard Peter shout agreement and said I'd ring with details of my flight.

As I shaved the following morning I checked my neck for bite marks before laughing at my own stupidity. Vampires! Werewolves! Next I'd find out Deputy Eddy was an alien! It was quiet at the station and I re organised the rota giving myself a week off to go see Bella. For years I'd had so little to do with her and now she was in my every waking thought. She may be a woman but she was still my little girl and always would be. If I found out anyone, and that included the Whitlocks were taking advantage of her they'd have me to answer to. I booked my flight and rang Charlotte with the details,

"That's fine Charlie. Peter will pick you up at the airport and bring you straight here"

"If that's OK yes. I have a few things I want to run by you and Peter anyway"

"Oh I think you'll have more than a few Charlie. Look forward to seeing you again."

Well that was cryptic! Or was I just becoming paranoid?

When I got home Billy's truck was parked outside and Jake leaned against the hood waiting for me. I scowled at him as I got out of the cruiser and slammed the door,

"Why am I not happy to see you Jake?"

He smiled,

"Guess you haven't forgiven me for my party trick"

"That would be one reason I guess. Well, you'd better come in, are you alone?"

"The others don't know I'm here. I wanted to talk to you in private."

He followed me into the kitchen and made coffee for us both while I put away my gun belt and took my boots off. We sat across the table from each other and I waited, sipping my coffee slowly. He hesitated then frowned,

"Chief I know you didn't believe what the others told you yesterday but I'd like to try to explain"

"This should be good, go on then Jake."

"Bella knows about us and the Cullens. Some of it she worked out for herself and some I told her, Edward Cullen filled in the final blanks. She still loved him and nothing any of us said influenced her then he left."

As I sat drinking the rest of my coffee with a beer chaser Jake told me an incredible story about Edward going to Italy because he thought Bella was dead, cliff diving for Gods sake! What else didn't I know? When he finished I sat stunned, unsure whether I'd just been told a complete fabrication or if he was telling the truth. Everything fit together with no problem.

"Jake are you telling me that you really did turn into that wolf?"

He nodded,

"And Jasper Hale is really a dangerous vampire but Bella knows and doesn't care?"

He nodded again.

"So what do you expect me to do about it? She's a grown woman and if you're right I don't stand a chance against these Whitlocks. None of it makes sense. Carlisle, a doctor, who is also a vampire? Well that's a twist on a tale in itself."

"Let me go with you and speak to Bella."

"No. This is my business, my daughter, and I think you have an ulterior motive son. You love Bella too. She's turned you down though hasn't she?"

He looked down and then nodded.

After he'd gone, realizing he wasn't going to get anywhere with me, I went through to the sitting room with a takeaway pizza and another beer. I turned the TV on but didn't pay it any attention, it reminded me of the evenings I had spent with Peter watching games while I drank beer and we talked. Had I really dissected a baseball game with a blood drinking vampire? It was like the Twilight Zone but I guessed this one wouldn't finish with the credits rolling! As I packed my case the next day I began to wonder how I would react when Peter met me at the airport, would I give myself away? Would he kill me if he realized I knew what he was? In the end I gave myself a headache thinking about it so I gave up, I'd worry about it when I got there.

My flight was delayed for two hours because of bad weather which didn't help my nerves and then we were almost diverted so by the time we did land I was a babbling wreck and sure enough Peter was waiting, a smile on his face and a wave for me.

"It's good to see you again Charlie. Let me take your case"

He picked it up as if it weighed nothing and I followed him out to the car. It was raining, but he wore no jacket or hat and the drops ran down his face unnoticed. As we drove out of the city, he threw me a couple of strange glances then laughed quietly.

"Someone's been telling tales out of school I see. Who told you about us Charlie?"

"About you? I'm not sure I understand what you mean"

"Oh I think you do, but it will make our task so much easier,"

"What task?"

"Not my place to say any more Charlie except that you are perfectly safe, as safe as you were on your last visit and I think you flew home in one piece from that didn't you?"

He was right, even if this crazy tale were true and monsters did exist I'd survived meetings with both types and Bella had been in close proximity with them and was still breathing too"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Bella

I was nervous waiting for Charlie to turn up, we'd hunted earlier in the day so I wasn't thirsty but I was concerned, Charlie would be my first human contact.

"Bella chill out, Peter and I are here and The Major, between us we can certainly handle you if you decide Charlie smells too good."

Jasper had promised he wouldn't leave me until I was certain my dad would be safe with me. I needed to be able to control myself or lose my dad forever, but how would he react to the new Bella? As I heard the car pull up outside I took a deep breath and held Jasper's hand a little tighter. I heard Charlies heart beating and smelled his blood which made my throat burn but I swallowed down the venom that flooded my mouth and reminded myself it was my dad not prey.

He came in with Peter and I could see he already knew something. He looked nervous and his eyes flickered between Jasper and me then settled on me and he frowned.

"You're looking good Bella. Something is agreeing with you."

I dropped Jasper's hand and walked forward very slowly to hug him. He froze but to his credit didn't flinch away from my touch.

"Shall we sit down? I'll get you a coffee Charlie"

Trust Charlotte to break the ice! We all sat down and Peter looked at dad before speaking,

"Bella, I think someone beat you to the punchline although Charlie is being a little coy about the details. Go on Charlie, get it off your chest, you'll feel so much better when it's all out in the open"

Dad took a deep breath and let it out noisily,

"Well I guess it all sounds a little crazy sitting here with you drinking coffee but I have to tell you that I was told a certain story by the Quileutes. A story that I found pretty crazy until I thought about it and my last visit. I guess the only way is to say it straight out. They told me their legends were true, that the guardian wolves and the cold ones actually existed. Then they proceeded with a demonstration, Jake Black turned into a wolf before my very eyes although I had to say I didn't believe what I saw at the time. Then they told me what the cold ones were, or are, I guess."

"So what are these cold ones?"

"Vampires"

The word hung between us awkwardly and Charlie smiled wryly,

"I guess the question I should be asking is are you vampires?

"If we said yes what would you do Charlie?"

Dad turned to Peter who had asked the question,

"I don't rightly know Peter. But even if you said yes I wouldn't feel any more scared. I stayed with you for a week before and you never bit me and believe me, I've checked."

He rubbed his neck nervously.

Jasper

I thought it might be better coming from me so I spoke up,

"Chief Swan"

"Charlie please"

"Charlie, we pose no threat to you but yes we are vampires, all of us"

It took a few moments for the significance of my words to sink in, then he looked at Bella.

"You too Bells?"

She nodded and rose to go to his side,

"It's what I wanted dad, to be with Jasper, as his equal for all time. I love him you see"

He looked at her then spoke to me,

"You changed her?"

"Yes, she asked me to. I love her and I couldn't bear to lose her."

"So I lose her instead?"

"No Charlie, not if you don't want to. Bella can cope around you and as long as you can accept what she is then there's no reason you shouldn't see each other whenever you want but she can't go back to live in Forks."

"Why's that?"

"Because she's stopped ageing, Bella will be this young and beautiful for all time."

He nodded,

"That's how come you seem so old for your years. You aren't really as young as you look, are you?"

"No."

"What about your mother?"

Bella shook her head emphatically,

"No. I'll just fade from her life, she's wrapped up in Phil so as long as I ring her from time to time I don't think she'll worry too much. Can you imagine her in a world inhabited by werewolves and vampires?"

He laughed at that,

"Yeah, Renee would just take it in her stride, as if it were the norm probably. She's always been a strange one."

"What about you Charlie?"

"I don't get you?"

"Will you be able to keep the secret? The wolves weren't wrong about the danger this information poses. Our ruling body, that's about as close as I can get to explaining the Volturi, have very few laws but the most strictly enforced is the one about humans being kept in ignorance of our existence. If they find out you are aware of us they will kill you and there's nothing we can do about that."

"If I don't tell anyone how will they find out?"

"Do you trust the wolves to keep quiet?"

"I know we've had a difference of opinion but I don't think for one minute they would put me in danger Jasper. Anyway what alternative do I have?"

"You could join us, stay in Bella's life for ever."

"You mean become a vampire too?"

"It's a possibility."

Bella

I hadn't thought about my dad becoming a vampire too but it held out the chance of keeping him with me.

"I don't know, I'll have to think about that."

"You'd need time to wrap things up anyway Charlie, or people would start looking for you and that we don't need."

He looked at me,

"What do you think Bells?"

"I don't want to lose you dad but it has to be your decision. No one else can make it for you."

Charlie

As I went to bed I thought about all I'd learned here today. These people certainly weren't like the vampires I'd watched in old horror movies when I was young but it still boiled down to the same thing, they drank blood, and only some drank animal blood. Could I choose a life where I might be taking human life instead of saving it, or at least trying to. On the other hand did I want to lose my daughter after finally reconnecting with her? I had friends back in Forks although fewer than I had a week ago, I had a job, a house, a life. Was I prepared to give all that up and start again? It was a difficult one but seeing Bella alive and well and happy did make it seem possible. I decided I needed a few weeks to make any decision. While I was here I'd discuss it with Peter and Charlotte, I didn't feel quite comfortable talking to Jasper or my daughter about it and had no idea why.

The next morning Bella and Jasper were absent,

"Hunting Charlie, they'll be back later."

"Hunting Peter?"

"Yeah, for animals, its like you going for breakfast in a truck stop, just more fun."

"Fun? OK Peter I need to ask you some questions about your life style"

He laughed at my choice of words,

"Hardly a life style choice Charlie, at least not for us."

"Are you willing to tell me how you were changed?"

He pursed his lips,

I guess so, my story isn't complicated really. I was minding my own business, living my life chasing girls and helping my family on the ranch when it was attacked. We lived close to the Mexican border although we knew strange and frightening things were whispered about the area but we had nowhere else to go. Anyway one day they attacked, my parents and little sister either died or ran away, died I guess and I was confronted by the most dangerous creature I'd ever seen. I guess I knew who he was because his name was whispered in connection to any atrocities in the area. I was lucky I guess because he was looking for new recruits for his army. I was bitten and changed, and a while later I met Charlotte and my life changed again. We were given the opportunity to get away from our leader and we ran. For a while we were nomads just roaming around, then we found this ranch and settled down, at least for most of the time. We still go walkabout every so often, mainly to feed. You see Charlotte and I still hunt humans."

I digested this nugget of information,

"Don't worry though, we are very choosy, most of our victims are the type of people you hunt only when we hand out justice they stop permanently."

I nodded,

"So who was this creature who changed you? Did you ever hunt him down?"

Peter laughed loudly and looked at Charlotte before responding.

"You could say that Charlie. I spent a lot of time and effort getting through to him"

"Did you kill him for what he'd done to you?"

I couldn't, you see I'd grown to respect him, I was his right hand man before I ran and our escape was only possible because of him."

"So he wasn't a monster after all?"

"I was Charlie. The monster of nightmares. Whatever you saw on the films about vampires was tame in comparison."

I turned to see Jasper and Bella in the doorway and he looked very serious.

"You changed Peter?"

"And Charlotte and thousands of other innocent humans."

"Why? Why so many?"

"Because I knew no other way at the time and because I was good at it"

"Good? You were the best Major don't be modest. Charlie The Major was never bested and he's still remembered by a lot of other vampires, most of who don't ever want to meet him in the flesh."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Charlie

I was stunned by Jasper's words, he'd been responsible for the transformation or death of thousands? Peter smiled at me,

"He's turned over a new leaf Charlie. Bella's the first human he's changed since he left Maria."

"Maria?"

Bella took a seat beside me as he told me his story and I guess as it unfolded I started to feel sorry for this young man who had joined up to fight for what he believed was right and ended up as a monster moulded by his creator. How he'd broken away I had no idea but I guessed it had taken nerves of steel and an iron determination.

"And now you only hunt animals?"

"Yes, it's easier for me."

"Don't you crave human blood any longer?"

"Every day Charlie, but its the price I pay each time I kill a human that's the overriding incentive to stick to animals."

When he'd finished explaining his gift to me I wondered that he had survived the torture, it also gave me something else to consider, how overwhelming the urge to feed on human blood might be. Bella explained that she coped fine on animal blood but as Peter pointed out that was because she had never tasted human blood or felt the satisfaction of a thirsty quenched as a result of it. They were quite open about everything, talking of human versus animal blood as if comparing cuts of meat in a butchers window.

Bella

I wasn't sure what Charlie would decide but least he wasn't missing from my life. When he flew back to Forks I missed him and selfishly I hoped he would choose to join us. Peter meanwhile was more concerned about the Quileutes,

"Bella they wont like the idea of Charlie even considering becoming a vampire. If he gives them the slightest hint that's what's on his mind they may act to stop him."

"You mean hold him hostage?"

"No, I mean kill him. To them it would be preferable to him becoming a vampire."

I worried about this so much that in the end Jasper offered to take me back to Forks to check on him, guard him if necessary, but Peter pointed out that if they saw me it would be like a red rag to a bull so he and Charlotte volunteered to go instead. I felt happier once they'd left despite talking to my dad every day. He told me Harry and Billy had asked him for another meeting and he'd agreed as it might be the last time he ever saw them, it sounded like he had more or less made his mind up to join us.

"Are you sure its a good idea to meet them dad? Please don't tell them what you are thinking about."

"Bells I won't. I'm not a complete idiot, besides I've got Peter on my tail all day."

Peter

Like Bella I wasn't happy about this meeting but Charlie was all grown up and made his own decisions. I did point out that I couldn't protect him while he was on the Res and he accepted that but then he'd known them since they were all small, they'd grown up together and Billy and Harry were his best friends. I went as far as the boundary with him,

"I'll be here waiting when you come back, be careful Charlie. Don't tell them anything if you can avoid it."

He nodded with a smile and I knew he didn't realize how dangerous this visit could turn out to be. As soon as he was out of sight I found a comfortable perch in the trees where I could see the road again almost into the village watching his cruiser disappear. I had a bad feeling about this so I took out my phone and rang The Major.

"Peter? What's wrong?"

"Nothing yet, but my radar is pinging off the scale"

"Where's Charlie?"

"Just gone to the Res"

"Do you think something's going to happen to him?"

"Fucked if I know, but there's trouble for someone and its coming fast."

"You're in place, do whatever you think is best but Peter..."

"Yeah?"

"Don't put yourself or Charlotte in danger"

"I hear you Major"

As I cut the connection I was glad I'd sent Charlotte to hunt, if there was going to be trouble I didn't want her in the middle of it, especially if the wolves were involved.

Charlie

I pulled up outside Billy's and got out cautiously, I could feel eyes on me and I was more spooked here than I had been at Peters. I looked around but I couldn't see anyone so shrugging the feeling off I went to the door and knocked.

"Come in Charlie."

I went in and found Billy wasn't alone, not that I thought he would be but I wasn't prepared for the sight that met my eyes. The full council of elders had squeezed into the small cabin along with Sam and Jake. I turned round to shut the door and found my back covered by four huge wolves, so I'd been right I had been watched.

"Sit down Charlie. You know everyone here so I don't need to perform any introductions"

I nodded to him and sat down in the only vacant chair which was a little removed from the rest of the circle and I felt like I was in a court room as the accused.

Billy sat back in his chair very straight-faced and I knew they were aware of something, but what? Did they know Bella had become a vampire? Or were they concerned I was thinking about joining her? I wouldn't say anything, let them tell me what was going on.

"Charlie we have heard a disturbing rumour"

"Really, so that's why the full council is here?"

"Yes Charlie. This is a very serious matter involving our greatest enemies, the cold ones."

"You mean the Cullens?"

"In part. Our very existence is bound up with the cold ones. Our young men only phase into wolves because the cold ones are around. We protect the tribe and to an extent the humans. It is our intervention that has stopped the human population around here from being attacked."

"Really? The Cullens would be hunting humans if not for the wolves?"

"Not exactly but we do insist on the treaty being adhered to and we think it has been broken."

So this was about Bella!

"Meaning what?"

"One of the Cullens has bitten a human"

"Which one?"

"Jasper Hale, one of Carlisle Cullen's foster children"

"I see, and why are you telling me about this? It's not something the law could do anything about."

"Are you telling us you aren't aware of what has been done to Bella? Your own daughter?"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

Charlie

Well whatever has or hasn't happened to my daughter is my concern not yours Billy."

"If it involves the cold one then it is our business Charlie."

"So, what is it you are proposing to do?"

"Bella has become one of them, she was bitten and changed by Jasper Hale in a clear breach of the treaty which allows us to retaliate."

"Retaliate? How?"

"Its past time we destroyed the Cullens"

I turned at Jake's bitter words.

"Really? And just why is it you hate them so much Jacob? Because you wanted Bella and she chose someone else? Just because you didn't get the girl doesn't entitle you to start some kind of war, nor the rest of you. Besides do you have any proof of your accusation?"

"Charlie, its time to stop the blustering and face the truth. Your daughter is now a vampire and a threat to every human around her. The Cullens broke the treaty and we will destroy them for that."

"Including Bella?"

Harry lowered his head then looked over at Old Quil and Billy before answering,

"Including Bella, yes Charlie"

"And I'm supposed to just stand by and let you?"

"We hoped you might see the necessity for our actions. We act to save your race as much as ours"

"Well forgive me for not seeing it the same way, but if you go after my daughter I'll be standing with the vampires."

"I'm sorry to hear that Charlie because you just signed your own death warrant too."

"Better dead than a coward Harry. I'm not letting you harm my daughter"

"She isn't your daughter any longer Charlie, she's become a blood drinking monster and a threat."

"In that case I have nothing else to say to you, any of you, except that when you attack the Cullens you'll see me standing with them"

"You can't fight the wolves Charlie, you've seen them, you can only imagine how deadly they are"

"Doesn't matter, a bullet will still slow them down I'm sure and I'll be loaded for bear."

"Then we can't let you go either"

"So what are you going to do Harry? Kill me here and now? Stop me from leaving the Res? What? And just out of interest who told you about Bella?"

Not a word was spoken but I saw the quick glance between Billy and his son and I smiled

"So it was you Jake. Did you follow me? How will you live with the thought that you killed not only me but Bella too? Will it sit easy on your conscience? I kinda doubt that."

I got up and turned to the door,

"I'm leaving now. If you want to stop me then you'll have to kill me."

I stepped to the door and stretched out my hand to touch the door knob,

"Don't go out there Charlie. The wolves have their orders."

Jake's words were shouted in warning.

"Well either way I'm dead, I won't let you kill Bella if I can stop you. If I don't go back then the Cullens will know some thing's wrong and they'll be ready for you."

"And if you do you'll warn them and they'll be ready for us"

"True, difficult decision for you Harry. Glad I don't have to make it."

I opened the door and stepped out into the moonlight watched by the four huge wolves who stood as I took another step and growled menacingly.

I took another step and they crouched ready to spring, well if I was going to die at least the others would be warned and they could protect Bella for me. I knew Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte would and from what I learned on my last visit I knew they were the best people to defend her. What made the Quileutes think I would let them kill her, whatever she had become? I heard a whispered conversation behind me, someone was having second thoughts about killing me but I knew Harry and Old Quil wouldn't change their decision and I smiled, taking two more steps before the wolves launched themselves at me.

I closed my eyes waiting for the feel of their huge teeth ripping into me but there was a sudden commotion and I opened them again to see two other wolves standing guard in front of me, the other four watching warily, snarling and slathering. Then I heard a shout from Sam,

"Jake, Seth, get back."

The two defending me shot him a look and cowered slightly but they didn't move away.

"Move now"

His voice had changed note and they stepped back until I could have reached out and touched their fur but still they stood between me and the rest of the pack.

"Jake, Seth, stand down now."

The smaller of the two wolves stepped aside but the larger turned his head to look at Sam defiantly.

As I watched, Sam phased as I had seen Jake do and struck, the two bodies tumbling over and over on the ground. The elders were standing in the doorway watching until Sam caught Jake by the throat and held on tight as Jakes struggles became weaker. When he stopped moving Sam dropped him and looked at the other wolves who once more crouched ready to attack, Seth in the background still cowering. Sam glanced over at Harry who nodded and the wolves attacked, the last thing I remembered was the terrible pain as their teeth and claws ripped into my flesh.

Billy

I was forced to watch as Sam killed my only son for protecting a human he cared about. I had felt bad at the elders decision to kill the Cullens and Bella for breaking the treaty but I had fought against them taking the same action against Charlie and now he lay, a bloody heap almost on my doorstep. My oldest friend killed for trying to protect his only child. I turned and wheeled myself back into the cabin feeling the tears roll down my cheeks. I had nothing left now, my daughters blamed me for the death of their mother and never came back to visit and my son was dead. I rolled through to the bedroom and struggling upright felt along the top shelf of my closet. My fingers finally felt the cold barrel of the pistol I kept there and I brought it down with me, checking that it was still loaded. There were three bullets in it, enough for my needs and I wheeled myself back out to the front of the cabin where the wolves and other elders stood in a circle around Charlies body. Aiming the pistol I fired twice, hitting Harry and a now phasing Sam before turning the gun on myself.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

Peter

I heard a commotion and then three shots, something had happened at the reservation and I determined to find out what so I went in cautiously keeping downwind. There was chaos outside one of the cabins, four bodies down on the floor and another in a wheelchair, slumped over but still clutching a gun. As the figures moved around I got a clearer look at the bodies, one was a young guy only partially changed from wolf to man or the other way, I had no idea. Two were older, quite clearly from the reservation and the last in the middle was Charlie and it was clear he'd been killed by the wolves. I cursed and backed out as silently as I'd come taking my phone out but hating the news I would have to relay to The Major and Bella. He received the news in silence then,

"I'll tell Bella. Pull back to a safe distance Peter and wait for us. They killed Charlie so its open season on the wolves now."

Bella

I heard the phone ring as I came back in the house and Jasper's words and I knew what had happened, the Quileutes had killed my dad. Jasper pulled me into his arms as he explained what Peter had seen and I wished I could cry, an outlet for my overwhelming grief but it soon turned to a cold hatred for all the Quileutes. Someone would pay for Charlies death, and I would be there handing out justice in person. While Jasper made flight arrangements I stood looking out the window trying desperately to calm myself and my phone rang. It startled me because apart from Charlie only Jake and Jasper knew this number, was it Jake trying to explain their actions?

"Yes"

"Bella? It's Seth Clearwater"

"I've heard"

"I guessed as much but do you know how it went down?"

"No. Tell me."

He did, how he and Jake had tried to protect Charlie at the end, how Sam killed Jake and the wolves killed my father then Billy's act in shooting Sam and Harry.

"I won't say I'm sorry your father's dead Seth, I wish I'd been the one pulling the trigger."

"I know, I just wanted you to know that Jake stood up for Charlie at the end and died for his actions, I couldn't override Sam's order's or I too would have stood firm between them. I guess you'll be coming for us now"

Jasper

I'd heard Bella's conversation as I made our arrangements, part of our job was already done but the rest of the wolf pack would die for their deed and we needed to move fast, before they called on reinforcements from other tribes. I rang Carlisle and warned him that the Quileutes had broken the treaty and to watch themselves then got in contact with a few of our own friends who would be good in a fight but only Garrett was close enough to be of any assistance. I thought with Peter and Charlotte that would probably be enough and then my phone rang again.

"Jazz, Em here. Where do you want us to meet you? Carlisle just told us and Rose and I are in."

I gave them instructions happy to have two more to add to our numbers. When it rang again I half expected Carlisle and Esme to be offering to help but it was Alice.

"Jazz you need to move now before they get reinforcements. Use Bella she's your greatest asset."

"What? How?"

"She is a shield, it's instinctive. If she's with you her shield will automatically come into play, you don't have time to teach her to control it but tell her to go with her instincts, you can win this fight. Good luck"

The connection was broken, Bella a shield? I'd explain the call to her on the plane, we didn't have time to waste now, every minute was critical.

Bella

When Jasper told me Alice had rung I was surprised, when he told me what she'd said I was stunned,

"What's a shield?"

"She means you can protect us from the wolves but you can't control it yet, just let your feelings take over. After this is over we can experiment but the Quileutes die first."

I sat back thinking about Alice's disclosure, I was a shield? I had a gift like Edward and Jasper? How powerful was it? Would it be enough to protect us? Alice seemed to think so and I would trust her judgement. I kept seeing Charlie laying dead at the feet of the wolves, how could they kill their best friend? How could Harry have countenanced such a deed? Harry, the one person I would have liked to kill myself but Billy had done that for me, leaving Old Quil and the wolves, many of whom I knew personally. Did they think that might stay my hand? Might save them from my wrath? If they did they were badly mistaken, they were going down, every last one of them except Seth. I would spare him for his attempt to protect Charlie even if it was useless, he had tried and he'd lost his father in the process.

Peter met us at the airport in Seattle looking very guilty and started to apologise,

"Don't Peter, you did all you could. I don't blame you for Charlie's death. Where's Charlotte?"

"She's watching the Res, just in case they try to sneak in reinforcements but so far its just the wolves guarding the perimeter and looking really fucking mean."

"What have they done with Charlie? Surely he's been missed by now?"

"Yeah, there's a search going on but he hadn't told anyone where he was going so the Res isn't under any scrutiny. They buried him in their grave yard with Harry and Billy."

"What about Sam?"

"He's alive, he was phasing to wolf form when Billy's bullet hit him and he took it in the chest but he's recovering, they must be like us when in wolf form, almost indestructible"

"Yes but only almost. Emmett and Rose are joining us"

"Yeah they're already here and Garrett, eager for a good fight as always."

"Then as soon as we get together and decide on action we go in. I want this over quickly before it attracts attention from the town."

"Well I think a score of dead Quileutes is going to be noticed anyway Major."

"I don't care as long as we're gone before word gets out."

"Are we taking on just the wolves or the whole tribe?"

He looked at Bella,

"It's your father, you get to say"

"All the wolves barring Seth who is going to hide on my orders. Any other Quileute who stands with them is fair game too, but no children. I won't kill children, they're innocent."

"If you say so but they grow up to be wolves themselves and they will come looking for us in time"

"Let them. We'll be waiting. No children Peter."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

Jasper

We waited for Emmett, Rose, and Garrett then went to join Charlotte who was watching the Res from as close as she felt safe. Seeing us she came back to give us a report,

"There's been a lot of activity in the village, most of the women and children have moved out further into the hills so they're expecting an attack. There are about eight wolves not including Sam who has been in deep conversation with the remaining elders. We're going to face most of the male Quileutes I think."

"The more the merrier I say. I've got a bone to pick with Sam Uley in particular."

I shot a glance at Peter and he subsided.

"Well it looks like we are outnumbered but its only the wolves that offer any real threat. We need to neutralise them first. Bella?"

I thought it best to let her have her say before we decided on the details.

"Any women still there but who run, let them go. The fear will stop them from coming back or causing us any threat and they can hardly go running to the authorities. Any men who stayed die along with the wolves. Sam Uley is mine though, sorry Peter."

Peter smiled and shrugged,

"Never mind Bella there are plenty of others, I'm sure I can find someone who wants to play"

Bella

I appreciated Peter keeping the atmosphere light but now it was time for the serious planning,

"Jasper you've worked out the strategy so I'm just going to listen"

He nodded and looked at Emmett,

"They are expecting us so the wolves will be strategically placed to protect the most important and vulnerable members of the tribe, the sick, elderly, and the elders. Ignore the clinic, the wolves stationed there will have orders to stay put, we only attack them after we finish with the others. You and Rose go for Old Quils place, he's the only original elder left after Billy killed Harry and himself. Peter, you and Charlotte take the right side of the village, Garrett and I will take the left. Bella, its your job to keep an eye on what's happening and protect whoever needs it. We don't know how the wolves will divide up, they may have a couple loose to go where needed most, you watch out for them. No playing around folks, this is retribution for Charlie and the wolves are going down. Every one dies and their bodies are piled up together and burned. Every one, understand?"

There were nods from everyone and I noticed Peter had become silent and serious now fighting was at hand. I just hoped I would be of use, this would be my first battle as a vampire and I had no idea what to expect. Rose and Em hugged and were mirrored by Peter and Charlotte while Jasper took me in his arms and kissed me,

"Keep safe Bella".

"Right folks, we ready to tan some hides?"

I smiled at Garrett and he winked at me,

"You'll be fine Bella."

It was getting dark as we moved in on the village, bonfires burned in the center and we could see shapes moving against them.

"Think they'll use fire against us?"

Jasper nodded,

"Probably but we are very fast, I think it will be a miracle if they catch anyone that way. No, I think they are relying on something much more basic and simple"

He pointed to three goats tethered in the center beside the bonfire

"Everyone stop breathing, I have a feeling they'll try to distract us with blood. That's why the goats are there but they may have access to human blood too, that's why I insisted we all hunt before going in. Keep your wits about you and don't be distracted by anything or the wolves will be on you in seconds. Good luck"

That was our signal and we split up, moving silently in the dark, unseen by the humans but the wolves smelled our presence and I heard their growls and snarls of warning. Their eye shine gave away their positions and I could see that as Jasper had predicted, two of the larger ones were stationed close to Old Quils cabin, pacing back and forth, their tails swishing angrily. The first contact was by Peter and Charlotte who tangled with a large wolf and two humans. I watched as Peter and the wolf circled while Charlotte fought the two men. She was much too fast for them and soon had one down on the ground his neck broken while the other moved back warily. Spinning at the sound of paws running I saw a huge wolf launch itself at Garrett but he avoided its attack almost unscathed, just a few claw marks on his right arm. Seeing my worried look he smiled and rubbed the arm before the two clashed once more. There was fighting all around me now and I tried to keep tabs on all our comrades while still watching the two wolves protecting Old Quil.

A loud cry of pain brought my attention quickly back to Emmett and Rose. He had a wolf by the throat, its back legs scrabbling for purchase claws ripping into his stomach but he held on while Rose had killed yet another human, the one who had made the noise. He lay, his arm ripped off at the shoulder, his blood pumping out to wet the earth below him and I stopped breathing immediately checking that none of our side had been distracted by the scent. Moving forward quickly I threw the blood soaked earth and the human carcass onto one of the bonfires, destroying the scent almost completely. Hearing another cry I turned once more to see Rose with a wolf ripping at her leg. I concentrated on her running over but before I reached her the wolf shot backwards. I continued concentrating on it and saw its frustration as it was unable to get close enough to bite her again.

Emmett's huge arms grabbed the frustrated wolf and threw it into the bonfire to join the human I'd consigned to the flames earlier. It screamed once before its fur caught and it sank down, lost to view in the flames and smoke. He went to tend to Rose while I watched their backs but it seemed our side was winning the fight. I could see three more wolf carcasses heaped on the ground unmoving as Garrett and Peter threw burning logs on them to make sure they couldn't recover from their injuries. Jasper was stalking a very large wolf which seemed more ferocious and cunning than the others, Sam Uley. I glanced over to the cabin but Old Quils protectors were still on station although their pacing and growls had grown louder and faster. They knew their side was losing! More bodies joined the pyre as human and wolf alike were defeated leaving only the battle between Jasper and Sam, and the two wolves still on guard duty. Peter, Garrett, and Emmett went over and I watched for a moment but it seemed they were more than a match for the two wolves and I turned back to Jasper knowing for a certainty it was Sam Uley he was fighting and I walked forward, snarls erupting from my own throat as I did so.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Bella

As I walked forward Jasper dropped back, he knew how important to me this was, Sam had killed Jake and his followers, his pack, had murdered Charlie in cold blood.

"Sam, I'm going to kill you for what you did to Jake and my dad."

His head whipped round and I saw huge teeth glistening in the reflected light from the bonfires. He looked back at Jasper who had stopped moving and stood arms folded as if watching a school yard tussle, but I knew he would act if Sam started getting the better of me, after all I was a novice at this fighting. I had decided to let my instincts take over and my body seemed perfectly capable of moving independently of my mind, knowing what to do and where to position my feet. As we circled I saw the others coming over one by one to watch, when Peter and Emmett turned up I knew the wolves were down and that Old Quil had joined Harry and Billy.

Jasper

Bella was making all the right moves although she was still over thinking sometimes instead of just reacting. Sam was studying her, looking for a weakness just as I would have done in his place but there wasn't going to be an easy way in for him. She feinted then jumped, landing behind him and taking a handful of his pelt with her. He hissed and moved blindingly fast to avoid another attack, churning up the earth with his huge paws as he turned. She crouched and then I saw her eyes glaze over and tensed. Sam attacked and Bella didn't move but he missed and turning fast jumped again and again he missed. Then she attacked as before but this time came away with a better trophy, his left ear. She smiled at him and threw it onto the closest bonfire before crouching again. Every time he attacked he somehow missed her and became more and more frustrated as she took more trophies, the other ear, and a handful of fur and skin from his head. The smell of wolf blood was getting more pungent and my mouth began to fill with venom but Bella seemed unconcerned, unaware even, of the scent.

Bella

I knew I was stopping him from actually touching me although how I did it was a mystery, as if something inside me repelled him, his touch. I played with him a while longer, I wanted him to suffer for Charlies death but eventually I got bored with the game and when he leapt at me next I jumped to meet him and grasped him round the middle with my arms which only just met. Staring into his face, his jaws snapping only a hairs breadth from my own held back by whatever strange power had kept me safe up to now, I squeezed. I felt the breath forced out of his body and then his ribs give as I tightened my grip further. As his eyes started to glaze over, his internal organs crushed, I smiled,

"An eye for an eye Sam, and this is for Charlie"

I squeezed hard, and something burst inside, blood spraying from his mouth to cover my face and he stopped moving, his heart no longer beating then I dropped him to the ground and stepped back, wiping my face with my sleeve.

I looked around at the village, the bodies all on the bonfire now, cleaned up by the guys while Charlotte tended Rosalie's wounds. We were all alive and on our feet, we'd won. I looked across at Jasper who smiled then looked at the guys.

"Burn it"

They picked up burning brands from the bonfires and set the village alight, every cabin, every shed and garage went up in flames. The Quileutes wouldn't forget the day they killed my father. It would enter the annuls of their legends. The hatred of the cold ones would be more bitter but that I could live with, they would know that we would attack if one of our loved ones was killed or injured, treaty be damned. Waiting until the last cabin was well alight we moved out of the village without a backward glance and in the distance we could hear the sirens of the emergency vehicles. Someone had either spotted the column of smoke from the road or one of those who had hidden from the fight had called them. We took our time walking through the forest back to the house in Forks where we'd left our cars. Each couple holding hands and Garrett with his hands in his pockets whistling merrily.

Emmett and Rose decided to go hunting to help her wounds heal more quickly. Garrett accompanied Peter and Charlotte on an extended hunting trip in Colorado leaving Jasper and I to make our own plans. We stayed the night at a motel close to Sea-Tac having decided to fly to Denver and start looking for a home of our own, preferably a ranch with horses. All on our own with only Em and Rose, Peter and Char and Garrett knowing the address. I needed space to get used to my new powers and to come to terms with what had happened to my dad. While we were busy planning and fighting the wolves I could push his death to the back of my mind but now his betrayal by his closest friends was the thing that ran over and over in my brain and with no sleep to get away from it the thought loomed larger and larger. Jasper helped but I had to come to terms with it by myself or I would never be free.

The hotel phone rang that evening and I looked at Jasper puzzled, who knew we were here except for those we had so recently said goodbye to? He picked it up and a frown appeared on his face.

"I'm not sure she wants to see you."

My sensitive hearing had picked up Carlisle's voice and I held my hand out for the receiver with a smile and a wink.

"Yes Carlisle?"

"Bella, thank you for talking to me. We would very much like to talk to you face to face if that's possible"

"Where are you and how did you find out where we were?"

"I asked Alice to look for you. We're actually in Seattle now, would it be permissible for us to meet you somewhere?"

"Who's us Carlisle?"

"Esme and Edward are with me"

"I already spoke to Edward, I have nothing else to tell him."

"I know but I think he would like to speak to you. He has things to say."

Jasper rolled his eyes and I smiled,

"OK Carlisle you'd better come up to our room but we're leaving first thing in the morning whatever he says."

"Thank you Bella, we'll be there soon."

He wasn't joking! Within ten minutes there came a knock on our door and Jazz opened it to his old family.

"Thank you Jasper"

Carlisle acknowledged him as he walked in, followed by Esme and a very subdued Edward.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

Bella

Jazz and I sat on the sofa while the others perched themselves on chairs and in Edwards case leaned against the wall.

"Well, here we are. I'm waiting"

Carlisle smiled at my less than enthusiastic welcome,

"Bella, Jasper, thank you for agreeing to see us. I'm glad you found your place in our world Bella. Even if it wasn't with the son we expected. Have you made any plans on where you will live or what you will do with your new life?"

"Why do you ask Carlisle?"

"Just curious Bella. I did wonder if you might consider joining us, after all Jasper is already part of the Cullen family."

Jazz went to jump in but I shook my head,

"I'm sorry Carlisle but I think you are mistaken. Jasper stopped being a part of the Cullen family when you rejected him. He is a Whitlock and has his own family, a family I'm proud to be a part of"

Carlisle didn't react but Esme nodded sadly,

"I thought you might feel that way Bella. I'm very sorry for the way we treated Jasper and how we allowed Edward to take over your life. I think he felt when you risked your own life to save him from the Volturi that you and he would be together for ever, your ties bound more tightly by your actions."

"I don't think Edward really gave it any thought Esme. He saw what he wanted and just assumed I would want the same too, he never asked me about anything, just planned it all out for me. I couldn't be the mate of a man who feels the need to control every facet of my life. I needed space and he gave me none."

Edward spoke up then.

"Why didn't you tell me this Bella? We could have worked things out together"

"There was no together Edward, I was an appendage, something to be ordered around, a pretty doll to be wound up and pushed in the direction that best suited you. I really don't want to discuss this any further Edward, I gave you my decision but as always you thought you could bulldoze over my wishes, my feelings, well its too late. I just hope you don't do the same to the next girl you fall in love with."

"I will never love another Bella, only you"

"Then you'll be alone a very long time Edward."

Jasper

I wasn't a particularly vindictive man but I was enjoying Bella's words to Edward. Even Carlisle appeared taken aback by them but Esme at least understood where Bella was coming from. All this happened because she and Carlisle didn't stop Edward, whatever he wanted, whatever he did, it was always Edward who came first. He was always right, even when he forced us to abandon Bella in Forks. I didn't think he'd given up on Bella for one second but he would find me in his face if he tried anything now, not to mention an extremely annoyed Bella herself. She was handling this meeting well but I could feel the anger hidden inside, if only Edward, and Carlisle to a certain degree, knew how much danger they were in right now. I was keeping Bella calm and focused on getting through this meeting without killing anyone but it was hard and it would only take a small misstep by any one of the Cullens to set her off.

Bella

The rage that had started building inside was being kept under control but not by me, it was Jazz my mate who was keeping me controlled and I was thankful. I didn't want to attack Esme or even Carlisle but Edward, he was another matter entirely. I thought ripping his head off would be just the wake up call he needed, it was an intriguing idea.

"I don't think we have anything more to discuss Carlisle. I'm sorry it came to this but Edward and I just didn't make for a partnership. I miss the rest of the family but while Edward is with you I couldn't visit, it wouldn't feel right."

Edward stood up straighter on hearing this,

"Oh, not only don't you want me any more you want me out of the family too. Did he put you up to this Bella? He was always jealous of my place in the family."

"What? Are you going to add idiocy to your many dislikeable traits Edward? I don't care if you stay with the Cullens or not and I'm capable of making up my own mind about who I see and who I choose."

I could feel the anger growing and stood up,

"I think you'd better go Edward before I do something I should regret, but wont."

Jasper 

I watched as they filed out, Esme looking unhappy and Carlisle thoughtful while Edward looked downright angry. Things hadn't gone the way he'd hoped. Bella was pacing the room muttering to herself,

"I think we should hunt"

She looked at me biting her lip in an attempt to keep her temper and nodded,

"Yeah now, before I chase after them and do what I really feel like doing. Smash his stupid brain to a pulp."

We left via the fire escape, I thought it best as there were a lot of humans around and Bella was only keeping it together on a wing and a prayer, even with my help. As we ran I heard her scream of vexation, she really loathed Edward Cullen and that made me feel good, I'd always thought he was too egocentric and manipulative but he'd finally met his match in my mate.

We hunted and once she'd drained two deer Bella finally calmed down enough for me to stop influencing her.

"Sorry Jazz I shouldn't have lost it back there."

"Bella you're a newborn and remarkably controlled. I felt like kicking his teeth down his throat myself."

"Do you think we've heard the last of the Cullens?"

"I doubt it. Edward isn't used to being turned down but now you are a vampire too and my mate there's little he can do about it."

"I hope you're right, if he tries anything else I wont be responsible for my actions."

Bella

We flew to Denver the following day, the flight was hard for me among all the humans, especially as I was still angry at Edward. If I hadn't had Jasper's help I think there could have been a massacre and I knew he was glad when we landed. As soon as we were out of the terminal and on our way out of the city he turned to me,

"You did well Bella"

"No I didn't. If not for you I might have killed everyone on board that plane."

"But you didn't. You're more controlled than any newborn I've ever come across"

"I need to hunt Jazz"

He pulled over and we went in search of prey in the woods, feeling free at last I ran on ahead, enjoying the speed and exhilaration of the wind whipping through my hair. Jazz was soon out of sight and I felt truly free for just a second before missing him. Then I smelled something, a wonderful scent that had my mouth filling with venom, there was prey up ahead. I slowed to a walk then crouched down to look through the bushes. Two men sat outside a tent chatting with beer cans in their hands. Before I could stop myself I had sprung out to attack. The first man stood no chance against me and I was drinking his blood as the other stood up with a horrified scream and picking up his rifle aimed and fired before I could throw the empty body of his friend aside. I felt the heat and impact of the bullet but it didn't save him. As I finished drinking from his throat Jasper ran into view shouting my name. He stood watching as I threw the second body aside and put a hand to my shoulder where the bullet hole was already healing.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

Jasper

Bella was fast even for a newborn and by the time I caught up with her two men were dead and drained. I blamed myself for letting her go on ahead knowing she was still angry but it was too late now. All I could do was hide the evidence of her attack and get her away from here. I saw the second she realized what she had done. Her face changed from excited to horrified and she looked at the two bodies discarded like crumpled sweet papers. Then she sank to the ground and buried her head in her hands, sobbing dry tears. I put the two bodies inside the tent out of sight and went to her picking her up in my arms and talking to her soothingly.

"Its OK Bella, we'll soon clear this up. It was my fault not yours. I should have been more vigilant,"

"I killed them Jazz. Two men with lives and families. I killed them and drank their blood"

"I know Bella and I'm sorry, but it is our nature and you are so young. It's always difficult to avoid temptation and you tried so hard. These things happen sometimes."

"I don't want to be a killer Jazz. Please don't let me do that again."

"I won't Bella. Stick with me and I'll keep you from doing anything like it again. Now I have to dispose of the bodies."

"Bury them?"

"No it has to look like they died from a bear attack or something. Otherwise it will start a manhunt."

"So how?"

"You stay here. Leave it to me"

"No. I caused this mess, I want to help put it right."

I nodded and ripped the tent from its pegs using a sharp rock to put slashes in the nylon then dragging it and the bodies over the ground. Our biggest problem was there was no blood left and a bear or mountain lion attack would have left plenty of it soaked into the ground. I picked the bodies up and tangled them up in the ripped tent before dragging it over to the fire and watching as the flames licked round them and the nylon. I heard Bella behind me coughing and choking and went to her pulling her into my arms.

"I feel sick, how could I do that?"

"I'm afraid it's in our nature Bella. I've done the best I can, lets hope it fools the authorities. With luck they won't be found for some time and the weather will help us."

I lead her away from the site of her attack and back to the car. She didn't speak as I drove on and I knew she was blaming herself for the deaths.

"Bella, I told you it wouldn't be easy."

"How do you control yourself Jazz? You went to a school full of humans for years, you live almost as one with them, how?"

"Many years of trial and error and struggling Bella. It can be done but its hard. You will always crave human blood, whatever Edward may have told you. He had a spell some years ago when he rebelled and killed quite a number of humans before going back to Carlisle. I'll help you."

She moved over to sit close to me and took my hand in hers.

"I'm a killer Jazz. I never thought I would be tempted by a human but its impossible to fight the craving."

"No, just very hard but you'll do it Bella I know you will."

By the time we reached the first place we were going to look at it was getting towards dusk and the agent showed us round very quickly before leaving us to explore the outside of the derelict property and its land. Bella had kept me between her and the agent and stopped breathing but she was still very tense.

"What do you think Bella?"

"It's such a beautiful and peaceful spot. Do you think you can repair the house?"

"Yes, we can do it together, as long as you like the location"

She looked around at the view, mountains in the distance and meadows and pasture land stretched out as far as the eye could see.

"I love it."

"Then I'll ring the agent in the morning and see what we can do about the price."

Bella

Within a month the house and its vast land was ours and we started the renovation work. It wasn't long before we were joined by our friends, having heard what we'd bought although I had no idea how.

Peter and Char were impressed with the work we'd already done and the guys were soon lost in deep discussion about horses and possibly even cows! Charlotte saw my face and laughed taking me by the arm. "Don't worry Bella, they always get carried away with a new venture. How are you finding your new life?"

I told her shamefaced about my slip and she nodded understandingly.

"It's a shock to the system but it happens with most newborns. Have you slipped again?"

I shook my head, horrified at the very idea of killing more innocent humans.

"I steer clear of them. I haven't even been into town yet. I'm so scared I'll do something terrible."

"You won't, it sounds like it was a special set of circumstances, the visit from the Cullens, the plane journey, the nervous excitement of finding a home. You'll be fine now I'm sure."

The guys made a trip into town the next week, looking for horses to buy, leaving Char and I alone but I felt more confident now, I was hunting regularly and I hadn't come across any more humans. As we cleared the yard of old timber the guys had replaced in the house we saw a figure walking towards the house. He'd appeared from nowhere hands in his pockets and whistling. I called Charlotte who looked out of the window and smiled,

"So Garrett has finally decided to visit."

We went out to meet him and he bowed low as always, with a smile on his handsome face,

"What are you doing here Garrett? There must be trouble brewing"

"Now that's not exactly a friendly greeting Charlotte my beauty. Where are they anyway?"

"In town, looking at horses"

"When they could be looking at two such beautiful ladies? They're mad, the pair of them. Well I'll wait if you don't mind."

He pulled a chair up and sat on the porch putting his feet up on the rail and closing his eyes.

"Just pretend I'm not here Bella. Most people do."

"Fat chance of that Garrett. Come on Bella lets finish moving this old lumber to the barn."

Garrett glanced over but didn't offer to help and Char grinned.

"He knows I want to talk about him"

"Women always do."

I laughed and we took the rest of the old floorboards down to the barn for a bonfire later in the week.

Why do you think there's trouble brewing just because Garrett turns up Char?"

"Usually when he turns up it's because trouble is brewing. He always seems to hear about it before anyone else but he does have an extremely good intelligence network and its helped us in the past. I'll be glad when the guys get back."

"Should I be worried?"

"Not yet but I'll bet there's trouble coming in our direction and moving fast in fact I wouldn't be surprised if Peter isn't feeling it too"


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

Bella

When the guys got back they came with three horses which they set loose in the paddock they'd fenced only the day before. Seeing the still figure on the porch Peter swore,

"Garrett, fuck now what? Sometimes I hope I'll never see the ugly bastard again, he always finds trouble."

Garrett sat up and was smiling

"Peter great to see you too."

"Major, good to see you all again. She's why I'm here actually"

"I am?"

He looked over and nodded,

"It seems my dear you have upset a certain person who has subsequently thrown his rattle out of the pram and told tales to the bad guys"

"For fuck sake speak English Garrett, it is your mother tongue after all"

Peter rolled his eyes as he spoke.

I watched as Jasper pulled another chair over and hooked his arm around my waist pulling me onto his lap. He buried his nose in my hair and took a deep breath,

"It's good to be home darlin'"

I kissed him then returned my attention to Garrett.

"I take it you are referring to Edward Cullen"

"The one and only. It seems he threw himself on the floor and stamped his feet because someone dared say no to him. It never ceases to amaze me how someone as clever and worldly as Carlisle puts up with Edwards prima donna ways. Sometimes I wonder if Esme isn't just a smoke screen for a different relationship. Still..."

Pete and Jazz exchanged a look,

"So what has Eddy the Idiot done this time? That boy is a fucking moron, someone should burn him and put us out of our misery."

"Don't you mean his misery?"

"No Bella, he can suffer all he likes, its us I feel sorry for, because if he's been up to no good and Garrett, the prophet of doom, is here then the trouble is going to be fucking humongous. I wondered why my bones were aching suddenly"

"That's just arthritis in them old man"

Peter made a rude gesture while Garrett shrugged his shoulders with a wry grin and continued,

"Can I help it if I hear things more quickly than you country boys? Sweet little Edward has gone crying to the Volturi. Telling them how the nasty Major snatched his toy and wont let him have it back"

Peter frowned,

"What the fuck does he expect them to do? Send the Major to bed without supper?"

"Oh no. Its far more interesting than that. Edward knows that if he tries to get Bella back, even if the nice Aro gives her to him he'll be saying goodbye to his bollocks. Instead he's working on the "If I can't have her then nobody can" notion.

"So what's he told the Volturi?"

"Well we all know how Aro wets himself with excitement when he hears about a new talent. He met Bella already I understand and big mouth Cullen let slip he couldn't read her mind,"

"Nor could Aro himself" I pointed out.

"And that in itself was enough to have his palms itching Bella Well you were given the option to become one of us or die and you didn't do either for a while. Now you are a vampire and The Majors mate Aro would have been satisfied but a little bird told him that your power is much stronger now. That you could be a danger to the Volturi"

"What? How?"

"No idea dear girl. That's as far as I got before deciding I needed to visit my old friends."

"Garrett you never put yourself between anything and the Volturi so why now?"

"Well you see Peter, I have it on good authority that Bella could indeed be a threat to Aro and his brothers."

"Who from?"

"Our very good friend Eleazor"

"What did he say? And more importantly did Aro believe Edward?"

"I'm not sure it was actually Edward that Aro listened to."

"Then who?" I was getting confused here.

"Carlisle fucking Cullen!

"Give the man a prize. Well done Peter. I see the single brain cell still sparks occasionally"

"Fuck you Garrett"

"I'm rather choosy actually, but I'll keep your offer in mind. Now back to serious matters, it did occur to me that perhaps Carlisle himself has put in a bid for Bella, take her into his care and ensure she behaves. Aro might find that an acceptable alternative, Carlisle gets another gifted child and Edward still has access to his hearts desire. I may be wrong but then again...maybe I'm not"

Jasper

This was serious, if Aro decided he wanted Bella it would be almost impossible to stop him, he had the only gifts that we couldn't fight and he might be persuaded to let Carlisle watch over her. Carlisle was as interested in talented vampires as Aro it appeared.

"Major, after I heard about Bella through the grapevine I spoke to Eleazor and although he can't tell precise talents without meeting the vampire in question he can get a good idea and he thinks Edwards inability to read Bella's mind, as Aro also, is a sign of something much more powerful now she is a vampire. He believes she is a shield of great power. If that's right then she may be the only one who could stop Aro from acquiring her."

"We already know Bella is able to block the likes of Jane and Alec and defend herself and Alice told us she could shield me instinctively but she has to think about the others."

"True, she needs to be able to control the shield or things could get rather hot for the likes of Peter or myself. Being a curious sort of a guy I thought I'd hang around for the experiments and if they work I'll stay on for the fun and games."

Bella

So what Garrett was saying was that as long as I could control my shield and use it to protect my friends there was nothing Aro could do to force me to work for him.

"I need to learn this quick. How long do you think we have Garrett?"

He considered for a moment,

"Aro never does anything hastily so I'd say a few weeks maybe. It depends on how he's feeling and what else is going on in Volterra. I'd say learn as quickly as you can"

"OK but how? I know I managed it when we took out the Quileutes but I don't know how I did it, protected Rose I mean."

"I think you need to start trying to visualize it as a cover or something, that way you'll be able to see who you are protecting. That's your homework for today"

"Thanks Garrett and thanks for coming to warn us."

"What are friends for? Anyway if I stay with you there's a good chance I get to fight and I love a good fight, especially if the odds are in our favour, eh Peter?"

"Yeah, sometimes its less painful. I remember last time we fought along side each other, before the Quileute village.

"Oh yes, that was fun."

"Garrett I spent a week convalescing after that little gig."

"Was it my fault you got your arm ripped off?"

"As a matter of fact yes. I was defending your sorry ass at the time."

"So you were, thanks Peter. Maybe I can repay the favour some time"

"Knowing my luck you'll miss and the fucker will get me in any case"


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

Bella

Visualizing my shield was easier said than done. I tried closing my eyes and seeing my shield as a soap bubble and after a while I could see it wrapped around me, stopping the others who were only too happy to attack at the first sign I wasn't expecting it, Peter especially, and he caught me a few times so I needed to find something more durable. I thought about the shaped balloons I'd seen at fairgrounds and always wanted when I was younger. That worked better because it felt more substantial and I wrapped it round myself tightly so it looked like a Mickey Mouse shape. The next time Peter attacked I was ready, well not ready but the shield seemed to stick to my form and repelled him without me having to think about it. After two days they couldn't catch me out at all and Jazz decided it was time for phase two of my training, trying to protect someone else in the same way. With him it was easy, my shield wanted to reach out and wrap him too, I didn't even have to try, and no one got through this time not even when we were apart. It was as if there were a secondary part of my balloon that worked without my having to think about it.

"I'm not surprised really, mates will do anything to protect each other."

I looked at Garrett when he said this,

"Are you saying it's going to be much harder to protect the rest of you?"

"Well probably not me or Charlotte, but Peter, he's so obnoxious you might want to let your shield down purposely to let the Volturi get him."

"Up yours Garrett. Bella wouldn't do that to me, would you?"

I shook my head and I genuinely meant it, I wouldn't want to see any of them harmed, even Peter!

Jasper

The next day we told Bella we were taking a day off to have some fun, that meant some climbing and hunting, Peter and Charlotte deciding that bears and mountain lions were ferocious enough to count for them although Peter did make it quite clear he wasn't drinking any animal blood,

"Rots the brain. You've seen the effect on the Cullens, I'm quite expecting The Major to start foaming at the mouth any time now. It's not natural drinking from furry creatures who can't ask you not to kill them"

"Shut up Peter."

I wondered if his words would upset Bella but she seemed to take everything Peter said in her stride.

We climbed for quite a while before coming across bear tracks.

"Right, one Yogi Bear coming up!"

Bella just rolled her eyes as Peter started a comic version of tracking. As he got close to the edge of the cliff the bear decided he'd had enough of being made a fool of and attacked. Peter stepping back to give himself room to manoeuvre slipped over the edge followed by the irate bear and we ran to watch the fall.

"That landing's going to hurt"

Bella glanced at Garrett as he spoke and concentrated closing her eyes, I saw both figures slow until by the time they hit the ground hundreds of feet below they were almost stopped and didn't raise even a dust cloud. Peter whooped with delight until the bear who had landed behind him roared its disapproval and swiped him on the shoulder with an enormous paw. He went flying, the enraged bear chasing after him but Peter was too quick in his recovery and the bear soon lay dead at his feet.

"Way to go Bella, I'm impressed, was that difficult?"

"Not when I heard what you said about the landing hurting. Suddenly I didn't want Peter to get hurt,"

"But you saved the bear too"

"It was easier to wrap both of them together but I think I get the idea now."

"Well if you can repeat that action, preferably without any of us having to fall off a cliff, I'd say were onto a winner folks."

Bella tried over and over that day as we hunted and by evening she was able to protect us all, her balloon visualization working just fine.

"I think we're almost ready for a visit from the Volturi, or an invitation. Any bets on which it will be?"

"Garrett went for the visit while Peter preferred the idea of an invitation,

"Only because Aro has all his guard ready to take us on in his own little castle"

Bella

I worked on my shield for the next week until it was instinctual, I could cover us all, each with their own little balloon like second skin but I was nervous of seeing Aro again, he'd given me the shudders last time but there were a few massive differences now, I was a vampire too and I had my mate at my side. Edward would be on the opposing team now! We had just come back from a days riding when I saw a low cloud on the horizon and pointed it out to Peter who was riding at my side back into the yard,

"Fuck! Major they're coming in from the East"

"They?"

"The Volturi Bella."

We quickly unsaddled the horses and set them free in the paddock, wiping them down would have to wait for now, we had more important things to worry about.

I saw Garrett climb a tree to get a good look as they approached and he whistled,

"Aro himself, Marcus, Jane, Alec, and Chelsea. Now that's interesting"

"Why?"

I didn't know what he was talking about and Jasper took my hand,

"I think you need to activate your shield now before they get too close and keep a watch on the girl with long brown hair"

"Why? Who is she?"

"That my dear is the famed Chelsea. She very rarely leaves Volterra because she is so valuable."

"What can she do Garrett?"

"Chelsea is a manipulator. She can alter emotional ties. Make you hate The Major instead of loving him, make you want to work for Aro."

"That's why she's here?"

"Yes, I think Aro has decided he'd like you working for him, so he plans on breaking your ties with The Major and us, and replace them with a tie to himself"

"Not the Volturi?"

"It amounts to the same thing really, Aro is the Volturi to all intents and purposes."

"Bella, do you think you could wrap a shield around someone who isn't in our happy little group?"

"I don't know Garrett why?"

He looked at Peter and Peters face broke into a wide grin,

"Garrett you devious fucker."

They both looked at Jazz who smiled too and put his arm around me,

"I think what Abbott and Costello are referring to is Marcus Volturi"

"What about him?"

"Well, Chelsea binds him to Aro, he and his wife wanted to leave the Volturi and then she died, under suspicious circumstances. Aro used Chelsea to make sure Marcus stayed loyal to him."

"But why?"

"Because Marcus has a gift of his own that Aro wants working for him. He sees the emotional ties between individuals and can see when Chelsea is needed."

"Oh right, if I can shield Marcus then we may have an ally on the Volturi?"

"Yes, but lets see what Aro wants first."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five

Jasper

We watched in silence as the Volturi floated towards us, half hidden in the mist that seemed to cling to them like a veil. I felt Bella move closer and take my hand while the others moved into position behind us, Garrett to my left and Peter where he always stood, at my right hand, with Charlotte at his side.

"Are we protected?"

Bella nodded,

"Pull it away from me for now. At least until we know what's going on. One of us needs to be able to feel any of Aro's tricks."

"Tricks?"

"He's devious enough to set Alec or Chelsea working from a distance."

"Then I won't leave you unguarded, we'll soon know when they react if they've tried anything and failed."

Aro and Marcus moved closer while the others fanned out behind them, mirroring our positions.

"Who's the woman standing close to Aro?"

"That's his shield Renata, but unlike you my dear she had to be touching her subject in order to shield him."

I saw her nod her thanks to Garrett for his explanation and then turn back to face the others.

"Aro, so nice of you to visit us. Is there something we can do for you?"

He acknowledged my words but his eyes never left Bella and it was to her that he spoke.

"Isabella my dear, you make a charming and beautiful vampire."

"Thank you Aro."

He looked at our friends next,

"Is this a reception committee for us?"

"We didn't know you were coming, did you send word?"

"No you're right my, we didn't. I thought it might be better to surprise you."

"Consider us surprised"

"I doubt that"

Jane's curt words were met by a scowl from Aro.

"Jane dear, there's no need for rudeness. Bella, I thought it better we meet face to face, I have heard certain worrying things about you and The Major"

"Really? What and who from? I assume you will name our accusers?"

He nodded gravely,

"Indeed. My informants were Carlisle and Edward Cullen"

"Well there's a fucking surprise."

All eyes flashed to Peter then back to Aro and Bella,

"So you did know we were coming?"

"No. Just that Carlisle and Edward had been speaking to you".

Bella

"Did your informant tell you what they said?"

"No, but I can hazard a guess if you like"

"Please do Bella, I love parlour games"

"Edward would be telling you that I was his mate, stolen by the wicked Major Whitlock and Carlisle, well I think he possibly just dropped subtle hints that I could be worth collecting for the Volturi guard"

"Well done my dear, very close."

"Then let me put you right on certain scores Aro so there is no possible misunderstanding between us. I am The Majors mate, not Edwards. It is only in Edwards mind that he owns me, not in any reality I inhabit."

"Very concisely put."

"Thank you. As to Carlisle's hints I can only tell you that I will never work with you for the Volturi but neither would I work for anyone else in order to take your throne"

"Throne my dear? I am but one of three leaders, we have no king"

"Never the less what I said holds true."

"And do you have a power that I, we, or some other group might covet?"

"What did Carlisle tell you?"

"Not very much. I already knew you could shield your mind from both Edward and myself and that you were very brave but I understand your talent has grown with your conversion."

"Even if it has I still wouldn't work for the Volturi. I prefer to stay here with my mate."

"What if he were to agree to join us?"

"Why don't you ask him."

His eyes narrowed at my challenge and he looked at the girl Chelsea who smiled and turned her eyes on Jasper.

"Would you join us Major Whitlock?"

Jasper stood in silence for some time and I wondered if Chelsea had found a way through the shield then he smiled and lifted my hand to kiss it.

"I don't think so. I'd rather stay a free agent."

Aro glared at Chelsea who shrugged then his eyes flickered to Alec but I shook my head,

"Don't waste your time Aro, none of your parlour tricks will work on my friends"

"Really? Why?"

"Because I protect them. I protect all my friends against outside attack."

"You are a strong shield Bella if you can do as you claim."

"Would you like a demonstration Aro?"

He nodded, his eyes gleaming with interest.

"Ask Jane to attack one of your own"

Marcus frowned at this but Aro stopped him speaking with a raised hand,

"Alec, Jane."

Alec turned to Jane and I saw a low mist curl from his fingers towards her body. She looked scared but stood her ground as the mist curled around her shape but inches from her, unable to find an opening to seep through. Aro clapped his hands in wonder his eyes now gleaming avariciously.

"You see? I could also use it on others, some who are not here by choice but design maybe"

He looked at me and he knew to whom I was referring. Would he chance Marcus becoming a free agent? I doubted that.

"I think that is demonstration enough, thank you Bella"

As the mist cleared around Jane I withdrew the shield and she watched me carefully.

"So, a very powerful gift Bella. But if you won't use it for the good of the Volturi perhaps you have another party in mind?"

"No Aro. I am no man's puppet. I do not intend to use my power for or against the Volturi you have my word on that. But if pushed off the fence, who knows which side I might fall."

He understood my threat and I saw him weighing up his options.

"We would need your pledge in writing"

"You have it on the understanding that none of my friends is cajoled, pushed, tricked, or threatened, in any way and I'd like that in writing."

We looked into each others eyes and a pact was agreed without words. I wouldn't threaten his control of the Volturi if he left me and mine alone.

Alec came forward with paper and pen and we each wrote our promise out and exchanged them, Aro wafting his in the air to dry the ink.

"Well it's been a very interesting meeting but I think we've covered everything now"

"Not quite Aro"

Jasper moved forward dropping my hand.

"There is something you want from me Major?"

"Alice Cullen"

Aro's eyes narrowed but he kept the smile on his lips,

"I don't understand, I don't have Alice Cullen."

"No and you never will but I have a quarrel with her and I want your reassurance that whatever happens you will stay out of the business."

"Alice is a very talented young lady who I have often wished would join us. It would be a crime if she should die, such a waste of a valuable gift."

Jasper didn't speak just held Aro's attention. Marcus shifted uneasily and Jane and Alec moved back as he seemed to grow before our eyes until he was every inch the warrior.

"Brother, I don't see that it matters much. She would never agree to work with us anyway"

"She is very talented Marcus"

"Aro, this is neither the time, the place, or the person, to pick a fight with."

Aro broke first turning to look at Marcus,

"Really and why is that?"

"The Major is asking for our permission to deal with Alice Cullen, he could just have gone ahead and who could stop him? Especially with his mate at his side?"

Aro weighed Marcus words carefully before turning back to Jasper.

"Very well Major Whitlock, but please avoid killing her if possible."

Aro turned on his heels calling the others to him and they walked away disappearing into the mist as they had come.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

Bella

Once more the others had left us in peace, hunting together, but they promised to visit again soon,

"Sooner than that if you can guarantee a good fight" was Garrett's parting shot.

We weren't looking for a fight but Jasper was looking to speak to Alice. He felt sure she had seen most of the things that had happened to me but she hadn't warned either me or him. I didn't know if it was because she hated the thought of Jazz with me or because she just didn't care. Either way she was in for a rude awakening, especially as she'd given our whereabouts to Carlisle and Edward.

"Won't she be looking out for you to turn up?"

"Yes of course but that doesn't mean she'll run, Alice has great faith in her own persuasive talents."

"So where is she? Do you have any idea?"

"A little flower tells me that she's back with the family for a while"

"That little flower wouldn't have thorns would it?"

He grinned,

"She was always my favourite in the family."

"So were going to visit the Cullens? That should please Edward, he'll probably think I've had a change of heart and decided he is the love of my life after all."

"Or he could be wetting himself at the thought of a vengeful Bella turning up on the doorstep after a meeting with the Volturi."

"Even better."

We drove to Seattle where Carlisle was now working in one of the major hospitals, we'd also heard from the same little flower that Edward was attending a music college there and Esme had opened a new Interior Design business"

"What about Em and Rose?"

"They are doing what they do best"

"What's that?"

"Em crashes cars, Rose mends them, and they spend the rest of the time on an extended honeymoon"

"Now that sounds great, especially the last bit."

"Don't you need to be married first?"

"Who cares? Besides we are married in every way that matters."

He nodded thoughtfully but didn't say anything.

Rose

We met up with Jazz and Bella in the park close to the house. It was good to see them again and looking so happy.

"So, you going to whip Edward's ass Bells?"

"Actually Em, its Jasper's turn to whip ass. Talking of which, where's Alice?"

"She's due back today, all very mysterious, we are to be introduced to her mate. Some one called Jessie who hails from Texas. Have you heard of him Jazz?"

"Jessie? I don't think so. Do you know anything about him?

"Only that he is a human hunter who wants to stop, looks like Carlisle might have a new convert so he'll be happy"

"How long has she known this Jessie?"

"About six months I think. According to her he has a halo and wings."

"Yeah right" Emmett didn't sound convinced at all, he was always suspicious of new vampires.

Bella

Rose told us Alice had arranged a welcome to the family party for Jessie tomorrow night and Jasper thought it would be nice to gate crash the party, which was sure to get a response. Rose and I decided we should make the effort to look good for this party and went off together shopping while Emmett and Jazz hunted. Really I wanted the low down on Alice, Jessie, and Edward. We found a quiet corner in a coffee place in the mall and I started questioning her.

"I don't know any more about this Jessie, and Alice is playing it very close to her chest, I did wonder if there might be some kind of story related to this Jessie guy."

"What about Edward?"

"He's very nervous. Carlisle heard from Aro the other day that they had visited you and he's been waiting for the axe to fall ever since. He jumps at his own shadow and Em and I have steered clear of him since we heard you were coming to town. He's easy enough to block out when you've had as long as we have to practise but Em gets bored and starts winding him up which might just give the game away. So how are you going to play it?"

"Straight I think. The main reason we're here is for Jazz to mark Alice's card for splitting on us to Edward. I don't think he cares so much now we're safe but even so he likes to dot all the I's and cross all the T's. Also I'd like to underline the fact that I am not going to join Carlisle's little band so he can spy on me for Aro."

The house was lit by hundreds of Alice's famous twinkle lights when we pulled up outside. I could hear the music, in fact I think the whole of Seattle could hear it, the windows shook from the vibration and I looked at Jazz who was dressed in a suit and tie looking very dashing. Rose had told us it was a formal dress party although that didn't sound much like the Alice I remembered in her bright coloured mini dresses. He parked up close to the exit "just in case" he said, then turned to speak to two more figures who had appeared from the darkness

"Well, well, look at you all dressed up, momma would be so proud of her little boy. I hope you washed behind your ears. Hi Bella, you OK?"

I smiled to see Peter looking equally dashing in suit and tie and Char in a long evening gown.

"No "Costello"?"

"Oh he'll be here, he wouldn't miss this for the world Bella"

Something was in the air but no one was telling me and although I questioned Charlotte as we walked to the entrance which was festooned with lights and balloons she just shook her head and smiled. Rose and Emmett were already inside as were a few other faces, some I knew, some I didn't. Esme looked shocked to see us and horrified to see our companions, Carlisle smiled a little tightly and looked round for Edward. I think he would have warned him but Edward must have read Esme's thoughts because he turned from the blond beauty he was talking to and came stalking over to confront us. Before he could say anything Peter stepped forward his hand outstretched,

"So good to see you Edward old boy, and who is the beautiful lady you are with. Please introduce me"

Peter took him by the arm and propelled him back to his companion while Jazz shot a look up the stairs. I followed his gaze and saw Alice walking down looking very demure on the arm of a tall dark handsome stranger with muddy red eyes and a slightly creepy smile.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven

Bella

At the bottom of the stairs they stopped to look round and saw us as we walked over, Alice looking like a trapped mouse before recovering her poise and smiling brightly,

"Hello Jazz, Bella. So... nice of you to come, we weren't expecting you. Jessie this is …..."

He cut her off,

"Hello Major"

"Hello...Jessie"

The hesitation was momentary but everyone heard it.

"So Alice you look happy now. Finally found your mate? I'm pleased for you, I hope you have a wonderful future together"

She smiled even wider,

"We do. I've seen it. Jessie is a good man and he loves me."

What she was in effect saying was that she thought Jessie would protect her from Jasper and myself.

"I bet you have. Well we mustn't monopolize your company at your welcome home party. Good to meet you …..Jessie"

The two men shook hands and a strange look passed between them before Alice pulled him away to speak to Rose and Emmett.

Jasper

So, he was back and had latched on to the Cullens, well it was true to form. I wondered how long it would be before Alice or one of the others smelled a rat. It would be a fitting punishment for Alice although I thought Bella might disagree. If she did then Jessie and I might be meeting again and next time we wouldn't be shaking hands. I wondered what Garrett would say when he recognised Alice's "mate", not to mention Peter who had already gone head to head with this particular vampire before. I looked round to see my friend smile widely on catching sight of the happy couple and tapped Bella on the arm,

"You might want to watch the floor show"

She gazed over and saw Peters smile,

"What's going on? Peter looks like he's just won the lottery"

"Oh he has and I think Alice's smile will be short-lived. Things will heat up very quickly, I did wonder if Peter might control himself under the circumstances but seeing his face I doubt it."

Charlotte was tugging on his arm, trying to persuade him to leave well alone but that was like trying to stop a runaway express train.

Bella

I was fascinated to find out what was going on, there was obviously a history between this Jessie and Peter, Jasper, and possibly Garrett too. Carlisle had smelled trouble and came over looking worried,

"Jasper please stop Peter before he starts something, this is a party, a celebration, we don't need a scene"

"Well there's a slight problem there Carlisle. You see I don't have any influence over Peter and it doesn't look like Charlotte is having much luck either besides which I'm not inclined to help you or Alice after your little trick with Aro and the Volturi. Anyway he could be doing you a favour in the long run, how much do you know about Alice's friend...Jessie?"

Carlisle shot another worried look at Peter who was moving towards Alice and Jessie like a Great White sensing blood in the water.

"If this turns into a fight I'll hold you responsible Jasper, you brought him here"

"Carlisle, Peter is a big boy and he's responsible for his own actions so stop blustering and go try to stop him yourself."

Carlisle looked at me in shock, I didn't think he expected me to speak to him like this. I nodded,

"Yes, Bella has teeth and she's learning how to use them Carlisle. Now leave Jasper alone and stand up to Peter yourself or just shut up and go away"

Even Jasper looked taken aback by my words but I was fed up of the Cullens holier than thou attitude to Jasper and myself. I wondered where Edward had got to, would he stand his ground or hide now we were here? Seeing Carlisle walking quickly towards the blondes again I spied him standing behind them watching warily, he couldn't hear our thoughts I'd made sure of that and as a result looked nervous, well it was a good start, but it was only a start. We were winging it here but it seemed Peter had seen a good place to start the attack on those who had made my life and Jasper's a misery for so long.

Jasper

Peter walked over to where Alice and Jessie were talking to the two blonde women I'd seen earlier with Carlisle, ignoring Edward who stepped back a few paces, and tapped Jessie on the shoulder making his excuses gallantly to the ladies but turning his back towards Alice.

"Jessie is it now? Its been a long time since I ran into you, but not nearly long enough. Now where was it? Let me think...yes I remember. You were with that crazy bitch with all the money. Human wasn't she? When you met her anyway. What happened there? How did you come to meet another crazy bitch? They gravitate to you or do you sniff them out?"

Alice glared and looked around him to Jessie who shot a look at me before turning back.

"I don't remember the woman you described, maybe you have me confused with someone else. I don't think I know you but please don't insult my mate Alice Cullen."

Peter laughed loudly,

"Mate? Yeah, like a black widow. You be careful or she'll suck you dry and spit out the husk, they don't come much more venomous than this particular Cullen, you may just have met your match my boy."

"Jessie"

Alice's complaint was a hiss and Peter turned to her,

"Did you speak? Or were you just venting steam? Alice Cullen I've known you a very long time and each time we meet I despise you a little more. Not only are you a cold hard bitch but you are also a two-faced liar and a sneak, or is it snitch? I never could remember the fucking difference. Anyway as I was saying, do all your illustrious guests know the stunt you pulled on your ex and his mate, your "friend" Bella Swan?"

Everyone's attention was now on Peter and I saw Carlisle shake his head and look imploringly at me but I just shook mine in return and folded my arms. I was enjoying the entertainment too much to try halting it.

He had begged me to let him take Alice down and once I saw Jessie I knew there would be no stopping him whatever I said. Jessie had made the cardinal mistake of trying to move in on Charlotte once. He'd been a few weeks recovering from that encounter so I knew Alice wouldn't get much help from her mate this evening. Peter looked around at the assembled guests and spied Garrett at the back of the room, also watching with a smile.

"Garrett, you remember... Jessie... don't you? Do you know Alice too?"

Garrett came forward nonchalantly, hands in his pockets like a man taking an evening stroll. He looked at Jessie and nodded,

"Yes I never forget an ugly face, or a name"

His last words sounded more like a threat than anything.

"Hi there...Jessie.

Then he turned to Alice and bowed.

"The delectable Alice Cullen, yes I know you. It's because I know you that I never turn my back on a woman. I used to think you were a sweet little thing but I've seen your darker side since. Alice, do you even know the meaning of the word loyalty? This dear sweet innocent blooming girl should never be underestimated, never tell her your secrets because if the pay is good enough or the outcome in her favor there are no depths which she will not stoop to. I think you got the right man now, by the time you two have finished watching your own backs you'll be so dizzy you won't be able to see straight."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight

Jasper

"I have no idea what you are talking about"

Alice had pulled herself up to her full height.

"You know Alice, Garrett said you had a spark of decency in you somewhere but I disagreed. I said you were an out and out 100 per cent bitch and I was right."

Peter was almost in her face by now.

Alice glared at Jessie but he stood silent, half an eye on me. I was slightly surprised when Bella went forward and shook her head at Peter.

"You know Peter I think we should feel sorry for Alice"

"Sorry? Why the fuck should I feel sorry for her?"

"Because she behaves the way she's been taught, it's not really her fault."

Carlisle was listening more intently now and I think he knew Bella was gunning for him or Edward or both of them. I was curious to hear what she had to say myself.

"I'm not sure I quite understand"

Peter stood head cocked to one side as if trying to think,

"No, brains not working. Do you get what she's saying Garrett?"

Garrett scratched the side of his face in a pantomime of puzzled bewilderment before shaking his head,

"No, you're going to have to spell it out for us Bella."

"Well you see. Once upon a time there was a young human girl who fell madly in love with a vampire"

"Really?"

Peter pantomimed profound interest.

"Yes and she thought he loved her too"

"No."

"Sad but true. He promised her he would always love her, that she was his reason for existing"

"Damn, smooth talker!"

"Yes Garrett and she believed him, she gave him her heart, she felt a part of his family, they all told her they loved her and then after a slight accident when no one was hurt they disappeared."

"Just like that?"

"Yes Peter, just like that, but the vampire told the young girl that he no longer wanted her, that she was a distraction and he was tired of her."

"Fucking bastard,"

"Cold Peter, very cold"

"Thank you for that Garrett, yes cold. You always know how to put things into words better than I do"

Peter was playing his part perfectly.

"That's not all though"

"Go on, I'm intrigued"

"I think our guests have heard enough Bella"

Carlisle stepped forward, trying to stop her,

"Really Carlisle? I'm sure they'd like to know if this story has a happy ending"

"Yeah Carlisle, I'm dying to know more so shut the fuck up. Go on Bella"

"If you're sure"

He nodded looking over to Garrett who mirrored him.

"Well, the girl was very unhappy and depressed and almost tried to kill herself but she was rescued by another strange half creature that loved her"

"Stranger than us? That's fucking scary"

"He was the enemy of the vampires and he saved the girl but then she found out the vampire heard she was dead and went to ask the Volturi to kill him too because he couldn't live without his human love"

Garrett paused me here, looking comically confused,

"But you said he told her he didn't love her any more"

"Yes, so he lied, to her or to himself. Anyway the human girl heard about this"

"Hang on, who told him she was dead?"

"His sister,"

"Why?"

"I don't really know but I think she was manipulated by his other sister, the cruel, selfish one"

Peter and Garrett both turned to look straight at Alice who scowled and bit her lip

"What did the girl do?"

"She went to save him"

"Into Volterra?"

"Yes with the wicked sister and she saved him"

"Wow! she must have loved him"

"Yes she did but she was soon to realize what he really was. He tried to run every part of her life, take over and make all her decisions for her. She tried to explain she needed a little space but he wouldn't listen so in the end in desperation she ran away."

"Good move on her part. Did she get away?"

"Yes but she left behind something very precious to her"

"Not Eddy the Ass Hole?"

"No Peter, another. A man who loved her and had suffered as a result"

"Just a minute"

Edward tried to intervene but Garrett shook his head at him,

"Now, now, Edward, hasn't anyone ever taught you its rude to interrupt, especially a lady."

Edward glared but he wasn't prepared to take Garrett on.

"This man left too and eventually they were drawn to each other and fell in love but the first vampire was jealous, he wanted her back. His wicked sister and he tried everything they could to steal her heart back but they were too late."

"So what happened? Did they give up?"

"No, the vampire and his sire went to the Volturi and told them about the young girl who had by now become a vampire herself"

"And a very beautiful one at that"

Garrett bowed over my hand and kissed it

"Thank you kind sir. Back to my sad story. The Volturi came looking for the girl and her mate but they hadn't banked on their friends standing with them, brave loyal friends who stood at their side when the Volturi came to visit. They wanted the girl to join them because she was special, she had a gift and the vampires sire told the Volturi about it."

"Did the Volturi get the girl?"

"No, she stopped them and then she made a pact with them so they could all live in peace."

"Is that the end?"

"Yeah Bella, did they all live happily ever after?"

"Not quite yet, you see the girl and her mate wanted to make sure that the vampire, his wicked sister, and his evil step father, understood just how dangerous their positions in the world had become."

"So the girl and her mate didn't kill the devious fuckers?"

"No, but they made sure that they all knew what would happen if they tried anything else."

She turned and looked at Carlisle and Edward before her gaze settled on Alice.

"Now do they get there happily ever after?"

"I certainly hope so Peter or there will be a few less vampires in the world. The girl left them with a warning, any actions against the girl or her mate would result in the death of the head of the family and two of his children irrespective of who started it."

"Do you think they got the message?"

"I don't know, lets ask them shall we?"

Everyone in the room was looking at the three members of the Cullen family now and no one looked very happy The Denali's were shocked by what they'd heard, especially Carmen and Eleazor. There were mutterings and everyone looked uncomfortable, some of the guests slipping out after Bella's last words. In the vampire world it wasn't wise to have too many enemies especially enemies as dangerous as The Major and his friends and no one wanted to appear to be standing at the Cullens shoulder, just in case.


	39. Chapter 39

**Another story comes to its conclusion, thank you for all the reviews and please keep reading my stories. Jules x**

Chapter Thirty Nine

Bella

We'd almost cleared the house while the guilty three stood together with Jessie, the Denali's having vanished as soon as they were able. Peter looked round the room then turned to Garrett,

"Was it something we said?"

Seeing Esmes shocked face I went over and took her hand,

"I'm sorry Esme but they deserved what they got. I don't know how you live with the manipulations of Alice and Edward but I can't. I thought they loved me, I thought Alice was my friend but she's no one's friend unless there's something in it for her. I feel sorry for Jessie but at least he knows what he's getting tied up with. We'll go now, sorry to spoil your party."

As we left I saw Alice holding on to Jessies arm while Carlisle walked slowly back to Esmes side,

"Do you think it was warning enough for Alice?"

"I'll let you into a little secret Bella, Alice is going to pay dearly for her sins and I don't have to lift a finger, just keep silent"

"How?"

"Jessie as he calls himself, is actually a clever and gifted vampire who has found himself a very comfortable billet with the Cullens. His real name is Johann and he's originally from Austria not Texas. His gift is very clever, you see he can manipulate your thoughts, or in Alice's case her visions of the future. She saw a rosy life for herself with an adoring mate, all sunshine and roses, when in reality he will spend her money, sleep with as many of her friends as he can and then ride off into the sunset leaving a sadder wiser Alice Cullen."

"You're not going to tell her or Carlisle?"

He shook his head,

"Let her reap what she's sown. I have other more important issues"

"Oh, such as?

"Follow the others."

I looked at him but he just smiled, there was something going on I was sure and I thought I was the only one not in on the secret. Hearing footsteps behind us I saw Emmett and Rose hurrying to join us.

"That went well. Esme is busy tearing strips off Carlisle and Edward while Alice is trying to get more out of Jessie who is turning the charm on. Should we be concerned about him?"

"I don't think so, he's quite capable of looking after himself. I'll explain later, for now don't you have somewhere to be?"

They nodded and ran on ahead.

"What's going on Jasper? You're making me nervous."

"You'll see soon enough darlin'"

A few streets away he pointed to a brightly lit marquee in a small park.

"Shall we?"

He escorted me into the marquee where our friends stood along with a man I'd never seen before, a vampire not a human thank goodness. Peter and Charlotte, Rose and Emmett and Garrett who were all dressed differently now in smart suits and formal dresses smiled when they saw my face. Garrett took my hand and kissed it before putting it into Jasper's outstretched one then turned to the stranger and nodded. At the same time I heard a guitar start to play and turned to see a grinning Peter playing a very familiar tune. I now knew why we were here and my chest swelled with love and happiness. As the stranger spoke the familiar words I saw Peter wink at Charlotte who smiled back. It was almost surreal and I was left speechless until Rose jabbed me in the ribs to make my vows. After the ceremony Jasper waltzed me around the park in the moonlight like a Disney Princess and all the time Peter played on. When we finally left sometime just before dawn I couldn't believe what had happened.

With us went Peter and Charlotte, Rose and Emmett, but Garrett excuse himself,

"I have a date with a certain blonde in a couple of hours"

We laughed as he sauntered off alone, hands in his pockets whistling merrily as he disappeared from view, then Peter spoke.

"Trust Garrett to not only stick the knife in but twist the fucker too"

"I'm lost"

"Bella, it's a sad tale but true. Edward was using Tanya to get over you, he's always liked her and she likes anything in trousers, or out of them I hear. By taking his pacifier after exposing him for an ass hole to all his friends he was not only stabbing him in the heart but twisting the knife savagely too"

Jasper shook his head at Peter's words then turned to me,

"I think its time we went home Mrs Whitlock, I also think we might have a few permanent house guests. You coming Peter, Emmett?"

The others linked arms with us,

"It wouldn't be the same without Bella around to keep us all in line."

I smiled at the thought of our friends staying close, I'd come to love all of them.

"And no one is going to tell Alice about Jessie?"

"Jessie? No, I think we'll just watch and enjoy Bella, how about you Major?"

"Oh I have other things to watch and enjoy Peter but you be my guest."

Our laughter floated in the air as we walked back to the car ready to head home

It wasn't until many weeks later that Garrett appeared just as he had the last time only with a big grin this time

"So, you finally had enough of Tanya the succubus?"

"Man is she a woman! I left before she killed me. Besides which I had some news I thought might interest you all."

"Do tell? Is it steamy?"

"Peter shut up"

Charlotte whacked the back of his head

"Ouch, I was only asking. I wish you'd stop doing that, the brain is a delicate instrument, it needs treating with care"

"Peter we already established there's only one cell still firing"

"Fuck you Garrett. Oh no, you're all worn out aren't you? Sorry"

Garrett laughed and took a chair on the porch

"Are you ready for Uncle Garrett to tell you all a story?"

We sat waiting to hear his news in his own inimitable fashion,

"Right, if you're sitting comfortably I'll begin. Carlisle and Edward had a visit from the Volturi guard. A friendly warning to keep away from the Whitlocks. I think Aro is scared if anyone upsets you there might be a chance you'd link up with the Romanians and stage a coup."

"About time those Italian fuckers did something useful."

"That's not all, there's been another development in Italy. It seems Marcus Volturi has decided to leave the happy little gang. He appears to feel he's served his sentence so he is branching out on his own. I understand he's promised to stay away from you and the Romanians, perhaps Aro doesn't trust him either"

"Aro doesn't trust his own shadow so no surprises there."

"True Major but it does mean that the Volturi will be watching closely for any suspicious moves on his and the Whitlocks part."

"They can watch all they like Garrett, we just want a quiet life. What about Alice and Jessie?"

"Ah, loves sweet dream Bella, they're getting married next month but don't hold your breath for an invitation."

"Well we didn't invite them to ours so I guess its only fair. How long do you think it will last?"

"Until either he milks her dry or she wises up. Fancy a wager Peter?"

"Sure why not. I say she finds out what he's up to."

"No way, love is blind remember. He's in for the long haul. The Cullens are rolling in it don't forget."

"We'll see. For now I guess its back to the daily grind. Fancy showing Garrett those new horses Major?"

Alice

AS much as I'd looked into my future and seen everything was wonderful I couldn't help a nagging doubt that Jazz and Peter knew something about Jessie that I didn't, and that unnerved me., My gift had never steered me wrong before but even so. I sent out feelers through friends trying to find out more about Jessie but no one had anything bad to say about him, then again no one had anything good either. He was a mystery man and I hated mysteries. After the wedding I would find a way to expose his secrets, maybe even use what I learned for my own ends but I would have to be careful, the Volturi eyes were on the family all the time. We were all under suspicion and all because of one human girl my brother couldn't resist, Bella Swan.

THE END


End file.
